Près de toi
by WorldbyMaDdy
Summary: Annabeth est jeune. Annabeth aime la vie. Annabeth brave l'interdit de sa famille. Jusqu'à ce sombre jour où tous bascula. Annabeth est anglaise et commença sa vie au IXe siècle...
1. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Voilà, ça y est, je me lance dans l'inconnu. Ce n'est pas la première histoire que j'ai écrite, mais c'est la première que je publie.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, parce que pour ne rien vous cacher je suis un peu anxieuse à l'idée de partager cela avec vous. J'espère que vous serez indulgents(es). Surtout que je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme, alors attendez-vous à voir dégouliner de la guimauve. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir si je me lâche trop avec les petits cœurs. ;-)

En attendant je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le temps était beau, le soleil illuminait la vallée et une légère brise empêchait d'avoir trop chaud. Une jeune fille sortie d'une maison un grand sceau à la main. Elle regarda quelques instants le ciel en souriant, avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle inspira un grand coup et commença à remonter un chemin de terre.

Elle passa devant quelques maisons avant d'arriver au bord d'une rivière coulant tranquillement sous les arbres. Quelques femmes étaient déjà présentes, lavant leur linge tout en discutant.

— **Bonjour Annabeth.** Dit la plus vielles des femmes en regardant la jeune fille.

— **Bonjour Susan.** Dit en souriant Annabeth.

— **Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.** Reprit la femme.

— **Oui, j'ai besoin d'eau.** Expliqua-t-elle.

Joignant le geste à la parole elle se baissa, s'appuyant contre un gros rocher et plongea son sceau dans l'eau. Elle le ressortit avec légèrement de difficulté et après s'être relevée, elle salua les femmes et rebroussa chemin.

Avançant plus doucement, du fait de sa lourde charge, elle passa devant chez elle sans s'arrêter et poursuivit son chemin pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Elle arriva finalement devant une maison à l'écart du village. Semblable aux autres, elle était toute fois moins bien entretenue. Dans un enclos sur le côté gauche, des poules et poussins picoraient le sol.

Annabeth chercha quelque chose du regard. C'est en entendant un bêlement que la jeune fille sourit et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la demeure. Elle trouva un jeune homme assis sur un petit tabouret et entouré de quelques moutons. Posant son sceau au sol, elle sourit d'avantage devant cette vision.

— **Bonjour Alec.** Dit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda dans sa direction. Il lui fit un signe de tête, sans pour autant parler, mais sa façon de faire ne sembla pas déranger la jeune fille. Elle l'observa comme chaque fois qu'elle venait et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, Annabeth était attirée par Alec et en était amoureuse. Le jeune homme était bien plus grand qu'elle, approchant le mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux noirs, les yeux bleu ciel, il se dégageait de lui un air mystérieux. Le visage carré, un nez droit, une bouche fine et bien dessinée, faisait de lui un jeune homme vraiment très beau.

Malheureusement la jeune fille savait qu'Alec ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle pour plusieurs raisons, l'une étant qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Le jeune homme allait avoir dix-neuf ans quand elle n'en avait tout juste quatorze. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la raison principale à une telle impossibilité.

Chassant cette sombre pensée de son esprit, Annabeth regarda autour d'elle alors qu'Alec avait repris sont travail.

— **Jane n'est pas là ?** Demanda-t-elle.

— **Si, à l'intérieure.** Lui répondit le jeune homme sans lever la tête.

Elle acquiesça, reprit son sceau et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison. Elle y entra sans frapper et huma l'air frais. Une odeur de fleur, de fumé et de soupe imprégnait les lieux, c'était juste délicieux.

— **Bonjour Jane !**

— **Beth !** Lui répondit une voix provenant d'une autre pièce.

Une jeune femme apparut rapidement, un sourire sur le visage. Légèrement plus grande qu'Annabeth, elle avait les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux qu'Alec. Rien d'anormal à cela puisqu'ils étaient jumeaux. La seule différence étant leurs couleurs de cheveux, ceux de Jane étant blonds comme les blés.

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Annabeth qui posa son sceau au sol. Elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras rapidement, puis Jane attrapa un linge et s'appliqua à nettoyer vigoureusement la table en bois. De son côté, la jeune fille récupéra un grand broc qu'elle remplie de l'eau de son sceau, puis elle versa le reste dans un autre sceau présent dans le coin de la pièce.

— **Si ton père et ton frère te voyaient, je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas ravis.**

— **Je m'en fiche. Ils ont beau dire, vous êtes mes amis, il n'est pas question que cela change.**

Jane arrêta son travail et regarda Annabeth. Elle soupira en pensant que son amie prenait vraiment de grands risques en venant ici quotidiennement. Mais elle reconnue également que la jeune fille était courageuse de s'opposer ainsi à tout le village, surtout en sachant que son père était un membre important du conseil.

Elle haïssait ces gens et n'avait qu'une envie, leur faire payer leur méchanceté. Elle rageait intérieurement fasse à leurs bêtises et peurs injustifiés. Regardant une nouvelle fois Annabeth, elle se calma en réalisant qu'il y avait tout de-même quelqu'un qui ne la voyait pas, elle et son frère, comme un monstre. Non, en aucun cas Annabeth avait ce genre d'idée à l'esprit, bien au contraire et cela lui faisait du bien.

— **Jane, tu vas bien ?**

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, Jane sourit à son amie.

— **Oui.**

Regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit que le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

— **Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant. Ta famille risque de te chercher et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

Annabeth regarda à son tour par la fenêtre avant d'acquiescer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle tente trop sa chance, surtout que depuis quelques jours son père était beaucoup plus gentil avec elle. La jeune fille récupéra son sceau, alla serrer une dernière fois Jane dans ses bras et quitta la maison. En sortant, elle croisa Alec qu'elle salua en souriant et qui lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête.

 _Toujours aussi taciturne_ , soupira intérieurement la jeune fille.

Elle reprit la route, gagnant rapidement sa propre demeure. Arrivant là, elle constat que son père, tout comme son frère, s'était absentée. Heureuse d'être seule en cette matinée, elle vaqua rapidement à ses occupations afin qu'aucun reproche ne lui soit fait au moment du repas de midi.

Celui-ci arriva rapidement. Alors qu'Annabeth servait le dîner, son père discutait d'un nouveau lieu où aller faire paître leur troupeau de bœufs. Étant une des familles les plus aisées du village, ils avaient le privilège d'occuper les meilleurs terrains pour leur troupeau. Ce genre de conversation n'intéressait pas la jeune fille. Non pas qu'elle soit sotte, au contraire, Annabeth était une des rares filles du village à savoir lire, elle avait appris en cachette, grâce à Jane. Mais elle préférait simplement une vie simple sans devoir penser à gérer fortune et administration. D'ailleurs, son père gérait les gens comme il gérait ses bêtes, avec poigne et autorité.

Alors que ce dernier était reparti pour un conseil important, son frère se rappela à son bon souvenir.

— **Herbert t'a vu ce matin te rendre chez les Dereckson.**

Le ton glacial de son aîné la fit arrêter de débarrasser la table. Lentement, prudemment, elle leva la tête puis regard dans sa direction. Son frère pouvait paraître inquiétant en temps normal, avec son mètre soixante-dix sept, ses yeux marron glacé, sa mâchoire carré recouverte d'une petite barbe et son nez bossé, dû à une chute quand il était enfant. Mais en cet instant Annabeth se sentit un peu plus menacée que d'ordinaire.

— **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Aaron.** Répondit-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

La main de son frère partie toute seule et claqua durement sur la joue de la jeune fille. La surprise et la douleur firent affluer des larmes dans ses yeux, mais elle fit son maximum pour ne pas les laisser couler. La seule qui lui échappa dévala rapidement le long de sa joue gauche, mais elle l'essuya tout aussi vite.

— **Je ne veux plus que tu te rendes là-bas ! C'est clair !**

— **Je…**

— **SILENCE** **! Tu n'es qu'une enfant, une fille qui plus est ! Tu n'as rien à dire, mais obéir à ce que papa et moi t'ordonnons.**

Annabeth déglutit difficilement. Elle n'aimait pas être considérée comme ça, comme si elle n'était pas capable de penser ou avoir une opinion valable. Après tout, elle était un être humain comme les hommes. Mais elle se retint de dire le fond de sa pensée à son frère, qui la regardait toujours avec colère.

— **Tu as bien compris Annabeth. Tu as interdiction de retourner voir ces monstres !**

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille acquiesça. Satisfait, Aaron récupéra son baluchon et quitta la maison.

— **C'est pas possible ça, il faisait beau il y a encore quelques minutes.** Se plaignit-il alors que des gros nuages gris emplissaient le ciel.

Des goûtes d'eau s'écrasèrent bientôt sur le sol alors que le jeune homme remontait le chemin à pas rapide. De son côté, Annabeth laissa sa peine ressortir et pleura silencieusement tout en rangeant la maison. Vivre avec son père et surtout son frère n'était pas chose facile. Ce dernier était facilement colérique et elle faisait les frais de son caractère plus souvent qu'à son tour.

Finalement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et repensa aux mots de son frère.

— **Interdiction de revoir ces monstres.** Murmura-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne sont pas des monstres.**

Depuis petite, elle entendait les villageois parler des Dereckson. Il se disait qu'Amélia, la mère de Jane et Alec, était une sorcière, mais il n'en était rien. Jane lui avait expliqué que leur mère connaissait simplement le secret des plantes, mais cela faisait peur aux esprits faibles de ce village. Leur père avait été tué lors d'une guerre pendant leur enfance, ce qui faisait qu'ils vivaient seuls avec leur mère. Ne fréquentant que peu les autres villageois, l'on ne connaissait rien de leur vie. C'est pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher.

Annabeth ne leur avait jamais parlé avant ses dix ans. Suite à un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, Amélia était morte, laissant Jane et Alec orphelins à quinze ans. La petite fille ayant perdue elle-même sa mère quelques années plus tôt, elle savait ce que pouvaient ressentir les jumeaux.

Un jour, alors que tout le village se réunissait pour fêter le printemps, elle s'éclipsa et partie à la rencontre de Jane et Alec.

Surprit de la voir, ils tentèrent de la chasser dans un premier temps, mais ils durent se résoudre, à force de la voir revenir, à accepter sa présence. Il est vrai que la petite fille était très têtue. Elle parla de sa mère, leur disant qu'elle savait ce qu'ils ressentaient et c'est en faisant un câlin à Jane que cette dernière pleura pour la première fois la mort de sa mère. Bien trop accaparée par les travaux de la maison et du jardin elle n'en avait pas encore eu le temps. Cette histoire rapprocha fortement les deux filles qui se considérèrent bientôt comme des sœurs de cœur.

En revanche ce fut beaucoup plus difficile d'apprivoiser Alec. Ce dernier ne parlait que très peu, sauf avec sa sœur. Il travaillait dure, lui aussi, pour les faire vivre et il ne pensait pas que ressasser le passé soit une bonne chose. Mais à force de voir Annabeth venir chez eux, de temps en temps au début, pour finir par être une chose quotidienne, il finit par la considéré comme une amie pour sa sœur. Car enfin, pour lui, elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Le fait qu'Annabeth devienne une amie pour les jumeaux n'avait pas empêché les villageois de continuer à parler. D'ailleurs son père et son frère n'avaient pas apprécié d'apprendre qu'elle allait voir les parias. Son père s'était contenté de hurler de rage, lui interdisant de sortir pendant plusieurs semaines à l'exception pour ses tâches quotidiennes. Son frère avait été plus radical, attendant que leur père soit parti, il avait administré une correction à sa sœur « pour que cela lui rentre bien dans la tête », avait-il dit.

Cela n'avait pas arrêté pour autant Annabeth qui avait continué à aller voir les jumeaux et surtout Jane, mais en prenant plus de précaution.

Frappant violemment du plat de la main la table, la jeune fille releva la tête avec détermination. Ça n'allait très certainement pas être son frère qui allait lui dicter sa conduite et surtout quels amis elle devait se faire. Essuyant rageusement ses larmes, elle sortie de la maison et fut heureuse de constater que l'averse se terminait.


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponses :

A **Lutin Bicolore** = Merci pour tes commentaires. Je voulais montrer une différences sociales entre les jumeaux et les autres, pour expliquer leur replie et mise à part du village. Pour les chapitres, comme je l'ai rajouter dans mon profile, ils devraient sortirent le dimanche, sauf si j'écris plus vite et ai le temps avant. En espérant que tu aimes la suite. ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que son frère lui avait interdit de revoir Jane et Alec. Mais Annabeth n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et elle était retournée l'après-midi même voir son amie. Pied de nez à l'interdiction d'Aaron.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important : les jumeaux fêtaient leurs dix-neuf ans. Pour l'occasion, la jeune fille avait décidé de leur faire une surprise. En secret de sa famille, elle avait préparé des pâtisseries au miel, ainsi qu'un petit cadeau qu'elle avait fait elle-même. Une besace avec les chutes de cuire qui lui restait pour Alec, et un jupon brodé de petites fleurs pour Jane.

Toutes ses affaires sous le bras, Annabeth quitta sa maison et rejoignit celle des jumeaux. Comme toujours elle trouva Alec dehors à travailler avec ses bêtes, Jane s'occupant du jardin.

— **Joyeux anniversaire !** Dit avec un grand sourire dans la voix la jeune fille.

Surprit, Alec leva la tête alors que Jane poussa un petit crie de joie.

— **Beth !**

La jeune femme se releva rapidement, posa les quelques légumes qu'elle avait dans les mains dans son panier et couru à la rencontre de son amie. Comme toujours elles se serrèrent dans leurs bras sous le regard bienveillant d'Alec.

— **Merci beaucoup !** Répondit Jane. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu apportes ?** Demanda-t-elle en avisant le panier plein.

— **Une surprise !** **Bonjour Alec.** Poursuivit-elle en regardant le jeune homme.

— **Bonjour Annabeth.** Lui répondit-il.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit d'avantage, il était rare qu'Alec lui réponde alors elle en profita. Elle prit ensuite la main de son amie et la traîna sous un arbre, demandant également à Alec de venir les rejoindre. Ce dernier eu un regard interrogateur, mais devant le visage presque suppliant d'Annabeth il acquiesça.

Une fois assis aux côtés de sa sœur il attendit patiemment, alors que Jane sautillait sur place. La jeune fille sortie les pâtisseries et les cadeaux qu'elle distribua. C'était devenu une sorte de rituelle entre eux de profiter de quelques instants de tranquillité pendant l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Et bien que celui-ci soit au mois de Mars, il y avait toujours du beau temps.

Jane fut la première à ouvrir son cadeau et sauta dans les bras de son amie en le découvrant, la remerciant chaleureusement et lui disant (comme tous les ans) qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire un tel présent.

— **Bien sûr que si voyons. Tu es mon amie, il est normal que tu reçoives un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.**

Jane se contenta de sourire, reconnaissante et serra une nouvelle fois la jeune fille dans ses bras. Alec fut moins affectueux, mais elle s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait était le fait qu'il apprécie son cadeau et visiblement c'était le cas.

— **Merci Annabeth.** Lui dit-il simplement en… souriant.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le jeune homme sourire à quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur. Mieux que tout, il lui souriait… à elle ! Elle murmura un « de rien », se trouvant tout d'un coup bien timide.

Le reste du temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble fut agréable, ils discutèrent tranquillement, en tout cas pour les filles, Alec se contentant majoritairement de les écouter.

*/*/*/*/*

Mais cette douceur de vivre ne dura pas. Le printemps ne fut pas clément, le froid dura longtemps, remplacer ensuite par de la pluie et enfin, quand les champs commencèrent à montrer des signes de cultures, la grêle ravagea tout. La récolte allait être désastreuse, il n'y aurait pas assez de grains pour nourrir tout le monde et réensemencer les champs l'année suivante.

Un vent de panique et de mécontentement gagna les villageois. Il se murmurait qu'il y avait une cause surnaturelle derrière tout cela et c'est tout simplement vers les jumeaux que les soupçons se tournèrent. Ils furent accusés d'avoir empoisonné les champs et pratiqué des rituelles pour faire venir l'orage et pour punir les villageois d'avoir de meilleures récoltes qu'eux.

Cela ne vint à l'esprit de personne de constater que les cultures de Jane et Alec étaient tout aussi touchées que celles des autres. S'ils avaient vraiment été responsables, ils auraient pris soin de protéger leurs propres récoltes. Quand Annabeth soumit sa pensée à son père, celui-ci lui ordonna de se taire, disant qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant qui n'y comprenait rien.

Les plus dévots parlèrent de sorcellerie et bientôt ce fut incontrôlable.

Un soir, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, la jeune fille voulut aller se chercher un verre d'eau. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle constata qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de lumière, habituellement il ne restait que l'âtre qui éclairait la pièce. Là, les bougies continuaient de brûler.

S'approchant, elle entendit bientôt des voix murmurer. Elle aperçu son frère et ses amis assis autour de la table. Ils discutaient à voix basses de choses visiblement importantes. Curieuse de savoir quel en était le sujet, elle tendit un peu plus l'oreille.

— **Il faut mettre un terme à tout ça.** Dit son frère.

— **Je suis d'accord avec toi, il faut se débarrasser définitivement d'eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** Approuva un grand brun qu'elle reconnu comme étant Herbert.

Il était le meilleur ami de son frère et paraissait tout aussi menaçant, Dépassant Aaron d'une demi-tête, il était large d'épaule. Son visage n'avait rien d'attrayant, avec des yeux marrons boueux, un nez légèrement aquilin, des dents jaunes qui se chevauchaient et un menton proéminent, il n'avait pas grand-chose pour lui. En plus de cela il n'était pas des plus brillants.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu proposes Aaron ?** Demanda un autre qu'elle identifia comme étant Rupert.

Lui non plus n'était pas très sympathique. Mais sa petite taille et ses yeux de chien battu le rendaient moins effrayant. De plus son léger boitillement empêchait de le trouver menaçant. En fait il faisait légèrement pitié à la jeune fille.

— **Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de faire périr ce genre de monstre, le feu. J'ai fait ma proposition au conseil et il est d'accord. Demain, à la tombé de la nuit, nous irons chez eux pour les conduire sur la place. De là nous pourrons les brûler.**

Annabeth réprima un cri en entendant le plan de son frère, sachant de qui il parlait. Ses craintes furent complètement confirmées quand Herbert ricana.

— **J'ai hâte de voir ces vermines de Dereckson partir en fumée !**

— **Oui. Et ma sœur arrêtera d'aller voir ces saletés de monstre.** Grogna Aaron.

— **Ta sœur va les voir !** S'exclama Herbert visiblement choqué.

— **Oui. J'ai beau essayer de lui faire entendre raison, elle ne comprend pas. Et bien là elle va être servie, plus de démon. Si avec ça elle ne devient pas raisonnable en se tenant à sa place au lieu de me tenir tête.** Ricana Aaron.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas croire une telle chose. Impossible ! Le conseil ne pouvait pas avoir approuvé une telle horreur. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il en était tout à fait capable. Régler le problème qui menaçait tout le monde et apaiser les villageois qui réclamaient justice était la meilleure solution qu'il avait à proposer.

Mais quelle justice ? Les jumeaux n'avaient jamais fait de tort à qui que ce soit. Ils se contentaient de vivre tranquillement chez eux, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Non, définitivement ce n'était pas de la justice.

Tenant à la vie de ses amies, Annabeth décida de contrecarrer les plans de son frère et visiblement de tout le village. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et aille prévenir Jane et Alec. Leur dire ce qui les attendait, pour qu'ils puissent se préparer et fuient ce lieu de mort. Elle devait le faire.

La jeune fille fit alors demi-tour et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle retira sa chemise de nuit qu'elle remplaça par sa robe bleue, pour ne pas se faire voir dans la nuit. Elle enfila ses souliers, puis sa cape et entreprit d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Prudemment, puisqu'elle ne voyait rien dans le noir, elle enjamba le rebord et atterrit dans l'herbe dans un bruit étouffé.

Elle contourna la maison et était sur le point d'arriver sur le chemin quand deux bras la saisir violemment. Elle poussa un cri mêlant surprise et peur. Une respiration se fit entendre à son oreille, puis la voix de son frère s'éleva.

— **Je savais bien que j'avais entendue des petits pas tout à l'heure. J'ai bien fait d'attendre.**

— **Lâche-moi Aaron, tu me fais mal !**

— **Pour que tu ailles courir prévenir ses abominations, hors de question.** Ragea-t-il.

— **Ils ne sont pas…**

— **Tais-toi !** Ordonna-t-il. **Il va falloir que je te surveille, je ne peux pas courir le risque que tu gâches notre petite fête de demain soir.**

— **Tu es complètement fou ! Ils n'ont rien fait à personne.**

— **Je constate que passer du temps avec eux te fait tenir des propos dangereux. Ils t'ont fait entrer dans la tête des idées mensongères. Mais tu verras, après leur mort je vais te faire retrouver la raison.**

Sans attendre, Aaron entraîna sa sœur de force alors qu'elle tentait vainement de se débattre. Il ne la conduisit pas dans la maison mais dans le cellier. Celui-ci était dépourvu d'ouverture, à l'exception de la porte qui fermait à clé. Il la jeta là sans ménagement et ferma rapidement la porte derrière elle, alors qu'elle se relevait pour tenter de sortir.

La jeune fille tapa contre le morceau de bois, le secouant tant qu'elle pu, mais rien n'y fit. Elle était enfermée ici sans pouvoir sortir et prévenir ses amis du danger imminent qui les guettait. Elle cria à l'aide, tambourina à la porte une partie de la nuit, mais personne ne vint la voir. Épuisée de tenter de s'échapper, elle tomba de sommeil appuyée contre la porte.

Annabeth se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des cries lui parvenir. Un mélange de peur, d'incompréhension et de joie s'élevait jusqu'à elle. Paniquée, elle se releva et reprit ses cris et son tapage contre la porte. Mais les voix se firent moins présentes et elle comprit que le village s'était rassemblé sur la place pour l'exécution de Jane et Alec.

Des larmes de colère lui montèrent aux yeux et se déversèrent sur ses joues alors qu'elle imaginait ses amis en train d'être attachés à un bûché. Elle secoua avec encore plus de vigueur la porte en hurlant de les laisser tranquille. Elle souhaitait un miracle, mais quand elle entendit la foule commencée à crier de joie, elle comprit que le pire était en train de se produire.

Elle tenta de ne pas imaginer les jumeaux attachés à un poteau, entourés de branches d'arbres auxquelles on mettait le feu. Elle pleura un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été incapable de les aider et qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. La jeune fille n'osa imaginer la douleur qu'ils pouvaient ressentir en cet instant, n'arrivant pas à concevoir que l'on puisse faire souffrir ainsi quelqu'un par plaisir.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, qu'elle était impuissante, elle se laissa tomber contre le battant en bois, ses mains tenant toujours la poignée. Elle pleura de désespoir, attendant, résignée, que son frère vienne lui ouvrir et lui annonce la triste vérité.

Mais ce ne fut pas son frère qui arriva. Une silhouette noire et immense se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte qui venait littéralement d'être arrachée. Hoquetant encore à cause de ses pleures, dans un premier temps, Annabeth ne résista pas quand la silhouette se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Recouvrant ses esprits, elle se mit à se débattre, comprenant que c'était peut-être sa seule chance de pouvoir sauver ses amis.

— **LACHEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! NON, NE LEUR FAITE RIEN ! ILS SONT INNOCENTS! ILS N'Y SONT POUR RIEN !** Hurla-t-elle.

Elle tentait de couvrir les cries des autres villageois en hurlant et frappant comme elle pouvait son ravisseur. Ce n'est que lorsque l'immense homme se stoppa et la lâcha par terre qu'elle réalisa. Les cris qu'elle entendait n'étaient pas de la joie, mais de la peur. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle complètement perdue. Les maisons étaient en feu et plusieurs corps gisaient inconscients au sol.

Des silhouettes noirs amenaient certains villageois et en tuaient d'autre visiblement. Les cries étaient horrible, la terreur, la souffrance se mélangeaient et résonnaient dans la nuit éclairée de rouge. Se reprenant, Annabeth tenta de gagner la place pour sauver Jane et Alec, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire cinq pas qu'on la rattrapa.

— **NON, LAISSEZ-MOI ! IL FAUT QUE JE LES AIDES !** Hurla-t-elle de nouveau. **JANE ! ALEC !**

Ces derniers mots firent se retourner une silhouette encapuchonnée de rouge.

— **Non Félix.** Dit l'homme à celui qui s'apprêtait à faire taire définitivement la jeune fille.

La silhouette s'approcha et prit la main d'Annabeth qui tentait vainement de résister. Son toucher la fit frissonner tant la peau de l'homme était glacée. Celui-ci la regarda quelques instants puis se retourna pour observer la scène macabre qui se jouait.

— **Elle vient avec les autres.** Ordonna-t-il. **Tâche de ne pas la blesser… mais fait en sorte qu'elle se taise.**

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait de nouveau à protester, tout devint noir pour elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

Réponses :

A **Lutin bicolore** : Hello ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et je ne sais pas si son futur sera glauque, mais il sera… chamboulé (pour ne pas dire transformé, ha ha ha).

A **Amooureuse** : Merci pour ton encouragement. En souhaitant que tu aimes la suite.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Quand elle se réveilla, Annabeth avait horriblement mal à la tête. Pendant un instant elle se sentit complètement perdue et ne comprit pas où elle se trouvait. Elle entendit des sanglots et ouvrant les yeux elle vit qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Un fracas, suivit d'un arrêt brutal la secoua un peu plus, accentuant sa douleur.

Tentant de s'asseoir, elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans un grand chariot avec d'autres personnes de son village. C'est alors que tout lui revint en mémoire : le plan de son frère, son enfermement, le sort de Jane et Alec, sa libération étrange, la découverte de son village en feu.

Elle hoqueta une nouvelle fois en revivant ses scènes, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur son frère. Il ne semblait pas bien, mais elle se ficha de bien savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la personne qui avait tué ses amis.

Annabeth réussit à se lever, puis à s'approcher de son aîné. Il leva la tête et la regarda sans vraiment la voir. Cette dernière fut prise d'une colère encore plus grande et elle se rua sur lui. Elle le frappa avec force, lui criant dessus, répétant inlassablement qu'il était un assassin et qu'elle le détestait. Il ne la repoussa pas, se contentant de se protéger avec ses bras alors que deux hommes la faisait reculer. Ils l'a firent s'asseoir et la maintinrent pour ne pas qu'elle se rue une nouvelle fois sur Aaron.

— **Je te haie !** Cracha-t-elle quand son frère posa de nouveau les yeux sur elle. **Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier !**

Puis elle observa toutes les personnes assises dans le chariot, avant de poursuivre avec haine.

— **Vous tous êtes des assassins.**

— **Annabeth tais-toi.** Lui répondit la voit d'Herbert qu'elle n'avait pas vu. **Il fallait…**

— **Rien du tout. Ils ne sont pas des monstres ! Les seuls qui le soient sont ceux qui se sont livré à cette barbarie.**

Un rire sans joie sortie de la bouche de son frère. La jeune fille tourna le regard vers lui et le dévisagea avec dégoût.

— **Je peux t'assurer que la barbarie ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons commise.**

— **Ne te fait pas passer pour un honnête homme Aaron. Nous savons très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.**

— **Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rabrouer ton frère Annabeth.** Cracha Dorothy. **Il n'a fait qu'agir pour le bien du village.**

— **En tuant mes amis !**

— **Des monstres Annabeth !** Reprit Dorothy. **Ils n'étaient que des monstres. Mais il faut croire qu'ils avaient pactisé avec le diable en personne.** Finit-elle dans un murmure d'effroi.

La jeune fille la regarda sans bien comprendre. Jane et Alec avaient toujours été gentil et aimable, elle ne croyait pas une seconde qu'ils aient fait une telle chose.

— **Tu dis n'importe quoi !** Lui répondit-elle.

— **Vraiment ! Alors que notre village a été réduit en cendre et que mon Thomas est mort !** Finit Dorothy dans un crie se mêlant à des pleures.

— **Je… Que c'est-il passé ? Où est père ?** Demanda la jeune fille. **Où allons-nous ?**

Elle réalisa que sa colère avait prit le pas pendant un moment sur ses questions.

— **Il s'est passé que des démons sont venus nous punir pour avoir tué leurs adorateurs.** Dit Denis. **Ils sont arrivés sans que l'on puisse les voir. Ils nous ont attaqués, tuant en se gorgeant de notre sang et mettant le feu à nos maisons.** Expliqua l'homme. **Puis ils nous ont rassemblés vers le chariot où ils nous ont forcés à monter. Ils sont très forts et rapides parce qu'on a tenté de s'enfuir et de se battre, mais c'était impossible. Cela fait une bonne demie journée que nous voyageons sans nous arrêter, on leur a demandé de nous laisser partir, de manger ou boire, mais il n'y a eu aucune réponse. Quant à ton père, il est dans le second chariot.**

Annabeth écouta le récit sans rien dire, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Puis elle se souvint du géant et de l'homme encapuchonné. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois en se souvenant de sa main glacée mais n'en parla pas. Malgré ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de vivre, elle leur en voulait toujours pour la mort de ses amis. La douleur était bien présente et elle ne voulait en aucun cas pardonner à ces assassins.

La jeune fille resta assise tout le reste du long trajet, s'enfermant dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Jane et Alec. Elle versa par moment quelques larmes, cachant son visage dans ses bras pour que personne ne la voit.

De tout leur trajet ils n'eurent droit qu'à un arrêt pour se sustenter et faire leurs besoins. Puis ils durent remonter dans le chariot et repartir de plus belle. Ils furent embarqués sur un bateau pour un voyage de plusieurs jours. Comprenant qu'on les conduisait sur le continent, ils surent, sans avoir besoin de le dire, qu'ils ne rentreraient jamais chez eux.

On les fit sortir du chariot au milieu de la nuit. Ils furent conduis dans un immense château d'allure imprenable. Annabeth observait tout ce qui l'entourait, se demandant ce qui allait maintenant leur arriver. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle austère où se trouvait une estrade avec dessus trois gros fauteuils.

Trois hommes étaient assis là. A gauche, une grande silhouette aux cheveux longs, bruns et ondulés. Son regard semblait se perdre dans ses pensées, comme s'il n'était pas présent. L'homme de droite lui en revanche était bien là. Son visage fermé et dure terrifia un grand nombre de présent, même Annabeth frissonna. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blanc, coupé étrangement à hauteur d'épaule et il arborait un sourire sadique. Le dernier siégeait au centre. Son air était grave mais moins menaçant. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient un visage de craie.

Ce qui la choqua ne fut pas leur posture royale, leur tenue faites dans des matières nobles, où bien les regards dures et sadiques. Mais plutôt la couleur de leurs yeux. Ils étaient rouges, rouge comme le sang.

— **Approcher.** Ordonna calmement l'homme au centre.

Tous, sans exception, s'exécutèrent. Les plus âgés s'avancèrent devant les autres, cachant partiellement la vue de la jeune fille. Son père, qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le début du voyage, lui sembla affaiblit, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la parole.

— **Qui êtes-vous ? Et…**

— **Silence !** Cracha l'homme blond. **Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de poser quelques questions que ce soit. Garder le silence si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous y force.**

Le père d'Annabeth baissa la tête en signe de soumission, ce qui surprit grandement sa fille. Jamais elle n'avait vue son père agir de cette manière.

— **Bien, comme vient de vous le dire Caïus, vous n'êtes pas ici pour poser des questions mais pour nous écouter et très attentivement.**

L'homme se leva de son siège sans pour autant se déplacer.

— **Vous êtes ici chez nous, en Italie.**

Quelques exclamations se firent entendre, mais l'homme n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit.

— **A Volterra plus exactement. Mes frères Marcus.** Dit-il en désignant l'homme de gauche. **Caïus.** Poursuivit-il en désignant celui de droite. **Et moi-même, Aro, sommes les chefs du puissant clan de vampire, les Volturi.**

Ces derniers mots firent pousser des cris de peur dans les rangs des villageois.

— **Bien, je constate que vous reconnaissez quel danger nous représentons pour vous. Vous êtes ici pour nous servir et nous obéir sans protestation. Toutes tentatives de rébellion, mutinerie, corruption, voir de fuite sera sévèrement puni. Par là j'entends la mort.**

Une nouvelle fois des exclamations se firent entendre.

— **Ce que nous attendons de vous est très simple. Vous serez en charge de l'entretient des lieux et accéderez à toutes nos requêtes. Vous ne pourrez pas vous adressez directement à l'un d'entre nous sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation et l'avoir obtenue. Quand vous vous déplacerez, vous devrez toujours baisser la tête et vous écarter sur le passage de l'un d'entre nous. Et enfin, vous devrez toujours appelez les membres du clan maître ou maîtresse. Si l'un de vous ne respecte pas ses règles, nous devront les lui faire comprendre par la force.**

Voyant que tous semblaient visiblement avoir compris, Aro leva la main gauche. Deux vampires apparurent comme par enchantement devant les humains qui sursautèrent.

— **Suivez-nous jusque dans vos quartiers.** Dit le plus petit des deux.

— **Démétri et Félix vous guideront dans le château, tâchez de rapidement vous souvenir des lieux, que vous puissiez être en mesure de travailler.** Conclut le chef des vampires.

*/*/*/*/*

Annabeth suivit bien sagement les directives qu'on lui donna à partir de ce jour. Ayant perdu ses seuls véritables amis, elle décida que les autres personnes qui étaient avec elle ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle s'en soucie.

Elle travailla tout d'abord comme aide, de part son âge elle ne pouvait pas faire toutes les tâches les plus difficiles. Le temps passant elle évolua, passant par la cuisine, destiné aux les humains, l'entretient du linge, puis le ménage des chambres et des espaces communs. Elle devint efficace dans tous les secteurs que l'on avait dévolus aux femmes, ce qui lui permit d'en changer régulièrement.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais oublié ses amis et elle pensait très souvent à eux pendant qu'elle exécutait ses tâches. Mais le moment où elle était le plus nostalgique fut lors de la date d'anniversaire des jumeaux. Elle réfréna toute la journée des larmes de tristesse aux souvenirs des années passées et elle se confectionna une pâtisserie qu'elle mangea en l'hommage de ses amis.

Trois ans maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivé ici et qu'ils travaillaient pour les Volturi. Certains avaient, malgré les règles établies, tentés de s'échapper ou contester, ce qui fut le cas de son frère. Mais ils avaient été tués devant tout le monde afin de servir d'exemple. Après cela, tout le monde se tint à sa place.

Annabeth avait grandit et malgré sa captivité elle réussit tout de même à trouver sa vie relativement agréable. Certes elle servait des êtres de la nuit, était quasiment reléguée à l'état d'esclave et ne voyait plus qu'au travers de vitres l'extérieur et la campagne, mais il lui restait une chose : elle était en vie.

Curieuse de nature, elle écoutait les discussions des vampires, quand elle le pouvait. Elle avait voulut emprunter, en cachette, quelques livres dans l'immense bibliothèque qu'elle nettoyait. Malheureusement ceux-ci étaient dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, Jane ne lui ayant apprit à déchiffrer que le dialecte qu'ils parlaient chez eux.

Seule ombre à son tableau : Herbert. L'ami de son frère était devenu de plus en plus présent dans sa vie à mesure qu'elle grandissait et surtout depuis la disparition de son aîné. Elle n'était pas idiote et savait pourquoi il s'intéressait à elle. Avec ses longs cheveux brun, attaché en une natte qu'elle utilisait pour se faire une couronne autour de la tête, ses yeux étrangement violet, comme sa mère et en amande, son petit nez fin, sa bouche devenu plus pulpeuse, tout comme ses formes, elle devenait intéressante aux yeux du jeune homme qui avait cinq ans de plus qu'elle.

Certes la différence d'âge était moindre, elle en avait vu se marier avec un très grand, voir trop grand, écart d'année. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour ses parents. Sa mère, Edith, en avait tout juste quinze quand Edmund, le père d'Annabeth, avait conclut un arrangement avec celui qui allait être son beau-père. Il avait trente ans, avait eu une première épouse, morte en couche avec leur enfant et il lui fallait un héritier. Membre influent de la communauté, il avait trouvé que s'unir avec un autre riche propriétaire était la meilleure solution. Annabeth ne savait pas si ses parents s'étaient aimé, mais elle en doutait fortement.

Toujours est-il qu'Herbert ne cessait de la courtiser alors qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Elle le tenait responsable de la mort des jumeaux, ayant directement participé à leur exécution. Et puis il n'avait rien d'attrayant tant physiquement, qu'intellectuellement. Elle s'étonnait encore qu'il n'ai pas tenté de s'échapper en même temps que son frère, un sursaut d'intelligence peut-être. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs eu là une très mauvaise idée de jour là, ce qui lui avait valu une exécution devant tout le monde, pour « montrer l'exemple », comme l'avait répéter Aro.

Ce souvenir la fit une nouvelle fois frissonner. Bien sûr elle ne portait plus vraiment son frère dans son cœur, mais le voir terminer sa vie ainsi l'avait affectée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Suite à cette événement, son père avait finit par se laisser mourir, ayant tout perdu, y comprit son précieux héritier. La jeune fille ne représentait pas autant d'intérêt pour Edmund, après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme.

Elle s'était donc retrouvée orpheline, mais de part le fait qu'ils résidaient au château des vampire, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de trouver un époux pour pouvoir continuer à vivre. Ainsi, les avances de plus en plus présentes de l'ancien ami de son frère la laissaient de marbre.

— **Tu embellis de jour en jour Annabeth.** Tenta de roucouler Herbert.

La jeune fille leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Elle ne contait plus les tentatives de séductions qu'il employait sur elle depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant, exactement depuis qu'elle avait fêté ses seize printemps.

— **Je n'ai pas le temps, Herbert. Je dois aller changer des draps dans l'aile Est.**

— **Laisse-moi t'accompagner au moins.**

— **Tu sais pourtant bien que tu ne peux pas y aller.**

— **Je m'arrêterai avant.**

Elle soupira longuement en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui échapper avant d'entrer dans l'aile dévolue aux membres les plus importants du clan. Elle acquiesça alors, bien décidée à marcher le plus rapidement possible, pour que le temps passé avec Herbert soit le plus court possible.

Elle prit le linge propre, puis se dirigea vers les appartements de Marcus. En chemin ils croisèrent quelques gardes et comme toujours ils s'écartèrent en baissant la tête pour les laisser passer.

— **Que dirais-tu de venir te promener avec moi tout à l'heure ?** Repartit à l'attaque Herbert.

— **Se promener ?** **Dans les couloirs !** Rit-elle en trouvant l'idée ridicule.

— **Non, dans les jardins.**

— **Tu sais bien qu'ils nous sont interdit, sauf au moment de leur entretient.**

— **Certes, mais la nuit personne ne s'y rend.**

Elle se garda bien de lui dire que les vampires ne dormaient pas et qu'il était plus que probable qu'ils se rendent compte de leur présence.

— **C'est très gentil.** Dit-elle faussement en s'arrêtant devant une lourde porte qui marquait l'entrée de l'aile Est. **Mais je ne tiens pas à passer quelques temps dans les cachots.** Poursuivit-elle en se souvenant avec effrois des cris de souffrance qu'elle avait entendue venant de là. **Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois aller travailler.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, elle poussa la lourde porte et s'engouffra dans l'escalier décevant les différents étages, s'appliquant à bien refermer derrière elle. Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse de s'être débarrasser d'Herbert, du moins pour le moment. Finissant son travail, elle passa par la laverie pour y déposer les draps et croisa Susan.

— **Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, nous sommes tous requis dans la grande salle.** Lui dit la vieille femme.

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille retira son tablier qu'elle plia et posa sur une table et suivit Susan jusque dans la grande salle. Elle se demandait bien se que les maîtres pouvaient avoir à leur annoncer, puisqu'ils ne se rendaient là-bas qu'en cas d'annonce importante.

 _Peut-être que quelqu'un n'a pas respecter les règles_ , pensa-t-elle en souhaitant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Elle n'avait plus confiance en les gens avec qui elle vivait et qui lui avaient fait indirectement du mal. Mais elle n'en était pas venue à souhaiter leur mort. Alors qu'elle avançait, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la salle, un sentiment de curiosité, mais aussi d'inquiétude apparu en elle, en même temps qu'un grand vent apporta des nuages gris dans le ciel habituellement si bleu de Volterra.


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponses :

A **Lutin bicolore** : Coucou ! Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas deviné la suite de l'histoire (sinon il y a moins d'intérêt à la lire). Devenir un vampire… qui sait. Et pour en faire un repas et bien cela m'aurait nettement posé un problème pour la suite de mon histoire, vue qu'Annabeth en est le personnage principale. Mais je suis certaine qu'en se creusant un peu la tête on peut en faire une histoire. En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira et répondra (en partie seulement, il faudrait pas tout dévoiler maintenant) à tes questions. ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Arrivant devant la grande salle, Annabeth rejoignit le reste des humains, comme à chaque fois, placés au milieu de la salle. Évidement, elle avait grandit un peu depuis qu'elle était ici, mais elle n'en restait pas moins l'une des plus petite des lieux. Elle dû donc, comme toujours, se mettre à l'avant si elle tenait à voir quelque chose.

Une fois placée, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait énormément de gardes. L'annonce qu'allaient faire les maîtres devait être d'une extrême importance. Ces derniers arrivèrent d'ailleurs peu de temps après, leurs épouses avec eux. Une fois installés, il ne resta plus qu'Aro debout et celui-ci prit la parole.

— **Nous avons une grande nouvelle à partager avec vous tous ici présent.** Commença-t-il. **Après de longues années de lutes face à un adversaire redoutable et qui tentait d'inspirer la peur, la crainte et surtout sa suprématie sur la totalité du monde, aussi bien vampirique qu'humain, nous avons réussit à le mettre à bas et rétablir l'équilibre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de dévoiler notre existence aux hommes et notre société se doit d'évoluer cacher et en marge de celle des hommes. C'est pour cela que nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, notre clan est devenu la famille royale de notre monde, dont Marcus, Caïus et moi-même sommes les rois, seconder de nos charmantes épouses.**

Aro fit une pose afin de ménager son effet et de regarder les présents dans la salle.

— **Mais cette victoire permet également de mettre en lumière deux nouveaux vampires au sein de notre famille. Sous-estimé de leur « vivant », ils ont su faire preuve de courage face à leur mort, mais aussi d'une adaptation remarquable en ce qui concerne leur nouvelle condition. Leurs compétences sont inestimables pour nous, c'est pourquoi ils figurent dès à présent parmi la garde d'honneur, la plus proche du pouvoir, la plus prestigieuse et la plus puissante. Ils nous ont permis, de par leurs talents, de vaincre l'ennemi, c'est pour cela que nous tenons à les présenter officiellement.** Termina le vampire.

Ce long discours intrigua tout le monde, y compris Annabeth. Elle se demandait qui pouvaient bien être ces vampires si impressionnants selon Aro. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour connaître la réponse que deux être firent leur apparition. Deux personnes semblant tout droit sortis de ses souvenirs. Tous poussèrent des exclamations de surprises et de confusions.

Jane et Alec se tenaient là, debout devant eux. Ils portaient la tenue de gardes de rang supérieur des Volturi, ainsi que leur blason. Ils étaient semblables à ce qu'ils ressemblaient la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, il y a trois ans de cela maintenant. Les seules différences étant leurs peaux plus blanches, leurs beautés plus frappantes et bien entendu leurs yeux rouge sang.

En les contemplant, Annabeth ne pu réprimer un sourire de se former sur son visage. Qu'importe qu'ils soient devenus des vampires, ils avaient survécu, d'une certaine façon et c'était le principal. Plus rien ne pourrait les atteindre et certainement pas les anciens habitants de leur village. Elle en était heureuse pour eux.

— **Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater nos chers Jane et Alec ne sont par mort comme vous le pensiez. Nous sommes intervenus avant, bien que vous leur ayez infligé de douloureux supplices.** Reprit Aro avec froideur. **Nous avons donc dû sévir et vous faire payer vos actes. C'est pourquoi certains d'entre vous se trouvent ici aujourd'hui. Dorénavant et comme les présentations sont faite, vous avez ordres de répondre à toutes leurs demandes comme vous le faisiez jusqu'à maintenant avec tous les autres membres du clan. Et vous les appellerez également maîtresse et maître.**

Annabeth n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraite les ordres d'Aro. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était que sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle considérait un peu comme une grande sœur et celui pour qui elle avait toujours eu des sentiments amoureux étaient bel et bien en vie. Ceux-ci regardaient la salle sans grand intérêt et les humains qui s'y trouvaient avec dédain et rancœur pour ce qu'ils avaient osez faire.

Alors qu'Aro allait congédier tout le monde, Jane porta les yeux sur Annabeth. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et la vampire ouvrit imperceptiblement la bouche, laissant échapper un petit mot.

— **Beth.**

— **Jane.**

Les deux furent prononcés en même temps et dans un murmure que seuls les vampires entendirent. Intrigué, Alec suivit le regard de sa sœur et tomba sur Annabeth. Toujours souriante mais dans une version d'elle plus âgé, plus mature, plus… femme. Pendant un instant il la trouva différente, mais se reprit en songeant qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui avaient voulu les tuer lui et sa sœur trois ans plus tôt.

La scène n'échappa cependant pas au roi de Volterra. Aro congédia tout le monde, voulant obtenir des explications de la part de ses gardes face à leur réaction. Il regarda s'éloigner tous les humains, dont la jeune fille qui avait tiré un mot à Jane, qui depuis son réveil ne faisait absolument pas cas des humains.

D'un signe de tête, il ordonna à Démétri de fermer les portes aux nez de la jeune humaine. Celle-ci en fut plus que surprise et regarda le garde qui se tenait devant elle, apeurée. Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et les battements de son cœur se répercutèrent dans les oreilles de tous les vampires présents.

— **N'ai pas peur très chère.** Dit la voie d'Aro de façon rassurante. **Nous ne te ferons rien, je tiens simplement à avoir les réponses à mes interrogations.**

En l'entendant, Annabeth tenta de se ressaisir et fit face à toute la salle. Elle déglutit difficilement en constatant que tous les vampires étaient encore présent et l'observaient avec attention. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher elle sentit de nouveau de l'inquiétude et de la peur la gagner de l'intérieure. Elle sursauta quand le tonnerre éclata, suivit par un éclair.

— **Étrange ce temps.** S'étonna Aro.

— **Maître.** S'éleva une voix à la gauche d'Annabeth.

Aro porta son attention sur le vampire, ce qui soulagea la jeune fille, heureuse de ne plus être le centre de toutes les attentions. Elle baissa alors la tête, comme l'ordonnait les règles établies, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir deux regards brûlant posés sur elle, l'un plus amical que l'autre.

— **Oui Eleazar.**

— **C'est elle qui provoque ces changements.**

— **Je te demande pardon.** Parut surprit Aro.

— **Elle n'en a pas conscience, mais ses émotions influent directement sur le temps. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une latence de son don, il s'enclenche involontairement.**

Aro alla prendre la main de son garde, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, la fixant avec une grande attention. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

— **Puis-je.** Demanda-t-il.

Complètement perdue et ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, elle releva la tête pour voir Aro attendre tranquillement sa réponse. Elle hocha doucement la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle fut surprise quand il lui prit la main, ressentant le froid glaciale qui lui rappelait cette nuit si douloureuse à son cœur.

— **Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il m'est été possible de passer à côté .** Sourit Aro en lui lâchant la main. **J'ai pourtant déjà eu le plaisir de sonder cet esprit, fort intéressant. Je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ce que tu as tenté de faire pour aider les jumeaux.**

Cette phrase eu l'avantage de faire tourner la tête d'Alec qui se désintéressait totalement de la conversation jusque là. Il affichait un air interrogateur, signifiant qu'il se demandait bien ce qu'Annabeth avait pu faire pour les aider. Pas grand-chose visiblement, sinon ils n'auraient pas été attaché à des poteaux avant qu'on ne leur mette le feu.

— **Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait tout ton possible, mais il est difficile d'avoir le dessus sur une personne plus âgé et forte que soi.** La rassura Aro.

— **Mon frère.** Retentit une voix traînante dans le dos du roi.

Aro se retourna et regarda Marcus qui visiblement c'était réveillé de son mutisme habituelle. Annabeth observa la scène intriguée, il était rare qu'elle soit si longtemps en présence des membres du clan et voir agir des vampires était quelque chose d'étrange et fascinant. Ainsi elle vit Aro prendre la main de Marcus comme il l'avait fait avec Eleazar et elle, pour la lâcher quelques instants plus tard tout en souriant. Puis il se mit à rire, visiblement plus qu'heureux.

— **Qui a-t-il Aro ?** Demanda Caïus visiblement ennuyé qu'on le tienne à l'écart.

— **Il se trouve que la jeune Annabeth ici présente est tout simplement pleine de surprise.** Exposa-t-il. **Il est vrai qu'il aurait été dommage de perdre une telle perle il y a trois ans de cela et qu'elle serve de repas à Félix plutôt que de venir travailler ici.**

— **Pourrais-tu être plus clair.** Reprit Caïus un peu plus irrité de ne toujours pas comprendre.

— **Eleazar vient de trouver un nouveau talent pour notre clan. Cette jeune personne modifie le temps par le biais de ses émotions.**

— **J'avais cru comprendre.** Marmonna Caïus.

— **Elle sera capable de contrôler et manipuler les éléments une fois transformée. Oui très chère, tu auras ce don.** Finit-il en regardant une Annabeth plus que surprise.

— **Mais je…**

La jeune fille ferma rapidement la bouche se rappelant le règlement, baissant par la même occasion la tête, honteuse.

— **Tu peux parler Annabeth.**

La jeune fille regarda le vampire et le remercia silencieusement.

— **Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir maître. Je me serais rendu compte de quelque chose si j'avais eu la possibilité de changer le temps.**

— **Tu n'y crois pas.**

— **Non maître.**

— **Pourtant il a toujours fait beau le jour de l'anniversaire des jumeaux… parce que tu étais heureuse.**

— **C'est normal d'être heureux quand il fait beau.**

— **Il pleut quand tu es triste.**

— **Tout le monde est plus maussade quand** **il fait gris.**

— **Non, il pleut à cause de tes larmes.**

Annabeth se sentait complètement perdue face à ses révélations et surtout la détermination qu'Aro mettait à la convaincre. Comment pouvait-elle influencer le temps, c'était une idée des plus saugrenus. Personne n'était capable d'un tel prodige et encore moins elle.

— **Il est parfaitement normal que tu doutes qu'une telle chose soit possible, mais elle est tout à fais vrai. Tu pourras t'en rendre compte par toi-même maintenant.**

Il fit une courte pause avant de reprendre.

— **Bien, en attendant il va falloir que l'on te trouve une autre affectation que celle que tu as actuellement. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'un des gardes t'attaque sans raison et que nous perdions un tel talent.**

Aro mit ses mains sous son menton, semblant visiblement réfléchie à la question. Annabeth attendit d'être fixer sur son sort. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait son futur et elle espérait que celui-ci reste sans trop de nuage.

Elle avait toujours bien sagement suivit les règles ici, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être punis. La sentence des vampires était bien pire que toutes les corrections que lui avait infligé son frère. Et puis elle se savait condamnée à vivre ici pour le restant de son existence, qu'elle imaginait brève, alors autant faire avec ce qu'elle avait.

La jeune fille avait de nouveau baissée la tête et réfléchissait elle aussi à ce que le nouvellement roi des vampires allait lui imposer. S'il ne voulait plus qu'elle travail, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? Deux seules et uniques idées s'imposèrent à elle : la mort ou le cachot. La seconde étant la moins pire et dramatique des deux. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver enfermée dans cette endroit sombre, humide et privée du peut qu'elle avait encore. Non, c'était certain. Autant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, surtout qu'elle avait retrouvé ses seuls véritables amis.

Pourtant son inquiétude grandissait fasse à l'hypothèse d'être enfermer comme une criminelle, surtout qu'Aro tardait à prendre sa décision et que personne ne se risquait à parler en attendant. Plus ses craintes grandissaient et plus elle entendait un bruit sourd résonner dans la grande salle. Annabeth était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son cœur, elle pouvait l'entendre distinctement dans sa cage thoracique.

Tournant la tête vers où provenait le bruit, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un des branches du grand arbre, qui était dans la petite cours et qui permettait de donner tant de luminosité à la salle. La branche frappait rapidement, mais de façon régulière, contre la vitre.

— **Quel vent, tu ne trouves pas.**

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant enfin la voix du roi percer le silence. Elle regarda ce dernier, lui offrant un regard complètement perdue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui parlait du temps.

— **Le vent, il augmente de la même façon que les battements de ton cœur.**

Surprise par cette explication elle se rendit compte qu'il avait effectivement raison. Tous se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, elle se sentait complètement perdue face à une situation qui la dépassait complètement et qu'elle ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Alors qu'elle allait baisser une nouvelle fois la tête, elle tomba sur le visage de Jane. Cette dernière la regardait de façon rassurante et cette image lui fit du bien et tout s'apaisa, comme par magie.

— **Bien, reprenons.** S'éleva la voix d'Aro. **Nous parlions de ton affectation. Étant donné que tu étais proche des jumeaux avant leur transformation et que tu connais déjà tout le travail qui peut-être demandé, tu seras à leur service. Tu ne suivras que leurs ordres à eux et les notre, bien évidement. Tu seras en quelque sorte leur domestique personnelle et attitrée. Le temps où ils ne seront pas dans leurs appartements tu resteras dans les quartiers dévolus aux humains et tu y accompliras les tâches courantes.**

— **Oui maître.**

— **Parfait, tu peux disposer.**

S'inclinant comme il était de mise pour sa condition, Annabeth fit demi-tour et quitta rapidement la grande salle pour regagner la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Durant son trajet elle repensa à la scène à laquelle elle venait de participer, mais aussi et surtout à la joie qu'elle avait ressentit en constatant que Jane et Alec étaient toujours en vie.

Un sourire étira de plus en plus ses lèvres et c'est en sentant un rayon de soleil lui éclairer le visage qu'elle accepta cette idée folle que, peut-être, oui, elle pouvait remplir de nouveau sa vie de lumière.


	5. Chapitre 5

Réponses :

A **Lutin bicolore** : Hello ! Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que les rois (surtout Aro ici) sont devenus gentils. Intéressé serait un meilleur terme je pense. De mon côté je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi tu pensais pour se qui allait se passer. Ah… Alec ! Que dire de lui… pour le savoir il va falloir lire la suite.;-)

A **PolyoLeChat** : Merci, en souhaitant que la suite te plaise tout autant.

A **Madmoiselle acid** : D'accord ! La suite, la suite, la suite est là ! (ha ha ha ! :-D)

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Tout le monde semblait encore sous le choque de la nouvelle, mais Annabeth, elle, était ravie. Plus que ça, elle n'allait finalement pas finir ses jours au fond d'un cachot sombre et humide, mais être au service des jumeaux. Cela lui permettrait de passer du temps avec Jane et tenter de discuter un peu avec Alec.

Sortant de sa chambre pour entamer son premier jour dans sa nouvelle charge, elle croisa Herbert. Enfin, ce dernier était accoudé au mur en face de sa porte, signe qu'il l'attendait. Elle se contenta de le regarder rapidement avant de poursuivre son chemin.

— **Annabeth, attends-moi !** S'exclama-t-il en constatant qu'elle ne le rejoignait pas.

— **Herbert, je dois aller travailler. J'ai une nouvelle affectation, je ne peux pas rester à discuter.**

Il se plaça alors devant elle, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— **Oh, c'est pour cela qu'ils t'ont gardé. Quand j'ai vu les portes se fermer devant toi je me suis inquiété.**

— **Tout va très bien Herbert. Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser passer je…**

— **Et donc où dois-tu travailler.**

— **Uniquement dans l'aile Est.**

— **Oh, c'est… inattendu.**

— **Oui, mais c'est ainsi.** Répondit-elle en refoulant une parole cinglante.

Elle réussit à contourner le jeune homme et à s'éclipser alors qu'elle l'entendait continuer à lui parler. Elle se retourna lui faisant un léger signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Elle marcha d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'aile Est et finit par arriver devant la grande porte.

La jeune fille souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage puis poussa le lourd battant en bois. Ses pas résonnèrent sur la pierre, se répercutant contre les murs. Le silence était palpable, alors qu'elle arrivait enfin dans le bon couloir puis devant une double porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper à celle-ci qu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

Annabeth fut alors tirer en avant telle une poupée et se retrouva dans deux bras froid et aussi dure que de la pierre. Surprise dans un premier temps, elle se détendit en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde, mais qui était beaucoup plus lumineuse que dans son souvenir. Elle souleva à son tour ses bras et les enroula autour du corps de sa meilleure amie.

— **Oh mon dieu Beth ! Tu es toujours en vie !**

— **C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça. Oh j'ai eu tellement mal en sachant ce qu'ils vous avaient fait.**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la jeune fille se mit à pleurer à chaude larme sans être capable de s'arrêter. Doucement, Jane détacha ses bras du frêle corps de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, elle savait que maintenant sa force était décuplée et un simple geste pouvait être fatal à Annabeth.

Une fois séparées l'une de l'autre, Jane conduisit son amie plus loin dans la grande pièce qui faisait office de salon privée et la fit s'asseoir sur un canapé. A peine furent-elles installées que la porte donnant sur le couloir s'ouvrit. Alec se stoppa devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il détailla un instant Annabeth, puis, sans rien dire, il prit la direction de la porte se trouvant à gauche dans la pièce.

— **Alec !**

Ce dernier se stoppa en entendant sa sœur l'appeler, mais il ne se retourna pas pour autant.

— **Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous, afin de rattraper le temps perdu.**

Finalement le jeune vampire pivota sur lui-même et croisa le regard demandant de sa sœur. Puis il tourna le visage en direction d'Annabeth. La jeune fille le regarda légèrement inquiète, puis tenta un sourire, faisant grogner Alec. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, elle le perdit instantanément et baissa instinctivement la tête pour la plus grande satisfaction du vampire.

— **Alec !** Trancha sa sœur.

— **Quoi. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais m'abaisser à discuter avec ma nourriture tout de même.**

Cette remarque fit frissonner Annabeth qui garda volontairement les yeux baissés.

— **Alec ! Il s'agit de Beth voyons, pas de n'importe quel premier humain venu.**

— **N'oublie pas ce qu'il c'est passé avant qu'Aro ne nous sortent de ce village. Elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est exactement la même chose.** Cracha-t-il d'une façon plus froide que la glace.

Jamais elle n'avait encore entendu Alec parler ainsi, il était toujours très calme, même un peu distant. Mais en aucun cas il n'avait été désobligeant, blessant ou cassant avec elle. La jeune fille sentit comme une fissure se former dans son cœur, réalisant que le fossé entre le vampire et elle était plus grand que jamais. Elle fit tout pour retenir ses larmes et fut fière d'elle en constatant qu'elle y arrivait.

Dans le même temps, Jane envoya un regard noir à son frère et lui demanda silencieusement de partir. Il regarda sa sœur une fraction de seconde, puis tourna les talons sans un regard pour la jeune fille, qui avait été son ami pendant sa vie d'humain. Arrivant dans sa chambre, il retira sa cape et regarda le jardin à travers sa fenêtre. Voyant s'accumuler quelques nuages gris au-dessus d'eux il soupira.

— **Mon frère est un crétin.**

— **Je devrais peut-être partir…**

— **Non, certainement pas. Tu as oublié ce qu'a dit Aro, tu es à notre service exclusif. Et pour l'instant je souhaite que ma meilleure amie reste vers moi et me raconte tous ce qui lui ait arrivé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue.** Demanda Jane un grand sourire sur les lèvres. **S'il te plaie, ne pense plus à ce qu'a dit Alec, il a juste du mal avec… certaines informations qu'il vient d'avoir. Il lui faut du temps, mais il redeviendra comme avant.**

— **Taciturne.** Tenta Annabeth en esquissant un petit sourire.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire d'une façon encore plus claire et agréable qu'avant. Des petites clochettes qui s'entrechoquaient doucement n'auraient pas réussit à produire un aussi jolie son.

— **Oui, c'est parfaitement le mot. Bien, alors dis-moi, comment vas-tu depuis ces années ? Tu as tellement changé, tu es devenue… une très jolie jeune fille.**

Annabeth rougit légèrement sous le compliment, ne se sentant jamais à l'aise face à ce type de réflexion sur elle.

— **J'ai grandit.** Finit-elle par énoncer simplement. **Les choses n'ont pas été si difficiles, à l'exception des premiers jours.** Reprit-elle en se souvenant des événements.

Elle se mit alors à lui parler de sa vie ici, des tâches qu'elle avait à accomplir, le fait qu'elle évitait tant que possible Herbert qui était de plus en plus présent depuis la disparition de son frère et ensuite de son père. Cette dernière information fit froncer les sourcils de Jane.

— **Tu souhaites que je te débarrasse de lui ?**

— **Non, c'est très généreux de ta part, mais je vais régler ce problème seule.**

— **D'accord.** Acquiesça la vampire.

De son côté, Jane se mit à lui raconter, sans entrer dans les détails sanglant, leurs premier jours en tant que vampires et la découverte de leurs dons. Ces derniers surprirent la jeune fille qui cacha le choque qu'elle éprouvait en sachant que sa meilleure amie pouvait faire souffrir n'importe qui par la simple pensée et surtout qu'elle adorait le faire.

Voyant pourtant l'inquiétude se peindre sur le visage de son amie, Jane la rassura en disant qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de l'utiliser sur elle. Elle se garda bien de lui dire qu'en revanche elle en usait avec les autres humains et même certains vampires. Une question d'ailleurs lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'elle avait revus tous ceux qui restaient du village.

— **Beth…**

— **Oui ?**

— **J'aimerais que tu me parles du jour de notre… mort.**

A l'entente de ce dernier mot, la jeune fille retint sa respiration. Non, elle ne voulait pas en parler, se souvenir et raviver des sentiments douloureux qui l'avaient amené à penser que les jumeaux avaient été tués à cause de son frère. C'est pour cela qu'elle hocha négativement la tête dans un premier temps.

— **S'il te plaît Beth… Aro sait ce qu'il c'est passé, mais il n'a pas souhaité nous en parler. Il a simplement déclaré que ce devait être à toi de le faire pour que nous puissions en discuter et ainsi passer à autre chose.**

— **Je…**

— **Beth… pour moi…**

La supplique de Jane eu raison de la jeune fille qui capitula. Il y avait chez sa meilleure amie quelque chose de fascinant et d'envoûtant qui faisait que l'on ne pouvait lui résister.

— **Le soir avant votre… votre…**

Mais elle ne réussit pas à prononcer le mot et poursuivit donc.

— **J'ai entendu mon frère et ses amis parler d'une façon de régler les problèmes du village. Il consistait à vous conduire sur la place où attendait un bûcher et à vous brûler. « Comme les sorciers que vous étiez », a-t-il dit. En entendant ça, j'ai voulu tout de suite venir vous prévenir, même s'il était déjà tard je devais aller vous trouver. Faire en sorte que vous puissiez quitter les lieux en vous préparant un minimum. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'atteindre la route que mon frère m'a attrapé se doutant que je l'avais entendu. Il ne voulait pas que je contre-quart son plan, alors il m'a enfermé dans le cellier. J'y ai passé la nuit et toute la journée du lendemain.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient misent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'elle revivait ces instants douloureux. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.

— **J'ai tenté d'appeler à l'aide, que l'on me sorte de là pour que je puisse ensuite aller vous voir. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai tapé contre cette porte, combien j'ai tentée de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y a fait. Je suis tombée de fatigue et c'est en entendant des cries provenir de l'extérieure que j'ai su ce qu'il se passait. Je te jure Jane !** Pleura-t-elle encore plus. **J'ai tenté de venir, j'ai prié pour qu'ils ne vous fassent rien, que vous vous en sortiez…**

— **Ce n'est rien Beth. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça…**

— **C'est Félix qui m'a trouvé et conduit plus loin dans le village. J'étais complètement perdue en voyant ce qu'il se passait, la mort, le feu…** Dit-elle en frissonnant. **Quand je me suis remise j'ai tenté de vous retrouver** **pour… pour vous sauver, mais il m'a retenue. Puis, je le sais maintenant, Aro a lu mes pensées et décidé de m'emmener ici. Félix m'a assommé et je me suis réveillée dans un chariot, apprenant plus sur ce qu'il c'était passé.**

Annabeth se sentit épuisée tout d'un coup et soulagée d'avoir pu raconter cette histoire qui la hantait depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Comme si un immense poids venait de lui tomber des épaules, du fait que sa meilleure amie savait ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire pour l'aider.

Sans attendre, Jane la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement pour la rassurer.

— **C'est ce que je te disais Beth. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu n'as rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. Tu as tenté de t'opposer à ta famille, au village dans sa totalité pour nous aider et même quand tu pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir tu as tout de même voulus essayer. C'est très courageux de ta part et je ne te remercierais jamais assez. Tu as prouvé par ton comportement que tu étais effectivement bien plus que ma meilleure amie, mais la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.**

Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur de la jeune fille qui se laissa complètement aller dans les bras de celle qu'elle appellerait toujours sa sœur. Elle ressentit une immense fatigue la prendre et le bercement de Jane aidant, elle finit par s'endormir tranquillement.


	6. Chapitre 6

Réponses :

A **Lutin bicolore** : ben non, ce serait bien trop simple s'ils se tombaient dans les bras. Méchant, salaud… je suis bien d'accord et pour tout te dire : c'est voulu ! Du coup je suis contente d'avoir « bien réussit » cette version de lui. Reste à savoir s'il restera ainsi éternellement…

A **Rose** : merci du petit message d'encouragement, en souhaitant que la suite t'intéresse toujours.

A **Madmoiselle acid** : oui, je ne voulais pas que cela tourne uniquement sur cet aspect là de l'histoire (même si je suis une grande romantique). J'imaginais bien les Volturi avoir des humains à leur service, même si je reconnais on ne parle pas beaucoup d'eux. Concernant les autres Volturi et bien… à voir, mais il est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas être très présent dans les prochains chapitres.

A **Taraimperatrice** : merci pour ce long et sympa message. Il est vrai que l'on a pas l'occasion de rencontrer les jumeaux avant leur transformation (même s'ils apparaissent peut humain dans mon histoire). Aaaahhh Jane et son don… Herbert et son insistance… va ti souffrir, va ti pas souffrir ? Ça pour le savoir il faut lire la suite (hi hi hi). Pour ce qui est d'Alec, il est gratiné lui aussi, mais je l'aime bien comme ça. Je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer tout gentil d'un coup d'un seul, avec qui que se soit d'ailleurs, pas uniquement Annabeth. Et cette dernière… et bien je voulais m'amuser (après tout les fictions sont faites pour ça) un peu avec elle et son don. On va voir jusqu'où elle est capable d'aller cette jeune fille ! Oh et merci pour les petites idées qui ont jaillis dans mon cerveaux en lisant ton commentaire (je mettrais une petite note pour toi si jamais je les ajoutes en cours de route).

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Un rayon de soleil éclaira le visage d'Annabeth et la fit grimacer. Doucement, elle s'étira tel un chat savourant cet instant entre le sommeil et le réveil. Ouvrant les yeux, elle tenta de savoir où elle se trouvait puisqu'il était certain qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. La pièce était beaucoup plus grande, très joliment meublée et le lit confortable dans lequel elle se trouvait n'avait rien à voir avec sa petite paillasse.

Elle souleva la couverture et sortit du lit, puis remit consciencieusement ses chaussures. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la seule porte présente dans la pièce, qu'elle ouvrit pour tomber sur le salon de Jane et Alec où elle avait discuté avec sa meilleure amie jusqu'au soir précédent.

— **Tu t'es endormit dans les bras de Jane hier, elle t'a mise dans son lit pour que tu te reposes.** Raisonna la voix d'Alec.

Elle sursauta en l'entendant, ne l'ayant pas vue tranquillement assit sur le canapé en train de lire. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas levé les yeux de son ouvrage pour lui adresser la parole, mais c'était une avancé.

— **Je…**

— **J'ai entendu ce que tu as dis à Jane.** Poursuivit-il en lui coupant la parole. **Tu n'es visiblement en rien responsable de ce que l'on nous a fait subir.**

Annabeth eu l'impression qu'Alec avait beaucoup de mal à faire sortir les mots qu'il disait à contrecœur. Mais savoir qu'il connaissait tous des détails des événements était tout ce qui lui importait. Pourtant elle déchanta quand il reprit la parole.

— **Mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit hier. Tu es et resteras toujours que de la nourriture.**

Elle accusa le coup qu'il venait de lui porter avec ces mots et baissa la tête comme elle avait si bien apprit à le faire depuis ses dernières années.

— **Avez-vous besoin de moi, maître ?** Lui demanda-t-elle en comprenant qu'il faudrait mettre une distance entre eux.

Elle ne le faisait non pas pour lui, mais pour elle. Se disant qu'ainsi, peut-être réussirait-elle par faire taire ses sentiments qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.

— **Non, je n'ai besoin de rien.**

— **Savez-vous si Jane aura besoin de mes services ?**

— **Non, elle est occupée pour la journée.**

— **Je vous laisse alors.**

Elle n'attendit pas qu'il lui réponde et de toute manière il ne le fit pas. Annabeth quitta la pièce en silence et regagna les quartiers réservés aux humains, d'humeur maussade. Elle croisa quelques personnes mais n'y fit pas attention, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était faire sa toilette et se mettre à travailler rapidement afin d'oublier sa peine.

Une fois rafraîchit, elle gagna les cuisines en quête d'un déjeuner, n'ayant pas mangé depuis le midi de la vieille, elle sentait son estomac gronder. Elle récupéra une assiette où elle mit une louche de soupe, se coupa un morceau de pain et s'attabla tranquillement. Mais son repos fut de courte durée puis qu'Herbert arriva. La voyant, il sourit grandement et vint s'installer en face d'elle.

— **Jolie Annabeth, je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir au souper d'hier. Je pensais que tu étais souffrante alors je suis allé jusqu'à ta chambre, mais tu n'y étais pas.** Lui dit-il en affichant un air à la fois inquiet et contrarié.

— **Oui, comme je te l'ai dit hier, je suis affectée à l'aile Est maintenant. Mon travail se termine quand l'on n'a plus besoin de moi.**

— **Et ils ont eu besoin de toi durant toute la nuit.**

Annabeth commençait à être à bout de patience avec Herbert. Elle ne supportait plus sa présence quasi permanente, ses demandes récurrentes à ce qu'ils se retrouvent pour « se promener » et plus abominable que tout, sa façon qu'il avait de toujours tout vouloir savoir sur ses faits et gestes. Elle décida alors de mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses au clair avec lui.

— **Écoute Herbert, je sais que tu étais un ami de mon frère et que dans ce sens tu souhaites prendre soin de moi comme l'aurais fait Aaron.**

Enfin, lui dicter sa conduite aurait été plus juste, pourtant elle n'en dit rien.

— **Mais je suis suffisamment grande maintenant pour me débrouiller par moi-même sans être obliger de donner un rapport constant de mon emploi du temps.** Finit-elle en tâchant d'être ferme.

— **C'est simplement que je m'inquiète pour toi Annabeth. J'aimerais tellement que tu t'ouvres plus à moi, que l'on partage…**

— **Je regrette Herbert, mais je ne souhaite pas entamer une relation quelle qu'elle soit avec toi.**

La jeune fille vit alors le visage du jeune homme se refermer, tout comme ses yeux avant qu'il ne souffle doucement. Puis il reporta son attention sur elle qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il accepte et s'en aille chercher une autre jeune femme à conquérir.

— **Je comprends. Savoir que ces monstres de Dereckson sont finalement toujours vivant t'as choqué. Il te faut un peu de temps pour te remettre et retrouver tes esprits. Je comprends parfaitement.** Dit-il en souriant doucement et posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière la retira aussitôt et le regarda de façon ahurit se lever.

— **Je vais te laisser quelques jours. Nous pourrons nous voir à ce moment là.**

Elle ne réussit pas à lui répondre tant elle était surprise par la réaction du jeune homme. Elle le regarda partir tranquillement, alors qu'elle se demandait encore si elle n'avait pas rêver la scène qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux.

Quelques jours passèrent et Herbert revint effectivement la voir. Mais forte heureusement Jane ayant besoin d'elle, Annabeth pu s'éclipser. Elle réussit d'ailleurs à lui échapper plus d'une fois de cette façon. Pourtant elle savait qu'il allait arriver un moment où elle devrait se confronter à lui et lui dire qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de lui comme prétendant.

— **Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir que j'intervienne ?** Lui redemanda Jane. **Un regard noir peut faire des miracles, je te promets de ne pas le toucher.** Sourit-elle.

La vampire imaginait déjà la douleur s'emparer du jeune homme pour son plus grand plaisir. Comprenant parfaitement à quoi faisait référence son amie, Annabeth frissonna légèrement avant de lui répondre.

— **Non, je t'assure que je vais réussir à l'éconduire.**

Certes elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement le jeune homme, mais de là à le laisser souffrir sous le pouvoir de sa meilleure amie, elle préférait l'éviter tant que possible.

— **Bien, je te laisse faire. Mais sache que si tu as le moindre besoin, je suis là.**

La jeune fille sourit aux dire de sa meilleure amie. Oui, elle savait que Jane pouvait intervenir, mais elle souhaitait se débrouiller seule. Après tout elle y était arrivé jusque là, elle pouvait continuer sans l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il fallait qu'elle propose une autre alternative pour Herbert afin qu'il se détourne d'elle, mais qui ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement à ce petit problème quand soudain, la solution lui sauta au visage. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Heureuse de sa trouvaille, Annabeth se remit au travail avec entrain. Elle chantonnait doucement tout en dépoussiérant les meubles de la chambre d'Alec quand ce dernier entra dans la pièce.

Arrêtant son travail, elle baissa la tête attendant qu'il lui dise qu'elle pouvait continuer ou bien sortir. Mais il ne fit rien, se contentant d'aller s'installer sur son canapé et d'ouvrir un livre. Ne sachant quoi faire, la jeune fille décida qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille. Elle récupéra torchons et brosses et commença à regagner le salon.

— **Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse pour que tu chantes pendant ton travail ?**

Elle fut surprise de l'entendre lui parler, surtout que son ton n'était pas cassant comme la dernière fois. Non, là il était tout simplement neutre.

— **Je… j'ai trouvé une solution à un problème.** Dit-elle sans trop entrer dans les détails.

Mais visiblement cette réponse ne suffit pas à Alec. Celui-ci quitta son livre des yeux pour les poser sur Annabeth. Elle se sentit scruter avec minutie et cela ne fit qu'accélérer les battements de son cœur.

— **Quel problème ?**

— **Et b… bien… dis… ons que…** Dit-elle en bafouillant.

— **Mais encore.** Répondit-il visiblement amusé de la voir mal à l'aise.

— **Je viens de trouver une personne qu'Herbert pourra courtiser.** Finit-elle par énoncer.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils et la regarda encore plus curieusement.

— **Et bien, tu es devenu une entremetteuse Annabeth. Cela ne te ressemble pas, mais bon, il est vrai que tout le monde change.**

La jeune fille voulu répondre mais fut coupée par sa meilleure amie.

— **Elle le fait pour qu'Herbert cesse de la courtiser elle, mon très cher frère.**

Alec se mit à grogner, ce qui surprit grandement la jeune fille, mais en aucun cas la vampire. Au contraire, celle-ci arborait un regard satisfait. Puis elle disparut comme elle était venue. De son côté le vampire observait avec encore plus d'attention Annabeth.

— **Et bien, Herbert n'est pas très difficile et a des goûts douteux pour s'enticher de toi.**

La remarque acerbe d'Alec lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Elle réprima un sanglot et sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge.

— **Il a peut-être des goûts douteux comme tu le dis si bien, mais lui au moins n'est pas aussi malfaisant que toi.**

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, mais étrangement elle ne les regrettait pas. Toutefois elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur, la main d'Alec enserrant son cou.

— **Pour qui te prends-tu pour me parler ainsi. Tu es peut-être toujours en très bon terme avec ma sœur, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te permettre autant de familiarité avec moi.**

Sans qu'elle se l'explique, elle sentit une vague de confiance la submerger, la poussant à lui tenir tête, au péril de sa vie.

— **Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser insulter sans rien dire. Je sais parfaitement où est ma place, mais cela ne justifie en rien ton comportement ignoble envers moi. Que tu haïsses les membres du village pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait est parfaitement compréhensible, mais ne crache pas ton venin sur moi, parce que je n'ai ni voulu ni participé à tout cela.**

— **Tais-toi.** Ordonna-t-il.

— **Ou quoi ? Tu vas m'arracher la langue ? Me frapper ? Tu ne seras pas le premier à vouloir me faire taire alors.** Ricana-t-elle amèrement.

Ses mots eurent plus d'impact qu'elle ne le pensait, puisque Alec desserra significativement sa main, sans pour autant la lâcher.

— **Qui ?**

La question la surprit dans un premier temps, mais elle se ressaisit.

— **Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien te faire ? Après tout, je ne suis que de la nourriture.**

— **Qui ?** Reprit le vampire en grondant.

La réaction d'Alec la fit frémir, elle ne savait pas si finalement elle avait bien fait de lui tenir tête. Croisant le regard rubis du vampire elle se sentit faiblir.

— **Aaron.** Murmura-t-elle.

Le vampire gronda une nouvelle fois, mais ne dit rien. Ne le quittant toujours pas des yeux, elle le vit se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. A tel point que ses lèvres finir par se poser sur les siennes. La fraîcheur de ce contact la surprit autant que le geste. Elle ne bougea pas, se laissant faire. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Alec puisse un jour l'embrasser, mais c'était bien ce qui était en train de se passer.

Malgré le froid et la dureté des lèvres du vampire, elle apprécia le contact qui, aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, était très doux. Trop tôt à son goût il recula, la regardant de façon indéchiffrable. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais n'en eu pas le temps, Alec ayant disparut en un instant.

Complètement perdue, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Un moment Alec et elle étaient en train de se disputer et l'instant d'après il l'embrassait avec douceur. A ni rien comprendre. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre de son geste, au contraire. S'il ne devait pas se renouveler, elle savait qu'elle conserverait ce souvenir, à la fois étrange, déroutant et très plaisant, dans son esprit et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	7. Chapitre 7

Réponses :

A **amooureuse** : Merci, merci, merci !

A **Taraimperatrice** : Effectivement Alec est… compliqué. C'est ce que je voulais mettre en avant dans cette histoire (en tout cas pour son personnage). Mais tout sera expliqué en son temps, il faut juste être patiente ! ;-) Pour Aaron, oui il est définitivement bien mort. Disons qu'en écrivant je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'apparaissait plus. Du coup je me suis dit que quitte à faire, autant qu'il soit mort (visiblement il ne manque à personne celui-là). Et bien pour Herbert, je ne dit rien. Il faut lire le chapitre pour le savoir ! (Oh et après vérification, il n'y a pas de Daphné dans cette histoire, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, puisque j'y ai pensée aussi).

A **Madmoiselle acid** : J'avais bien eu ton commentaire et comme je l'ai dit, pour l'instant les autres Volturi ne sont pas vraiment prévus au programme (mais j'ai des idées pour une « suite » éventuelle où ils seront plus intégrés).

A **Aleex** : Hello ! Merci de tes encouragements, ça motive toujours à continuer. Oui, j'ai également un petit faible pour les Volturi qui sont (je trouve) plus intéressant de part leur longévité. Ils ont quand même vécu presque l'intégralité de notre histoire ! Et puis je crois que c'est le côté méchant qui fait qu'on les aime bien ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Voilà donc la suite, un peu plus longue que les autres chapitres. Mais je ne me voyais pas couper et faire deux parties, qui auraient étés trop petites, simplement pour ménager du suspense. En souhaitant que ce chapitre vous plaise.

Biz et bonne lecture !

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Cette semi altercation avec Alec tournait encore dans la tête d'Annabeth. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi, après tout, il ne se cachait pas pour la haïr. Mais alors pourquoi l'embrasser ?

 _Mon premier baiser_ , pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Le revivant, elle sourit une nouvelle fois. Rien ne pouvait venir entacher son petit bonheur actuel. Elle souriait en se levant, elle souriait en mangeant, elle souriait en travaillant, elle souriait en se couchant.

— **C'est de savoir que nous allons pouvoir avoir un rendez-vous tous les deux qui te rend si heureuse ?**

Même la question d'Herbert n'entacha pas la bonne humeur d'Annabeth. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec attention et décida de mettre son idée à exécution.

— **Herbert, je suis vraiment touchée que tu t'intéresses à moi.**

A ces mots le jeune homme sourit grandement et prit place en face d'elle à table.

— **Mais pour ma part, je ne suis pas le moins du monde intéressée.** Reprit-elle. **Je ne doute pas que tu ais de nombreuses qualités.** Dit-elle sans le penser. **Pourtant je n'éprouve aucun émoi lorsque tu es près de moi.**

— **Comment peux-tu dire cela si tu ne me laisses pas la chance de te montrer qui je suis et à quel point cela pourrait être agréable de te tenir à mes côtés.**

— **Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que nous ayons un rendez-vous ?** Finit-elle par demander.

Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il insiste temps auprès d'elle.

— **Cela est pourtant facile à comprendre pourtant. Parce que tu me plais et que je t'aime Annabeth.**

— **Tu… tu m'aimes ?** Hoqueta-t-elle.

— **Oui.** Répondit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Alors s'il te** **plaît** **, laisse-moi au moins une chance.**

La jeune fille soupira. Elle n'y tenait pas le moins du monde, mais si Herbert était véritablement amoureux d'elle il risquait de ne pas passer à autre chose si simplement.

— **Pourquoi ne proposerais-tu pas à Judith.** Tenta-t-elle. **Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi. Et qui sais, tu pourrais te rendre compte que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont pas si profond et que c'est elle qu'il te faut.**

— **Non Annabeth. Pas Judith, mais toi. De toute façon elle s'intéresse déjà à quelqu'un d'autre.**

La jeune fille fut déçu de savoir qu'il ne voulait pas de sa proposition et surtout que Judith s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout en sachant que la jeune femme avait toujours été éprise d'Herbert.

— **S'il te** **plaît** **Annabeth. Laisse-moi une chance. Un rendez-vous, un seul. Et si celui-ci ne te fait pas, même un tout petit peu, changer d'avis envers moi, je n'insisterais plus.**

— **Vraiment ?** Demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

— **Oui. Je te laisserais en paix avec mes sentiments.**

Un seul rendez-vous pour obtenir sa tranquillité. Ce n'était pas tant cher payer pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Elle reporta son attention sur Herbert et finit par acquiescer. Apparut alors un grand sourire sur le visage du jeune homme, lui montrant une rangée de dents jaunies et biscornues.

— **Merci Annabeth. Tu verras, après ce rendez-vous tu en voudras un autre et ce jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.**

La jeune fille se contenta de le regarder très peu convaincu alors qu'il reprenait.

— **Met une jolie robe ce soir, je viendrais te chercher après que l'angélus ait sonné.**

Sur ce il se leva et disparu rapidement, laissant une Annabeth avec un sentiment mitigée sur la soirée qui s'annonçait pour elle.

*/*/*/*/*

— **Ne me dit pas que tu as accepté !**

Annabeth soupira tout en continuant de nettoyer la grande baie vitrée du salon des jumeaux.

— **Répond-moi Beth !** S'impatienta Jane.

— **Si.**

— **Mais pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille !**

— **Parce qu'ainsi je serai débarrasser. Je lui dirai que non, rien n'a changé dans mes sentiments pour lui et il abandonnera. Il me l'a promit.**

— **Et toi tu le crois ?!**

— **Bien sûr, pourquoi en serait-il autrement.**

Jane s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui exposer sa dernière rencontre avec Herbert et comble de tout elle avait capitulé face à lui. Alors qu'elle cherchait un moyen de faire abandonner l'idée à la jeune fille la porte du couloir s'ouvrit.

— **Ah Alec ! Il faut impérativement que tu m'aides.** Dit Jane en se levant.

— **Et que puis-je faire pour toi ma très chère sœur ?**

— **Convaincre Beth que c'est une parfaite stupidité !**

Alec regarda sa jumelle sans comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Puis il dévia très légèrement son regard sur la dite concernée qui continuait à frotter énergiquement un carreau.

— **Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux être utile. Si elle veut faire des choses stupides, libre à elle, cela ne me concerne absolument pas.**

— **Vraiment ?**

— **Parfaitement.** Répondit-il un sourire arrogant dans la voix.

— **Bien dans ce cas je ne peux rien faire moi non plus.**

— **Parfait dans ce cas.** Répondit son jumeau en tournant les talons pour gagner sa chambre.

— **Il ne me reste plus qu'a prêter ma plus belle tenue à Beth pour son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Herbert.**

A l'énoncer de cette phrase Jane eu la réaction qu'elle attendait de la part de son frère. Ce dernier se stoppa net, serrant les poings il se retourna doucement. Sa jumelle lui sourit victorieusement en voyant que son regard lançait des éclaires de colère. Annabeth, ne voyant pas la scène qui se déroulait derrière elle, répondit à sa meilleure amie.

— **Je te remercie Jane, mais il est hors de question que je fasse un effort pour lui. C'est le seul rendez-vous que j'aurais pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. Malheureusement pas à Judith.** Soupira-t-elle alors qu'Alec se détendait en entendant ces mots. **Il m'a dit qu'elle s'intéressait à quelqu'un d'autre, dommage.**

Continuant son travail, Annabeth voulut monter d'une marche sur son échelle pour nettoyer les dernières vitres. Malheureusement elle ne fit pas attention et le bas de son jupon se coinça sous son pied, la déstabilisant. Elle voulut se retenir mais ne trouva rien à porter de main. Elle se sentit alors partir en arrière et commença à émettre un petit cri de panique.

Le choque avec le sol en pierre aurait pu être brutal et douloureux si elle n'avait pas été rattrapée par deux bras. Soufflant de soulagement, elle tourna la tête pour remercier sa meilleure amie.

— **Merci Ja…**

Mais le prénom de cette dernière mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas du bon jumeau. Alec était là, la tenant dans ses bras en la regardant avec… soulagement ? Elle était surprise de son geste. Pourquoi lui ?

Doucement, il l'écarta de lui et la reposa sur ses pieds. Quand il fut certain qu'elle tenait correctement debout il la lâcha définitivement.

— **Je…**

Alec ne termina pas, se contentant de disparaître, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Annabeth regarda dans le vide, complètement perdue par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut le soupire de sa meilleure amie qui la ramena à la réalité.

— **Il n'est pas possible.**

— **Je…**

— **Ce n'est rien. Il a vraiment plus de mal que je ne le pensais, mais c'est certain, il ne peut aller contre.**

— **De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** Lui demanda la jeune fille avec incompréhension.

— **Rien d'important.** Soupira une nouvelle fois Jane. **Fais attention en remontant sur cette échelle, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes une nouvelle fois.**

— **Moi non plus.**

Sans un mot, Annabeth remonta terminer son travail en silence. Ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes.

— **Je ne vais pas t'obliger à rester avec moi ce soir. Mieux vaut que tu en finisses au plus vite avec Herbert. Même si je doute que cela le fasse renoncer.**

— **Merci Jane. Tu es vraiment une sœur. Même si contrairement à toi je pense qu'il me laissera en paix après ce soir.**

Récupérant toutes ses affaires, la jeune fille regagna la porte d'entrée. Avant de partir elle se retourna et regarda fixement la porte de la chambre du vampire.

— **Merci… Alec.** Dit-elle ne doutant pas qu'il l'ait entendu. **Bonne soirée Jane.**

— **Bon courage à toi.**

Sans un mot Annabeth quitta les lieux et une fois toutes ses affaires ranger elle regagna sa chambre pour se préparer pour sa soirée.

*/*/*/*/*

Cela faisait un moment que la nuit était tombée sur Volterra et le château, mais Herbert ne semblait pas avoir envie de laisser Annabeth retourner dans sa chambre. Cette dernière était fatiguée et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : dormir. Mais non, elle devait rester avec le jeune homme.

Il était effectivement venu la chercher après que l'angélus ait sonné. Il avait revêtu son habit du dimanche alors qu'elle s'était contentée de mettre une robe propre. Un panier à la main, il l'avait conduit dans une petite cours vide pour qu'ils puissent manger seul et sans être déranger. Le repas se déroula bien, le jeune homme tenta de discuter avec elle, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup, voir aucun point commun.

Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant. Voyant que le soleil était couché, il lui proposa d'aller dans le jardin. Mais elle lui rappela que le lieu leur était interdit et qu'elle ne voulait pas être punie pour cela. Herbert n'insista pas et elle l'en remercie intérieurement. A la place, ils se contentèrent d'arpenter les couloirs de l'aile abritant les humains. Ce fut monotone et très long pour la jeune fille. Finalement elle n'y tint plus et décida de prendre les devants.

— **Je te remercie pour cette soirée Herbert, mais j'ai eu une longue journée. Je souhaiterais pouvoir me retirer dans ma chambre.**

— **Oh… heu… bien sur.** Lui répondit-il à la fois surpris et déçu. **Je te raccompagne.**

— **Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis toute proche alors que tu dois aller à l'opposé.**

— **Non j'insiste. Je tiens à te raccompagner.**

Soufflant une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille accepta et reprit sa route en silence.

— **J'ai passé un très agréable moment en ta compagnie.**

— **Oh… heu… d'accord.**

Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité en arrivant et elle souhaita qu'il n'ait pas trop de peine. Une fois devant sa porte, elle se tourna vers lui qui souriait. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'apprêtait à lui faire part de son point de vue quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle. Anticipant son geste, elle se recula, faisant qu'Herbert se retrouva à embrasser le vide.

Surprit il regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre.

— **Cette soirée m'a changé de mon quotidien, mais mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes. Je n'ai pas ressentie la moindre petite étincelle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre m'amenant à penser que je puisse un jour t'aimer. Je regrette Herbert, mais il faut que tu abandonnes.**

Ce dernier soupira en baissant la tête. Pensant qu'il avait enfin compris, elle amorça un mouvement pour entrer dans sa chambre, mais elle fut arrêter par un bras. Reportant son attention sur Herbert elle vit à son regard qu'elle avait fait fausse route. Jane avait eu raison, il n'abandonnerait pas.

— **Oh non jolie Annabeth, il est hors de question que j'abandonne. Rentre-toi ça bien dans la tête. Nous sommes condamné à rester ici pour le reste de notre vie, je l'ai bien comprit. Mais une vie c'est long, surtout seul et c'est hors de question que cela m'arrive. Tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami et en âge de prendre époux, alors j'ai été gentil jusqu'à maintenant mais sache que les choses vont changer. Tu seras à moi, que tu le veuilles où non.**

Son regard était devenu dure et mauvais. Plus il parlait et plus il resserrait sa main autour du bras d'Annabeth qui grimaçait sous la douleur. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'elle, tentant de réussir ce qu'il avait échoué à faire quelques instants plus tôt. Mais c'était sans compter sur la jeune fille qui commençait à se débattre et qui tournait la tête pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser.

— **Lâche-moi Herbert, tu me fais mal.**

— **Si tu arrêtais de bouger, les choses seraient plus simples pour toi comme pour moi.**

— **Non ! Laisse-moi tranquille.**

Alors qu'il était sur le point de réussir à l'embrasser de force, il fut projeter en arrière à frappa violemment le mur. Complètement sonné, il se retrouva ensuite soulevé du sol, une main glacée enserrant son cou.

Annabeth regardait Alec tenir à bout de bras et avec une facilité déconcertante Herbert. Sa colère était palpable et des grondements étouffés raisonnaient dans le couloir. Elle le vit rapprocher le jeune homme de son visage, ce dernier tentant de se débattre, sans aucun résultat, avant de paniquer.

— **Je vais être très clair. Laisse Annabeth tranquille. Ne lui parle plus qu'en cas de nécessité absolue, tu ne la regarde plus et tu ne l'approche plus. Tu as bien compris ?**

Herbert couinait de peur et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

— **Parfait. Si jamais j'apprends que tu as dérogé à une des ces règles, je me retrouverais dans l'obligation de sévir. Et tu n'aimerais pas ça.**

Sans un autre mot Alec lâcha le jeune homme qui tomba lourdement au sol. Ce dernier se releva du mieux qu'il pu et partit sans demander son reste. Une fois seuls, le vampire se tourna et se rapprocha d'Annabeth.

— **Jane t'avais bien dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.**

— **Et alors, tu n'en as rien à faire de toute façon. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?**

— **C'est ce que tu crois ?**

— **C'est ce que tu dis.**

— **Tu penses que je serais venu régler définitivement ton problème si…**

Alec ne termina pas sa phrase, soupirant tout en fermant rapidement les yeux.

— **Que crois-tu que je puisse penser de toi Alec. Depuis que je vous ai revu tu agis avec moi de façon horrible. J'ai bien compris que tu n'avais plus aucun respect pour les humains et que tu ne nous vois que comme inférieur et ne servant uniquement qu'à vous nourrir. Je pensais simplement que le fait que nous étions amis avant puisse, au moins, avoir un peu de valeur à tes yeux. Mais non, tu t'acharnes sur moi comme si j'étais la responsable de tous tes malheurs.**

La jeune fille finit sa tirade en pleure, complètement perdue entre ses sentiments et les agissements d'Alec qui étaient plus que lunatique. Alors qu'elle continuait de verser des larmes, elle sentit une main froide lui essuyer les joues. Elle leva légèrement le visage et regarda le vampire qui venait de se rapprocher d'elle. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre, Alec avait, comme quelques jours plus tôt, capturer ses lèvres.

Surprise dans un premier temps, elle reprit vite contenance. Commençant à lui répondre doucement, c'est lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il pausait ses mains sur ses hanches pour la coller contre lui qu'elle lâcha totalement prise. Elle se perdit dans cette sensation de bien être, tel un feu qui grandissait en elle. Ce feu s'accentua quand elle sentit la langue froide du vampire passer doucement sur ses lèvres. Elle se surprit à pousser un léger gémissement en entrouvrant la bouche. Ce petit espace suffit à Alec pour s'y engouffrer et aller jouer avec la langue de la jeune fille.

Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure éternellement, mais le vampire finit par se détacher d'elle. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fait pour elle, depuis qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, Annabeth avait arrêté de respirer.

— **Pourquoi est-ce que tu souffles le chaud et le froid avec moi ?** Murmura-t-elle.

— **C'est… compliqué.**

— **Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit le cas.**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux mais n'arriva pas à déchiffrer ce qu'elle voyait. Elle soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas d'explication de la part d'Alec sur son comportement.

— **Merci pour ton aide.** Dit-elle en se reculant. **Je vais aller me coucher maintenant.**

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Elle finit par se retourner et ouvrit la porte. Voulant lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle fit volte face mais Alec n'était plus là.


	8. Chapitre 8

Réponses :

A **Amoureuse** : Et bien je vais te rassurer (et les autres aussi, j'espère), non je ne vais pas abandonner. Pour tout te dire, même s'il me reste quelques chapitres à écrire, la « fin » est bien au chaud dans ma tête. Hé hé hé… Je suis contente que la façon dont je dépeins les personnages plaise et tes encouragement me maintienne dans l'envie de poursuivre cette histoire. Biz,

A **Guest** : Merci.

A **Lutin bicolore** : on avance… on avance tranquillement…

A **Madmoiselle acid** : oui Herbert un boulet de compétition. Pour Alec, comme toujours il faut lire la suite pour le savoir. En tout cas c'est plaisant de constater que les lecteurs(rices) se posent les mêmes questions que moi. ;-)

A **Rose** : Non ! Faut pas tuer Alec, moi je l'aime bien. Et puis si tu veux le tuer maintenant je n'imagine même pas ta réaction face à ce nouveau chapitre… Et pour Jane et bien elle va rester fidèle à elle-même. Et merci pour tes encouragements.

A **Malia** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour le don de Beth tu risques d'en avoir un petit aperçu dans les prochains chapitres, mais ils seront plus développés par la suite. Il faut être patiente, je suis quelqu'un qui aime bien prendre son temps…

*/*/*/*/*

Et voilà encore un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court je le reconnais, mais j'ai voulus couper là afin de ménager un léger taper pas sur l'auteur, je ne fais que laisser vagabonder mon cerveau et promis la suite arrivera prochainement.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

La réaction de Jane ne se fit pas attendre : elle était folle de rage. Annabeth savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle ne pouvait rien cacher à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs visiblement prête à laisser la jeune fille dans sa chambre pour aller faire souffrir comme il se devait cet humain répugnant qui avait osé toucher à sa sœur.

Mais quand elle lui dit qu'Herbert n'avait pas eu la possibilité de l'embrasser grâce au concours de son frère, Jane se calma instantanément. Elle mit de côté et pour un temps sa vengeance et se rassit vers son amie.

— **Alec est venu te prêter main forte !** S'enthousiasma-t-elle les yeux brillants.

— **Oui. Ça m'a d'ailleurs énormément surprise qu'il fasse une telle chose. Lui qui passe son temps à me rabrouer.** Dit-elle.

Peut-être par timidité ou bien voulant simplement garder ce souvenir pour elle, Annabeth lui cacha la fin de leur « entrevue » et le fait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassée.

— **Tu sais, mon frère est quelqu'un de… compliqué. Il a dû mal avec ce qui nous est arrivé, plus que moi je dirais, parce qu'il n'extériorise rien. C'est pire que lorsque nous étions humains.** Souffla Jane. **Et puis, il n'arrive pas à gérer certaines choses… il lui faut du temps. Tu comprends ?**

— **Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me reproche. Si au moins je savais, ce serait plus simple.**

— **Je suis désolée Beth, mais je ne peux rien te dire. C'est à lui et lui seul de le faire.**

La vampire regarda sa meilleure amie avec légèrement de tristesse, faisant soupirer un peu plus cette dernière.

— **Ce qui est étonnant.** Reprit-elle. **C'est le fait qu'il n'ait fait que remettre en place cette vermine humaine. Habituellement il ne se retient pas pour s'en faire un repas.**

Annabeth frissonna d'effroi à cette pensée. Voir un vampire se nourrir, il est certain qu'elle n'était absolument pas prête à ça. Et que ce soit de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, encore moins. Bien qu'Herbert fût un abject personnage, elle n'avait pas pour autant envie de se repaître du spectacle de sa mort entre les mains d'un vampire. Ça non, elle se souvenait encore trop de la mort de son frère et de quelques autres pour ça.

Alors qu'elle regardait à travers la grande baie vitré, cherchant de son côté les raisons d'agir de son jumeaux, Jane vit le magnifique jardin se couvrir rapidement d'une brume épaisse. Tournant instinctivement la tête vers sa meilleure amie, elle vit cette dernière afficher un visage effrayé.

— **Oh…** Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Elle comprit alors la raison de son frère et se contenta de sourire intérieurement. Finalement il n'était pas si désespérant. Jane prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras afin de la rassurer. Depuis leur retrouvaille il était clair qu'elle subissait bon nombre de changement d'humeur et le temps s'en ressentait grandement.

— **Ne t'inquiète pas Beth. Tout va finir par s'arranger.** La rassura la vampire. **Tu as déjà un souci de moins.** Philosopha-t-elle. **Tu peux être certaine qu'Herbert ne viendra plus t'importuner à l'avenir.**

— **Tu as raison.** Reconnue la jeune fille.

Jane se garda bien de dire à sa meilleure amie qu'elle comptait bien rendre une petite visite à cet abject humain pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Elle se réjouissait d'ailleurs intérieurement de la souffrance qu'elle allait lui administrer. Oui, son frère avait eu raison de le laisser en vie, elle aurait ainsi beaucoup d'occasions de le faire souffrir.

*/*/*/*/*

Une semaine maintenant qu'Annabeth avait eue son rendez-vous avec Herbert, qu'elle l'avait éconduit et découvert son vrai visage. Elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ce qu'elle avait vu et était heureuse qu'Alec lui soit venu en aide. C'est ensuite que cela avait une nouvelle fois dérapé entre eux et depuis elle ne l'avait pas revue. Tout comme Herbert, mais celui-ci ne lui manquait absolument pas.

Elle restait quotidiennement avec Jane dans ses appartements, mais son jumeau n'était jamais là. D'un certain côté cela la soulageait, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter avec lui. Certes il l'avait embrassé et cette fois-ci elle s'était laissé faire, mais cela ne changeait en rien leur relation. Non ?

Il lui avait dit que la situation était compliquée. Par-dessus quoi Jane lui avait également dit qu'il lui fallait du temps.

— **Mais compliqué de quoi ? Du temps pour quoi ? Et combien ?**

Elle en avait mare de réfléchir presque constamment à ces questions. Tout était tellement plus simple avant, quand elle était éprise en silence et qu'il ne l'a remarquait pas.

Alors qu'elle tentait de se faire une raison le concernant, se disant qu'il était absolument hors de sa porté maintenant et éternellement, qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de l'oublier et bien non ! Il fallait qu'il se rappel à son bon souvenir et qu'il l'embrasse. Il allait commencer à lui donner le tournis et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Soupirant une énième fois depuis le début de la journée, elle entra sans frapper dans le salon des jumeaux. Jane lui avait demandée de venir pour y changer les fleurs des chambres et du salon. Oui, la vampire aimait les fleurs et leurs parfums et en faisait mettre plusieurs bouquets de toutes sortes dans les pièces qu'elle occupait avec son jumeau.

La jeune fille avait du mal à comprendre comment sa meilleure amie pouvait avoir deux facettes aussi différentes.

Pour tous le monde, autant les humains que les vampires, elle était « Jane la sadique », terrassant quiconque ne lui plaisait pas, la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance, lui parlait sur un ton qui ne lui convenait pas et elle en passait. Malgré sa petite taille, elle était devenue la vampire la plus crainte et la plus respectée de la garde. Il faut dire que faire souffrir quelqu'un simplement en le regardant était quelque chose d'assez puissant.

Pourtant d'un autre côté elle était douce, gentille, espiègle et très sociable. Enfin cette facette n'existait que lorsqu'elle était uniquement en présence d'Alec ou d'Annabeth. Si une tierce personne était présente, elle restait quelque peu distante. Une façon de se protéger, de garder secrète son intimité.

Tout en pensant au caractère si particulier de sa meilleure amie, Annabeth entra dans sa chambre et y disposa une nouvelle composition de fleurs. L'installant avec attention, la tournant pour un meilleur effet, replaçant quelques tiges. Satisfaite de son œuvre, elle fit de même dans le salon, déposant différents vases sur de petites tablettes. Elle sentit le parfum qui s'en dégageait et eu l'impression d'être dans un champ de fleurs, elle pouvait presque sentir le vent sur son visage.

Elle se dirigea ensuite jusque vers la chambre d'Alec où elle entra sans frapper, Jane lui ayant dit qu'ils ne seraient pas là de la journée.

 _Encore_ , avait-elle pensée. _Je me demande ce qui peut bien l'occuper._

Elle savait par le biais de Jane qu'ils pouvaient être amenés à quitter le château pour diverses contrés lointaines dans le but de rencontrer d'autres vampires. Bien souvent il s'agissait de faire appliquer des sentences quand les règles misent place par les rois n'étaient pas respecter. D'autres fois c'était de la simple diplomatie.

Tandis qu'Annabeth poussait le battant contre le mur, elle releva la tête. C'est alors que le vase qu'elle tenait dans les mains lui échappa et tomba au sol dans un bruit de poterie brisée. Le choque était brutale. Devant elle, Alec et… Judith. Nus tous les deux, elle comprenait parfaitement bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Sa respiration se coupa alors qu'elle contemplait la scène complètement perdue.

— **Que croyais-tu.** Lui dit le vampire sans bouger. **Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.** Finit-il d'un ton neutre.

De son côté Judith souriait de façon victorieuse, sa nudité exposé ne la dérangeant en rien. La jeune fille n'arrivait ni à bouger ni à quitter le couple des yeux, bien trop surprise et choquée.

— **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Tu vois bien que tu es de trop.**

La voix glaciale et cassante d'Alec la fit revenir à la raison. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler, puis se troubler, tandis que son cœur se fissura. Elle recula péniblement, quittant la chambre, elle finit par se retourner et partit en courant sous les rires de Judith. Ce son la hantait encore alors qu'elle dévalait l'escalier avant de pousser de toutes ses forces la lourde porte donnant sur l'aile Est.

Elle ne regardait pas où elle allait, courant droit devant elle, des larmes lui inondant le visage. Sentant un courant d'air frais elle ne résista pas à le suivre et atterrit dans le jardin. Elle stoppa sa course, le froid lui givra les joues et un vent frais s'infiltra dans ses poumons la glaçant de l'intérieur. Sans s'en rendre compte elle continua à avancer, plus doucement cette fois, profitant de la sensation qui lui figeait le cerveau, lui faisant oublier tout ce qu'elle vivait.

La jeune fille finit tout de même pas s'arrêter, épuisée et frigorifiée elle tomba au sol. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle continua à pleurer. Elle était complètement dévastée, Alec venait de lui piétiner le cœur. Il le lui aurait arraché que le résultat aurait été le même. Elle voulait hurler sa peine, sa rage, sa douleur mais aucun son ne voulut franchir ses lèvres.

Annabeth ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là et elle s'en fichait complètement. Alors qu'elle sentait la fatigue la gagner de plus en plus et qu'elle se laissait sombrer, deux bras la saisir doucement et la soulevèrent du sol.

— **Tout va bien Annabeth.** Lui dit une voix masculine qu'elle n'arriva pas à identifier.

Elle se sentit transporter au travers du château sans réussir à déterminer où allait se terminer le trajet. Peut-être les cachots, après tout elle était allée se terrer dans le jardin après sa découverte… repenser à cela la fit hoqueter une nouvelle fois de douleur, mais cette fois-ci un râle déchirant réussit à sortir de son corps.

— **Oh mon dieu !** **BETH !**

La jeune fille voulu répondre à sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle se retrouve au chaud, elle se sentait toujours sombrer, n'entendant que des bribes de conversation, alors qu'elle se faisait toujours transporter. Elle fut bientôt déposer sur une surface douce et confortable avant d'être dévêtu, frictionner et rhabiller. Puis elle sentit qu'on la recouvrait d'un drap et elle finit par s'endormir.


	9. Chapitre 9

Réponses :

A **Elwande** : Hello. Concernant le sujet d'un(e) beta j'y ai pensée, mais je ne sais pas vraiment où en trouver un(e) qui soit disponible pour corriger un à deux chapitre par semaine et sans prendre trop de retard. Si jamais tu as des noms je suis preneuse, merci. En espérant que mon niveau orthographique ne te rebute pas (à la longue) à poursuivre ta lecture. ;-)

A **Taraimperatrice** : Mais nooonnn il ne faut pas tuer Alec. Bon, lui en faire baver un peu, pourquoi pas, mais c'est trop radical la mort. Après tout, on l'aime bien quand même. Qui est l'aimable vampire ? Une question qui revient dans les commentaires, ce qui est cool. Comme toujours il faut lire la suite pour le savoir. ;-)

A **amooureuse** : « Mais pourquoi Alec est aussi méchant ? » « Parce que ! ». (Oui, vieux souvenir de pub Orangina Rouge) A la la, cette histoire de lien entre Alec et Annabeth… En tout cas elle ne laisse personne indifférente. En espérant que la suite de l'intrigue te passionne autant. Biz

A **MADmoiselle** **Acide** : Bien d'accord avec toi, quel con ! Le faire ramer ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui donner pas mal de fil à retordre.

A Marie : Ouvrir les yeux, je dirais que c'est tous ses sens et même ses chakras qu'il devrait mettre en mode Open. Contente que cette histoire te fasse ressentir des émotions, je suis pareille en lisant, si je ne ressens rien, ne me mets pas dedans, du coup l'histoire me semble plus fade. Donc bonne lecture !

A **Ale** **e** **x** : Oui, j'aime prendre mon temps pour écrire des histoires. J'en ai d'autres dans mon ordinateur, la rencontre entre les protagonistes principaux ne se fait pas avant au moins cinq chapitres, pour dire qu'il faut être patient(e) avec moi… Et pour ce sauveur, tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) à formuler des hypothèses, hé hé hé !

A **madmoiselle** **acid** : je suis curieuse mais es-tu la même personne que MADmoiselle Acide ? Pour se qui est de le faire payer, je pense qu'elle risque de ne pas se laisser faire. Enfin, je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans la tête d'Annabeth ;-)

A **Rose** : Le faire souffrir… C'est se que tout le monde souhaite visiblement. Pauvre petit Alec. Il se fait taper dessus et personne ne connaît pour l'instant ses raisons (même si les suppositions se formulent). « Ici la voix! » Non, je vais éviter de faire référence à la télé réalité, ce serait trop affligeant. Mais oui, on l'oublie cette petite Jane, elle va certainement pas laisser passer ça non plus.

*/*/*/*/*

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Visiblement celui d'avant à pas mal fait parler de lui et les réactions concernant Alec vont bon train. Va-t-il payer ? Jane se chargera-t-elle de lui ? Qui est cette mystérieuse voix qui est venue au secours d'Annabeth ?

Tant de questions qui vont peut-être obtenir une réponse dans ce chapitre (ou les suivants qui sait). Toujours est-il que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en souhaitant que cela vous plaise.

 **P.S. :** comme je l'ai mis dans ma bio je poste au minimum une fois par semaine (le dimanche), mais vous avez pu constater que je le fais plus souvent. Mais la semaine prochaine je vais être en VACANCES ! A profiter de la plage, me faisant dorer au soleil. Oui, j'aime bien ne rien faire quand les autres sont de retour au boulot, hé hé hé. **Du coup pas de nouveau chapitre dans la semaine prochaine** , mais si je suis bien organisée (correction du prochain faite) je pourrais poster dans les temps. Sinon au pire vous aurez peut-être trois chapitre en une semaine.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Annabeth était bien là où elle se trouvait. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et elle avait la sensation de reposer dans un épais duvet moelleux. Pourtant le calme qu'elle éprouvait et le silence qui régnait fut brutalement rompu. Une voix chantante mais en colère s'éleva de façon légèrement assourdit.

— **Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire !**

Le crie réveilla complètement Annabeth en sursaut. Elle se sentit totalement désorientée et perdue, papillonnant des yeux pour se faire à la lumière qui inondait la pièce. Elle finit par s'asseoir dans le lit et étudia soigneusement les lieux. Elle savait qu'elle connaissait cette pièce, mais elle n'arrivait plus à savoir d'où. Quand tout d'un coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : la chambre de Jane.

— **Ne dis pas rien Alec !** Reprit la voix, qu'elle identifia comme étant celle de Jane. **De la neige ! Il tombait de la NEIGE** **!** Hurla presque la vampire.

 _Hein… de la neige ? Au mois d'août ? En Italie ? Impossible_ , pensa la jeune fille.

Pourtant en regardant par la grande fenêtre, elle ne put que constater que sa meilleure amie avait raison. Une légère couche blanche recouvrait herbe, fleurs et arbres du jardin.

— **Alors maintenant dis-moi ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil.** Menaça la voix de la vampire. **C'est Marcus qui l'a retrouvé dans un parterre, presque totalement recouverte de neige. Elle était en hypothermie et c'est une chance que l'on se soit occupé d'elle rapidement. Elle serait restée quelques minutes de plus dehors et c'était elle qui nous quittait définitivement. Elle a faillit mourir Alec ! Donc je te le répète, qu'as-tu fais ?!**

Malheureusement pour Annabeth, la voix du vampire n'était pas aussi forte que celle de sa jumelle. Elle ne put donc pas entendre sa réponse. Mais de toute façon elle la connaissait. A ce souvenir elle sentit une douleur lui comprimer le cœur, comme si elle y était encore. Elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux la brûler et des larmes couler sur ses joues.

— **OH NON ALEC, TU N'AS PAS OSE !**

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant sa meilleure amie hurler littéralement de rage contre son frère. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendue être dans une telle colère, fureur serait un meilleur terme, et encore moins contre son jumeau. Tous deux étaient tellement fusionnels que la jeune fille ne pensait pas possible que l'un d'eux se retrouve en colère contre l'autre. Mais il fallait croire qu'elle s'était trompée.

Un râle de douleur la fit sortir de ses pensées, puis la voix de la vampire retentit une nouvelle fois.

— **C'est simplement parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur que tu peux rester en vie ! Mais il va vraiment falloir que tu te reprennes Alec. Tu es en train de tout détruire ! Réveils-toi vite, parce que la prochaine fois, la douleur que je t'infligerai sera bien plus douloureuse que celle d'aujourd'hui.** Menaça une dernière fois Jane.

Annabeth frissonna en comprenant que sa meilleure amie avait usé de son don contre son jumeau. La situation entre eux était bien plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait et elle s'en voulut énormément, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle en était la cause.

Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois en entendant une porte claquer violemment, la ramenant à la réalité. Elle se sentait complètement perdue, se rendant compte des paroles Jane : « elle était en hypothermie », « elle a faillit mourir ».

Mourir ? La jeune fille ne pensait pas qu'elle ai pu frôler la mort. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle ne se réveille pas finalement et ce, malgré l'inquiétude palpable de Jane. Parce que maintenant, la douleur dans son cœur était de nouveau présente et beaucoup plus intense qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Bien sûr elle savait qu'Alec ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il la considérait comme une enfant avant de devenir un vampire et depuis, uniquement comme de la nourriture. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle l'aimait malgré tout.

En dépit de tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle continuait de l'aimer. Elle se trouvait faible et pathétique. Elle voulait par tous les moyens se sortir de cette situation mais elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de solutions.

Finalement, à bien réfléchir, elle tenait à la vie et ne voulait pas l'abréger plus vite que prévue. Ne restait qu'une autre issue : l'oublie. Elle devait tirer un trait sur Alec, l'oublier, l'ignorer, se l'extraire de la tête et passer à autre chose et cet autre s'appelait Herbert.

Certes elle ne l'aimait pas, il lui était antipathique, elle le trouvait ignare, dégoûtant, en un mot rebutant et surtout, elle le savait maintenant, violent. Mais comme il lui avait dit, ils allaient rester dans ce château jusqu'à la fin de leur existence, ce qui pourrait être long, de plus, si elle voulait avancer il lui fallait un changement radical.

Alors qu'elle prenait sa décision, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et vit apparaître Jane. Cette dernière la rejoignit sur le lit sans rien dire et la pris dans ses bras, prenant soin, comme à chaque fois, de ne pas la briser. Ce contacte froid la fit frissonner, mais sentir que quelqu'un tenait à elle lui fit un bien fou.

— **Je suis désolée pour Alec.** Dit Jane en brisant le silence. **C'est un idiot, un imbécile, un pauvre d'esprit, un…**

— **Jane, c'est bon.** La coupa Annabeth. **Il n'y a rien à en dire. J'ai juste… été surprise. C'est tout.** Réussit-elle à dire sur un ton neutre.

— **Surprise.** Reprit la vampire en s'éloignant de son amie.

Elle la regarda sans croire un traître mot de ce qu'Annabeth venait de lui dire. Pourtant son visage affichait un air relativement neutre. Elle avait bien les yeux rougit, preuve qu'elle avait pleuré, mais rien d'autre ne laissait transparaître de la peine.

— **Surprise.** Répéta tout de même la vampire. **Ça tu l'as été quand nous nous sommes retrouvés, mais hier ce n'était pas de la surprise.**

— **Hier ?!**

— **Oui, tu as dormi une grande partie de la journée d'hier, toute la nuit et encore aujourd'hui. Nous sommes dans le milieu de l'après-midi maintenant.** Lui expliqua Jane. **Mais la question n'est pas là.** Passa-t-elle rapidement en secouant la main. **Je veux que tu me dises la vérité, s'il te plaît.**

— **Je t'assure que tout va bien Jane.**

— **Non, tout ne va pas bien quand l'on fait tomber de la neige des heures durant en plein mois d'août !** Dit Jane en se levant du lit et faisant les cents pas.

— **Je… je suis désolé pour ça.** Répondit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Sa réaction calma la vampire qui se radoucit. Ce n'était pas Annabeth la responsable, mais son arriéré de frère. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse comprendre à sa meilleure amie avant que celle-ci ne rumine les choses indéfiniment et se fasse trop de mal.

— **Ce n'est pas grave Beth.** Soupira Jane. **Tu nous as surprit c'est tout. Aro a d'ailleurs été enchanté de voir ce que tu pouvais accomplir dès maintenant.** Sourit-elle. **Il a vraiment hâte que tu sois transformée pour voir l'étendue de tes aptitudes.**

— **Transformée ?** Demanda la jeune fille perdue.

— **Bien sûr. Tu possèdes un don très intéressant et puis tu es la… bref. Les rois tiennent à ce que tu deviennes un vampire et entre dans la garde.**

— **Quoi ? Mais je… quand ?**

Annabeth fut surprise de sa question.

— **Ils veulent attendre ton prochain anniversaire. Une sorte de cadeau en quelque sorte.**

— **L'immortalité.** Murmura-t-elle.

— **Oui !** S'exclama Jane en tapant dans ses mains. **L'on va pouvoir rester ensemble !**

 _Et je vais devoir vivre à proximité d'Alec éternellement_ , pensa tristement Annabeth.

Jane commençait à faire des plans pour elle et sa meilleure amie, mais se tut en la voyant, le regard sombre.

— **Tu n'es pas heureuse de devenir un vampire ?** Se désola la vampire. **Pourtant il n'y a que des avantages tu sais.**

— **Hein…** Dit la jeune fille en sortant de ses sombres pensées. **Si… si, bien sûr.** Reprit-elle en se forçant à sourire. **Cela va être parfait. Mais en attendant je vais regagner l'aile réservé aux humains, je n'ai que trop abusé de ta gentillesse.**

Malgré le soutient de sa meilleure amie, elle souhaitait se retrouver seule. Elle ne voulait pas montrer à tous qu'elle était détruite de l'intérieur et surtout qu'elle allait devoir vivre avec cette sensation non pas quelques années, mais éternellement.

— **Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites, te reposer encore un peu.**

— **C'est très gentil à toi Jane, mais je commence à avoir faim et puis je vais aller faire ma toilette.**

— **Très bien.** Bouda légèrement la vampire. **Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaites pas rester à proximité de mon frère. Tes vêtements sont sur la chaise, prends ton temps, personne ne viendra te déranger.**

— **Merci Jane. Tu es une véritable sœur pour moi.**

Cette dernière phrase fit s'illuminer le visage de la vampire qui la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, puis elle la laissa se changer. Une fois fait, Annabeth quitta la chambre et fut heureuse de ne pas voir Alec. Elle regagna alors rapidement l'aile réservée aux humains, le cœur lourd.

Sa solution pour oublier le vampire venait de lui échapper. Elle ne pouvait plus, maintenant, aller voir Herbert pour finalement lui proposer de commencer une relation sentimentale, si elle devait être transformée en vampire dans quelques mois. A cette idée elle se mit à gémir, elle ne voulait pas passer l'éternité si proche d'Alec.

L'imaginer avec d'autres femmes lui donnait la nausée. Mais ce ne fut en rien comparable à la sensation de mal être qu'elle ressentit en voyant le visage triomphant de Judith quand cette dernière la vit arriver dans les cuisines.

La jeune femme affichait un air supérieur sur le visage, souriant de façon carnassière. Annabeth tenta de l'ignorer, passant à côté d'elle pour se servir de quoi manger, puis allant s'installer à l'opposée. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Judith qui s'approcha d'un pas tranquille et assurer pour finir par s'asseoir en face d'elle.

— **Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'entrer quelque part sans frapper.** Rigola-t-elle. **Mais ce n'est pas grave, cela n'a pas empêché Alec de continuer à me faire l'amour après ton départ.**

Annabeth tenta de penser à autre chose afin de ne pas sombrer d'avantage et surtout, se souvenir d'Alec et Judith ensemble.

— **Je comprends pourquoi tu t'intéressais tant à eux au village.** Continua-t-elle toujours le sourire dans la voix. **Enfin, surtout à Alec. Il est tout simplement… parfait.**

Ça, la jeune fille le savait et aurait bien voulu l'oublier.

— **D'ailleurs je dois le revoir cette nuit.** Minauda Judith. **Tu ne risques pas de devoir travailler là-bas j'espère ?** Demanda-t-elle faussement. **Ce serait idiot que tu viennes nous déranger une nouvelle fois. Surtout qu'avec lui cela dure des heures. Enfin c'est une chose que tu ignores et ne connaîtra jamais, surtout vu la façon dont il t'a parlé et congédié.** Rigola-t-elle une nouvelle fois. **Je crois que le mot qu'il a utilisé suite à ton départ honteux fut… « pathétique ».** Termina Judith un regard triomphant sur Annabeth.

C'est en rigolant que la jeune femme se leva et contourna la table, tandis qu'Annabeth ne disait toujours rien, ravalant sa colère, sa tristesse et ses larmes. Alors qu'elle allait dépasser la jeune fille, elle se pencha pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

— **Quand il fera de moi une personne comme lui, je tâcherais de ne pas trop te faire travailler auprès de lui… ou pas.** Termina-t-elle dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Une fois seule, la jeune fille laissa enfin couler ses larmes.

Non, définitivement elle ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement proche d'Alec, surtout si elle devait supporter de le voir avec Judith.


	10. Chapitre 10

Réponses :

A **Kssidralisk** : Ravis que l'histoire te plaise et après un peu d'attente voilà donc la suite. ;-)

A **CoCo-Lili** : Peste, c'est jolie et gentil comme petite appellation, je serais moins aimable. Ah et pourquoi Alec agit ainsi ? Le saura-t-on un jour ? En attendant j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

A **Lutin bicolore** : Je ne pensais pas en l'écrivant qu'elle pouvait passer pour si compliquer comme histoire d'amour. Mais c'est intéressant de voir comment les autres la perçoive ! Quant à Judith… détrônerait-elle Alec sur le podium des enfoi%$* ? Contente que l'histoire te captive toujours autant.

A **Amooureuse** : Quelques questions intéressantes qui trouverons (peut-être) des réponses dans ce chapitre. Yes ! Le voilà enfin !

A **Taraimperatrice** : J'ai parfois presque l'impression que c'est toi qui écrit l'histoire tant tu peux être clairvoyante (une Alice en puissance ?). J'espère que l'histoire ira dans le sens que tu souhaites, même si elle est déjà écrites… En attendant bonne lecture.

A **Marie** : Oui, il y a des gens à qui il faut remettre les pieds sur terre. Mais taper sur les doigts de Judith, je trouve que cela est un peu trop sympa. Il lui faut une bonne remise en place.

A **Rose** : Et oui, c'est Marcus le grand gagnant. Je trouve que c'est lui qui colle le mieux pour ça. Quant à Alec, oui c'est un gros crétin et Judith, justement pas vraiment idiote (dans une certaine mesure) mais plus calculatrice. Mais à être trop vil on finit par être punit… Mais pour Annabeth, je pense qu'elle est une battante donc je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle. Surtout avec sa « marraine la bonne fée » Jane. ;-) P.S. : j'ai effectivement passé de très bonne vacances.

A **Aleex** : OUI C'EST MARCUS ! Qui de mieux qu'un roi renfermé et triste pour venir en aide à quelqu'un de « blesser » comme l'est Annabeth. Je l'aime bien dans cette idée du bon roi solitaire, mais ce n'est que mon point de vue. Marcus est un peu mon roi aussi, je l'aime bien parce qu'il est énigmatique. Je suis ravis que Judith paraisse telle que je me l'imaginait, calculatrice, garce et tout plein d'autres adjectifs qu'il vaut mieux ne pas écrire. Et pour la suite, ben comme d'hab' pour le savoir, il faut lire !

*/*/*/*/*

Voilà, après une semaine de vacances, des plus agréables (je voudrais encore y être !), c'est le retour à la maison et à la routine de la vie qui m'attend.

Mais je n'ai pas oublié le chapitre de la semaine et malgré l'heure tardive, je le poste tout de même en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Annabeth n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. D'extérieure elle paraissait simplement amincie et légèrement moins souriante, mais intérieurement elle était dévastée. La seule chose qui permettait de se rendre compte de son réel état émotionnel était le temps, toujours et continuellement gris, brumeux et parfois pluvieux.

Jane tentait de faire son maximum pour lui redonner le sourire, essayant de la détourner de ses tâches quotidiennes en discutant, lui proposant de s'aérer dans les jardins, quand la brume se dissipait. Elle lui avait même promit de faire vivre mille tourments à son jumeau, tout comme à Judith. La vampire ayant déjà dans l'idée plusieurs châtiments plus douloureux les uns que les autres pour l'humaine. Malheureusement la jeune fille lui avait demandé de ne rien faire, mentant toujours en lui disant que tout allait bien alors que le mal la rongeait de plus en plus.

Elle avait beau se dire qu'Alec n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, quelqu'un de mauvais et le dépeindre de la pire façon qu'il soit, elle n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple et plus reposant pour son cœur qui semblait lui comprimer continuellement la poitrine. Elle se réveillait même parfois en sursaut, revivant la scène, en sueur, son rythme cardiaque erratique et avec la furieuse impression d'étouffer intérieurement.

Alors elle se contentait de l'ignorer, tentant de vivre comme s'il n'existait pas, surtout quand il était présent, en même temps qu'elle, dans les appartements qu'il occupait avec sa sœur.

D'ailleurs à bien regarder, il y était à chaque fois qu'elle venait. A croire qu'il tenait vraiment à la faire souffrir jusqu'au bout. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de si horrible dans sa vie pour mériter un tel châtiment.

— **Annabeth.**

Et voilà, encore une fois son calvaire commençait.

Chaque fois qu'elle devait venir travail dans leurs appartements et que Jane ne s'y trouvait pas, Alec tentait de lui parler, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Remuer un couteau chauffé à blanc dans son cœur n'aurait pas été plus douloureux. Mais comme à chaque fois, la jeune fille se murait dans le silence. Elle ne lui adressait même plus la parole pour savoir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

— **Annabeth…** Reprit la voix du vampire.

Elle ne prit toujours pas la peine de lui répondre, frottant avec un peu plus d'énergie, démontrant par la même occasion au vampire qu'elle l'avait parfaitement entendue.

— **Maintenant ça suffit !** Explosa-t-il. **Tu descends tout de suite de cette échelle et viens t'asseoir.**

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui désobéir indéfiniment, mais elle fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait à reculons. Prenant tout son temps, quitte à l'énerver d'avantage. Elle descendit donc de l'échelle, le nettoyage du lustre devait attendre, puis se dirigea lentement vers le fauteuil alors qu'il lui présentait le canapé.

La jeune fille l'entendit soupirer face à sa réaction enfantine, mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas être trop proche de lui. Alors s'asseoir sur le canapé juste à ses côté, ce n'était absolument pas envisageable. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit s'installer à son tour en face d'elle.

— **Il faut que nous parlions.** Recommença-t-il plus calmement.

Annabeth se contenta de regarder dans le vide sans rien dire, faisant soupirer une fois de plus le vampire.

— **Jamais tu n'aurais dû voir ça. Je… je t'avais dis que c'était compliqué. En ce qui concerne Judith…**

A l'entente de ce prénom, la jeune fille n'y tint plus et brisa son mutisme.

— **Veuillez m'excusez maître, mais je ne pense pas être concernée par votre vie privée. Je ne suis ici que pour nettoyer, ce que je souhaiterais pouvoir faire rapidement afin de retourner dans les quartiers qui sont dévolus aux… à la pathétique nourriture.** Débita-t-elle de façon monocorde sans même le regarder.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'Alec allait lui ordonner de l'écouter et de communiquer encore avec lui, il n'en fit rien. Ne l'entendant pas réagir, elle se décida à tourner son regard vers lui et tomba sur des yeux couleur rubis qui l'observaient avec attention. Elle sentit alors son cœur battre plus vite, se qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas.

Alec ne devait pas savoir outre mesure qu'elle était toujours sensible à ses moindres faits et gestes. Elle s'empressa de baisser le regard et de demander :

— **Puis-je retourner à mon ouvrage maître ?**

— **Oui.** Finit-il par lui répondre après quelques instants de silence.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se leva et retourna à son travaille pour son plus grand soulagement.

— **Sache que je ne t'ai jamais vu comme de la nourriture.** Dit-il avant de partir.

La jeune fille tourna rapidement la tête en direction de la porte. Elle savait ce que pensait le vampire des humains et lui dire ça signifiait beaucoup, elle le savait parfaitement. Une petite pointe d'espoir apparu en elle, mais bien trop mince et fragile pour qu'elle ne change l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait.

*/*/*/*/*

Annabeth sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte de chambre. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger à une heure pareille. Alors que le bruit persistait et s'intensifiait, elle finit par se lever de sa paillasse et se diriger vers la porte qu'elle fermait à clé toutes les nuits. Déverrouillant, elle ouvrit le battant pour savoir qui la réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit qu'elle reçut une gifle si forte qu'elle vacilla. Portant sa main contre sa joue elle tenta d'en identifier son auteur. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la peine ombre et elle finit par apercevoir une Judith totalement en colère et visiblement prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

— **Sale petite entremetteuse ! Je vais te le faire payer !** Cria Judith en se jetant sur elle.

Complètement perdue et sonnée, tout ce que trouva à faire Annabeth fut de se protéger le visage avec ses bras. Judith était hystérique et ses coups nombreux. Mais ils n'étaient pas tellement douloureux, la jeune fille ayant connue pire sous la main de son frère.

— **Tu n'es qu'une garce ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu, sainte-nitouche… hein ! Mais en réalité tu es la pire des traînées !**

Annabeth aurait bien rétorqué que c'était tout à fait le portrait de Judith, mais comme elle tentait toujours d'échapper aux coups elle s'abstint. Finalement elle réussit à repousser la jeune femme, ne restait plus qu'à la mettre dehors et à s'enfermer à double tour.

Le raffut de Judith avait attiré ceux qui ne dormaient pas encore, mais voyant à quel point elle était énervée, ils rebroussèrent chemin ne voulant pas se mêler de cette histoire. Un seul s'approcha : Herbert.

Se rendant compte que la jeune femme s'en prenait à Annabeth, il vit là un moyen de revenir auprès de cette dernière. Certes il se souvenait de la menace non voilé d'Alec et des rencontres « fortuites » de Jane, mais il n'abandonnait pas l'idée de pouvoir se rapprocher de la jeune fille.

Il saisit donc Judith qui, n'ayant ni vu ni entendu arriver Herbert, tellement enragée qu'elle était, continuait de frapper Annabeth. Se trouvant très chevaleresque le jeune homme s'imagina déjà voir la jeune fille lui tomber d'elle-même dans les bras. Pourtant sa poigne de fer se desserra légèrement du poignet de Judith quand il l'entendit vociférer.

— **Alec m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi !** Cria-t-elle.

De son côté Annabeth se releva et regarda la jeune femme complètement perdue.

— **Il m'a jetée en disant qu'il n'avait fait que m'utiliser pour éviter de penser à toi ! Qu'à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi c'était toi qu'il imaginait, que je n'étais qu'un simple substitue interchangeable avec d'autres humaines en cas de problèmes et que cela lui évitait de te blesser, toi ! Mais que maintenant, il avait finit de s'amuser et que je pouvais retourner à ma pathétique vie de domestique, riant que j'ai pu croire qu'il s'intéressait réellement à moi et qu'il allait me transformer. Parce que c'était toi qui aurait dû être à ma place depuis le début.**

— **Quoi ?** Fut tout ce qu'Annabeth réussit à répondre suite à ce déluge de mots.

— **Ne fait pas l'innocente !** Cracha Judith. **Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'es pas au courant de toute l'histoire. Je suis même certaine que tu en es l'instigatrice. Après tout c'est bien toi qui y passe toutes tes journées et est une grande amie avec cette sorcière !**

— **Alors c'est pour ça qu'il m'a empêché de te séduire !** Cracha à son tour Herbert. **Il te veut dans son lit et toi tu vas le laisser faire !**

— **Si c'est pas déjà fait.** Reprit Judith. **Après tout, elle y passe presque toutes ses journées.**

— **Alors c'est ça ton travail dans l'aile Est. Catin, garce !** Cracha Herbert.

— **Mais non, c'est...**

Annabeth ne put aller plus loin dans son démentit qu'elle reçut une nouvelle claque de la part de Judith qu'Herbert n'arrêta en rien. Elle croisa alors leurs regards : mauvais pour Judith et complètement fou pour Herbert.

Elle sut alors que jamais elle ne pourrait les convaincre de leurs erreurs. Elle tenta donc un repli, ne voulant pas subir leurs foudres communes. Elle décida que la fuite serait la meilleure solution et une personne s'imposa dans son esprit, Jane. Malgré tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Judith, elle ne pouvait pour l'instant compter que sur sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille décida donc de fuir les lieux pour aller se réfugier dans les appartements des jumeaux. Pour cela elle devait franchir sa porte qui était bloquée par les deux jeunes gens. Mais si elle parvenait à sortir d'ici, c'était presque gagnée, elle avait toujours été rapide à la course à pied. Elle le serait certainement encore plus en sachant pourquoi elle fuyait.

L'effet de surprise devant aider, elle se décida à franchir le pas. Elle courut dans leur direction et si elle réussit à surprendre Judith et à la pousser sur le côté, il n'en alla pas de même pour Herbert. Ce dernier réussit à attraper son bras, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans le couloir et la renvoya violemment dans sa chambre. Trébuchant, Annabeth alla s'écraser sur son lit.

Elle se releva rapidement, voulant essayer de nouveau sa chance, mais en tentant de se diriger une seconde fois vers la porte, tout ce qu'elle rencontra fut la lame du couteau que portait en permanence le jeune homme à la ceinture. Cette dernière entra avec une grande facilité dans le ventre de la jeune fille qui regarda son agresseur avec stupéfaction.

— **Si tu ne peux pas être à moi, tu ne seras à personne.** Lui dit-il tout en retirant la lame couverte de sang. **Et certainement pas lui.**

La douleur apparut alors dans le corps de la jeune fille qui s'affaissa. Elle posa instinctivement ses mains sur sa blessure qui déversait doucement un liquide chaud et poisseux entre ses doigts. Elle entendit de façon étouffée le cri de terreur de Judith, alors qu'elle basculait sur le sol, sa tête heurtant la pierre et rebondissant.

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et à garder un esprit clair. Alors que la douleur persistait et s'accentuait, elle sentit également une grande vague de fatigue la submerger. Elle voulut fermer les yeux et dormir, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle fit un court instant.

Un grondement, non un rugissement, lui parvint dans le lointain en même temps qu'un long cri de douleur. Elle sentit ensuite qu'on la secouait doucement en l'appelant avec empressement. Elle se décida donc à rouvrir les yeux, ce qui lui sembla être une épreuve en soi. Elle tomba alors sur deux rubis qui la regardaient avec effroi.

— **Annabeth, je t'en pris reste avec moi…**

— **A… A… Alec…**

Parler était aussi une épreuve de force pour la jeune fille qui frissonna.

— **J'ai… froid…**

— **Ce n'est rien ma belle. Garde les yeux ouverts, je t'en pris.**

— **J'ai sommeil…**

— **Non, non, ne t'endors pas.** La supplia-t-il. **Parle-moi, dis-moi que tu me détestes, que tu hais la personne que je suis. Insulte-moi mais par pitié ne t'endors pas.** Implora-t-il.

— **Je… je ne te hais pas. Jamais…**

— **Après tous ce que je t'ai fais… tu…**

— **Je… je t'aime…**

La jeune fille ne pensait pas que ces mots sortiraient de sa bouche un jour. Mais elle savait aussi que c'était la fin pour elle et elle pourrait partir en paix en sachant qu'elle lui aurait avoué.

— **Je t'aime aussi ma belle… J'ai été stupide, tout ça parce que je n'écoutais que mon orgueil… Je ne veux pas te perdre…**

— **Alec, il faut que tu la transformes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.** Tonna une voix grave.

— **Je ne pourrais pas maître. Je ne veux pas la tuer.**

— **Elle va mourir d'ici quelques instants si tu ne fais rien. Je sais que cela peut te paraître difficile, mais tu y arriveras.** Repris la voix.

Se sentant définitivement partir, Annabeth leva lentement sa main couverte de sang et caressa la joue du vampire.

— **J'ai été heureuse de pouvoir te connaître… a… adieu…** Dit-elle en fermant les yeux et se laissant aller.

— **Non ! Jamais tu m'entends !**

Elle sentit alors un pincement au niveau de son cou, puis à ses poignets avant d'être submerger par une vague de douleur. Celle-ci n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle ressentait avant, c'était complètement différent et en bien pire. Elle ne résista pas et se mit à crier. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix d'Alec.

— **Non, pas adieu ma belle. A bientôt et pour l'éternité.**

Puis tout devint noir.


	11. Chapitre 11

Réponses :

A **Taraimperatrice** : Hello ! Pour Judith et Herbert j'ai de grands projets pour eux ! Ha ha ha (rire très machiavélique) ! Je pense que oui, les Volturi n'auront pas besoin de demander si tout va bien entre eux, ils le sauront. Surtout que malgré qu'elle soit plutôt douce et gentille, Annabeth à quand même du caractère. Pour le beau temps, heureusement qu'ils sont en Italie, ça passera plus inaperçu. En se qui concerne le fait de ramper… j'hésite encore sur le terme le plus approprié. En attendant bonne lecture.

A **amooureuse** : Coucou ! Contente que le chapitre ait plu. Je dirais pas qu'il se relâche, mais plus qu'il agit enfin avec un peu de raison. Reste à savoir s'il va rester ainsi ou redevenir un crétin… Je te laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Que le temps lui semblait long. Elle avait été prise de panique dans un premier temps, sachant que sa fin était venue, elle s'attendait à cesser de respirer, se sentir s'élever et gagner des lieux qui lui étaient inconnues. Retrouver sa mère, morte peut de temps après sa naissance, son frère qui avait voulu s'enfuir du château et qui avait fait l'objet d'un exemple l'ayant marqué. Et enfin son père, qui n'avait pas réussit à survivre bien longtemps à la disparition de son fils et c'était laissé mourir.

Mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé, au contraire, elle se sentait toujours respirer et elle se retrouvait dans le noir. Peut-être que c'était réellement ainsi que l'on passait dans l'autre monde, si c'était le cas, le temps allait lui sembler long.

Sa première inquiétude passée, Annabeth repensa alors à ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa chambre. Les événements n'avaient pas commencés au mieux, mais de là à ce qu'elle finisse poignardée par Alistair. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait allé jusqu'à la tuer, mais visiblement si. Il était vraiment dangereux finalement et elle en avait fait les frais de façon des plus sanglantes.

Puis la jeune fille vit sa conversation avec Alec se rejouer dans son esprit. Malgré qu'elle se sentît faiblir, elle avait réussi à entendre tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et Mon Dieu, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Même maintenant qu'elle y repensait et rejouait la scène en boucle, la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à croire une telle chose possible. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, comment était-il possible qu'il puisse l'aimer. Il l'avait ignoré, rabroué, rabaissé, presque humilié, après quoi il l'embrassait et enfin il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait.

Non, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas y croire. On ne se conduisait pas ainsi avec les personnes que l'on aimait. Pour preuve Jane. Cette dernière était des plus sadique et froide envers tout le monde, y compris les autres vampires. Pourtant elle se montrait charmante, agréable et aimante envers son jumeau et elle. Alors pourquoi Alec n'avait-il pas agit de la même façon ?

Elle soupira intérieurement en se disant que de toute façon, maintenant, elle ne saurait jamais la réponse, puisqu'elle était morte et allait rejoindre sa famille.

Penser à cette dernière, détourna les pensées d'Annabeth vers son passé. Sa vie plus simple et facile avant son arrivé dans ce château. Les bons moments passés avec les jumeaux, ses grandes balades en pleine air… c'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait le plus. Sortir, voir le paysage autrement qu'au travers d'une fenêtre, sentir le vent sur son visage, tout comme le soleil.

Alors que tout cela se confondait dans son esprit, elle eu soudain comme l'impression de suffoquer, mais cette sensation ne dura qu'un instant. Elle réalisa alors une chose étrange, elle n'entendait plus les battements hiératiques de son cœur. En réalité, il ne battait plus. Enfin, elle quitta l'inconscience et le noir dans lequel elle se trouvait pour arriver à ce qu'on appelait « le paradis ».

Vint alors autre chose : des bruits.

Des pas, des discussions, mais aussi des oiseaux, le vent. Puis des parfums, certains qu'elle reconnue comme de la nourriture et qui lui donna un haut le cœur et d'autre plus agréable. Un bruissement se fit entendre tout près de la jeune fille et des effluves de menthe, mélanger à de la réglisse lui parvint aux narines. Cette odeur enivrante la motiva à ouvrir les yeux, simplement pour savoir d'où cet enivrant parfum pouvait bien provenir.

La lumière était tamisée, pourtant elle se surprit à voir aussi clairement qu'en plein soleil. Bien mieux même, puisqu'elle vit les détails du mur peint, ainsi qu'une légère lézarde sur le plafond au dessus de la porte. Observant le monde qui l'entourait comme si elle était en train de le découvrir pour la première fois, Annabeth se rendit compte d'où elle se trouvait. Et visiblement elle n'était pas au paradis.

Elle se leva d'un bon, voulant gagner la porte elle ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et entraina avec elle le guéridon où reposait un vase remplie de fleurs. Ce dernier valsa et alla s'écraser contre le sol dans un bruit assourdissant pour ses oreilles, tandis que le meuble se réduisait en miette contre le mur en fasse d'elle.

— **Doucement Annabeth.** Lui dit une voix douce et grave.

En l'entendant elle se figea sur place. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas encore vue et elle redoutait de se retourner pour le voir.

— **Il va bien falloir que tu me regardes un jour ou l'autre tu sais.** Reprit-il avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

Le fait qu'il soit si détendu et lui parle comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux la déstabilisa. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas et se demandait si elle en avait véritablement envie finalement. Alors qu'elle se questionnait encore sur le sujet, il reprit la parole.

— **Je sais que tu dois te poser bon nombre de questions et je suis prêt à y répondre. De plus, tu dois apprendre beaucoup de nouvelles choses concernant ta nouvelle condition.**

En entendant ces derniers mots, Annabeth se retourna et le regarda surprise. Elle le fut encore plus quand elle posa les yeux sur Alec. Il était… indescriptible. La jeune fille ne se souvenait pas qu'il fût aussi beau, aussi parfait. Elle arrêta un instant de respirer de par son ébahissement, pourtant le manque d'air ne la gêna pas le moins du monde.

— **Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?** Lui demanda-t-il toujours avec douceur et ce qu'elle identifia comme une légère pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle réfléchit moins de cinq seconde et hésita à lui répondre avant de se lancer.

— **Herbert m'a poignardée, puis… puis tu étais là.** Finit-elle légèrement gênée tout en baissant les yeux.

De son côté, Alec poussa un soupire de soulagement : elle se souvenait. Certes les explications n'allaient pas être faciles, mais ce serait toujours plus simple que de devoir tout lui raconter depuis le début.

— **Effectivement.** Grogna-t-il. **Ta blessure était profonde et grave, il a fallut faire au plus vite et plus tôt que ce qu'avaient prévus les maîtres. Je t'ai donc transformé en te mordant.** Termina-t-il.

Elle reposa les yeux sur lui, surprise. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre était la suite logique des événements. Jane lui avait dit que les Rois souhaitaient la transformer pour son prochain anniversaire et au vue de la situation, cette solution était très certainement la plus simple et la meilleure pour elle. Mais alors cela signifiait une nouvelle chose et pas des moindre…

— **Je suis un vampire.** Dit-elle dans un souffle.

— **Oui. Et tu es magnifique.**

En entendant cette remarque, Annabeth voulut rougir, mais elle ne sentit pas le moindre changement au niveau de son visage. Oui, il allait lui falloir apprendre tout de sa nouvelle condition. Mais elle ne se sentait absolument pas le courage et l'envie d'en discuter avec Alec. Alors, comme toujours, elle opta pour la meilleure solution qui s'offrait à elle : trouver Jane.

Tournant les talons, elle allait gagner la porte quand elle fut coupée par le vampire.

— **Je regrette mais Jane n'est pas disponible.** Lui apprit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. **De plus, maître Aro m'a personnellement chargé de t'apprendre tout ce que tu as à savoir sur nous. Nous pourrons également en profiter pour répondre à toutes les questions que tu te poses.**

— **Visiblement je n'ai pas le choix.** Se résigna-t-elle tout en se tournant vers lui.

— **En effet. Mais tu verras que ce ne sera pas si horrible que tu l'imagines.**

— **Parce que je ne suis plus de la pathétique nourriture.** Ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer froidement la jeune fille.

Alec perdit un instant son sourire rassurant et une lueur de tristesse, peut-être même mêlée à de la colère passa dans ses yeux. Mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu'elle en soit certaine. Il reprit alors un visage impassible et changea de sujet.

— **En parlant de nourriture, tu dois avoir faim.**

A cette simple évocation, elle sentit tout d'un coup sa gorge la tirailler, voir même la brûler. Ce n'était pas le moins du monde agréable et elle souhaita que cela s'arrête vite.

— **Suis-moi, il faut que tu te nourrisses avant que cela ne devienne incontrôlable et que tu ne fasses un carnage. Il serait dommage de devoir faire appel à de nouveaux humains pour nous servir alors que ceux-ci sont bien « éduquer ».**

Sa remarque la choqua et elle hoqueta de surprise. Alec s'arrêta alors dans sa marche vers la porte et se tourna vers Annabeth. Il étudia un instant son visage et son expression avant de reprendre.

— **Tu es un vampire maintenant. La nourriture humaine n'est plus ton moyen de subsistance, mais le sang humain. Il est plus simple que tu ne les vois que comme de la nourriture maintenant. De toute façon ils sont bien plus insignifiants que nous.**

— **Je l'étais également hier et il n'y a pas si longtemps toi aussi.** Ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui répondre.

— **Il y a trois jours Annabeth. La transformation se fait en trois jours. Et pour notre humanité, je doute que tu la regrettes longtemps.** Déclara-t-il calmement. **En attendant, si tu veux bien me suivre.**

Il s'effaça en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et après avoir soupiré longuement, la jeune fille passa la porte et se retrouva dans le salon des jumeaux.

Alec reprit son chemin et finit par la conduire devant une petite salle d'où provenait un cognement régulier. Regardant le vampire sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, elle le vit la regarder de façon rassurante.

— **Ce sont les battements de cœur de ton repas.** Dit-il calmement. **Ne me regarde pas de cette façon, voyons.**

Il se tourna totalement vers elle et posa doucement ses mains sur celle de la nouvelle vampire.

— **Tout ira très bien, tu verras. Ce sera beaucoup plus naturel que tu ne le penses, il suffit simplement que tu laisses tes sens te guider.**

— **Je ne peux pas avoir autre chose ?** Demanda-t-elle tout de même.

Elle était peut convaincu par l'idée de se nourrir d'un être dont elle avait partagé la condition il y avait encore quelques jours. Elle trouvait d'ailleurs cette idée cruelle.

— **Et quoi ? Un animal ?!** S'exclama-t-il. **Je te le déconseille fortement, l'odeur est désagréable et par simple curiosité j'y ai goûté. Et bien le goût est répugnant.** Grimaça-t-il. **De toute façon il n'y en à pas ici et personne ne te laissera faire.** Finit-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il ouvrit la porte en face d'eux.

Annabeth ne s'attendait pas à cela. Alors qu'elle s'imaginait déjà refuser catégoriquement de mettre fin à la vie d'un être humain pour se nourrir, une effluve parfumée et entêtante parvint à ses narines.

Sans qu'elle ne contrôle rien, elle s'engouffra dans la pièce et trouva rapidement l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Elle attrapa sans la moindre difficulté l'homme corpulent. Ce dernier tenta de se défendre et se débattit vaillamment sans provoquer de gêne à la jeune fille.

En un instant elle planta ses dents dans le cou grassouillet de celui qui était devenu sa proie. Elle avala avec avidité le liquide chaud qui s'échappait du corps, le rendant de plus en plus amorphe. Finalement, elle lâcha le cadavre exsangue, essuyant de sa langue ses lèvres recouvertes de ce nectar dont elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer.

Aux oubliettes son idée de consommer du sang animal, celui qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter était tout simplement divin et pour rien au monde elle ne souhaitait s'en passer.

Elle sentit Alec s'approcher d'elle, mais cela ne l'a dérangea pas comme c'était le cas un peu plus tôt dans sa chambre, elle se sentait bien plus détendue maintenant. Il regarda le corps inerte aux pieds de la jeune fille et paru satisfait de ce qu'il vit.

— **Jane a complètement sectionnée la tête de son premier humain tant elle avait soif et était frénétique.** Déclara Alec, une pointe de contentement dans la voie. **Tu as été plus délicate, tu lui as simplement arrachée une partie du cou.**

Elle regarda sa victime horrifier et ne remercia pas Alec de lui avoir donné ce détail. Observant l'homme gisant au sol, elle se promit alors de faire beaucoup plus attention les prochaines fois, pour ne pas se montrer si « dévastatrice » envers ses repas. Certes elle allait se nourrir d'humain, mais elle pouvait leur éviter de trop souffrir.

— **Bien, maintenant que tu sembles plus paisible, nous allons pouvoir retourner discuter.**

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle se mit à grogner sur Alec.

— **Il n'y avait rien de péjoratif dans ma remarque Annabeth. Simplement un nouveau né est plus impulsif et une fois nourrit nous sommes plus… résonné.** Lui expliqua-t-il.

— **Soit !** Soupira-t-elle.

Elle voulait éviter de se montrer trop irascible, chose qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été avant. Se pourrait-il que son caractère est également été modifié ? Pour le savoir il lui fallait alors faire ce qu'Alec venait de lui proposer.

— **Mieux vaut en finir le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne veux pas retourner dans… ta chambre.**

— **Bien.** Accepta Alec, pour son plus grand soulagement. **Nous resterons dans le salon.**

Elle acquiesça, tirant un léger sourire au vampire. Cette réaction lui aurait fait battre le cœur il y a encore quelques jours, mais maintenant il en allait tout autrement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver un certain bien être à le voir agir ainsi. Il semblait plus heureux et détendu, ce qui la réjouissait sans qu'elle puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi.

Ils retournèrent finalement dans les appartements des jumeaux et prirent place chacun dans un canapé. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants en silence avant qu'Annabeth ne prenne son courage à deux mains et entame la discussion qui s'annonçait longue, gênante et peut-être même difficile pour elle.


	12. Chapitre 12

Réponses :

A **amooureuse** : Hello ! Ce n'est absolument pas dérangeant que tu te répètes. Au contraire, ça m'encourage bien poursuivre l'histoire (en tout cas la poster). Pour Annabeth et Alec, ça va… avancer, Enfin j'espère, par moment mes personnages font un peu ce qu'ils veulent… ;-) En espérant que tu apprécies la suite.

A **Taraimperatrice** : Coucou ! Une baigne comme première action à son réveil. Ce serait effectivement inattendu… et violent aussi. Personnellement je ne vois pas Annabeth aussi agressive ou en tout cas plus subtile. En ce qui concerne sa colère, je pense qu'elle risque effectivement de ressentir ça dans un avenir proche. ;-) A la fameuse discussion tant attendue ! Hi, hi, hi, je ne vais rien dire dessus, je préfère laisser la surprise. Bonne lecture !

A **Amooureuse** : Comme je l'ai dit au début d'un autre chapitre, je n'ai pas prévu beaucoup d'interactions avec les autres Volturi. Mais il y en aura quand même un peu. On ne va pas faire vivre notre Annabeth en recluse quand même. Alec, possessif ? Nooooonnnnnn. Après tout quand on voit comment il peut être avec sa sœur… Sinon, effectivement je constate que tu es impatiente de pouvoir lire la suite de cette histoire. Mais je ne pense pas poster plus qu'une à deux fois par semaine, j'ai pas mal de choses qui m'occupe le reste du temps du coup, je ne vais pas aussi vite que je le voudrais dans l'écriture (même si j'ai toujours un peu d'avance concernant les chapitres). En tout cas tu me motives vraiment bien pour finir de poster cette histoire (même s'il ne reste que toi à la suivre je la terminerai) et également à en mettre des nouvelles.

A **Rose** : Mais non voyons, il ne faut pas pleurer (tout dépend si c'est de joie ou de tristesse). Je ne pensais être capable de provoquer une telle réaction, mais je trouve cela positif (enfin je ne me réjouis pas de tes pleurs hein). Ah ça, Annabeth va se découvrir une nouvelle vie c'est certain. Quant à Herbert et Judith, je vais tâcher de ne pas trop être méchante avec eux (ou pas…). Bon je te laisse profiter de la suite. Biz.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

— **Pourquoi étais-tu si changeant avec moi ?** Finit par demander Annabeth.

Elle se surprit à poser cette question à Alec en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci ferma les siens en soupirant.

— **Je sais que cette question te tourne dans la tête depuis un long moment maintenant.** Lui dit-il en les rouvrant et la regardant. **Mais j'espérais que tu t'intéresses en priorité à ta nouvelle condition et ce que cela change pour toi.**

— **Mais je voudrais savoir.**

— **Je te propose un marché.**

La jeune fille le regarda en soulevant un sourcil, elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit à son avantage. Mais elle ne risquait rien à l'écouter.

— **Qui est ?** Demanda-t-elle.

— **Je t'apprends tout ce que tu dois savoir sur ta condition et nos règles de vie et ensuite… je dis bien ensuite. Je répondrai à toutes tes autres questions sans plus émettre la moindre objection. Cet accord te sied-il ?**

La toute nouvelle vampire réfléchit quelques instants. Repousser légèrement l'échéance pour ensuite avoir la totalité des réponses aux questions qui tournaient dans sa tête et ce depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant.

— **Plus aucune dérobade après cela ?** Demanda-t-elle pour être certaine.

— **Je te le promets. Si jamais je ne respect pas notre accord, tu pourras demander à Jane d'user son don sur moi.** Dit-il en grimaçant.

Visiblement il y avait déjà goûté et n'avait pas vraiment apprécié.

 _Tant mieux_ , se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle se trouva quelque peut méchante de penser ça, mais après la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé elle en tirait une certaine satisfaction.

— **C'est entendu.** Finit-elle par accepter. **Je t'écoute.**

Alec se mit alors à lui expliquer les modifications qui c'étaient opérées en elle : rapidité, force, ouïe, odorat… Tout y passa. Il lui expliqua bien qu'elle devrait gérer sa force les premier temps pour éviter de tout réduire en miette. Puis vient le moment des règles établies par les Rois, concernant la chasse, les territoires, le secret à garder sous peine de mort.

— **Et le fait que le créateur est responsable du nouveau-né.** Poursuivit Alec. **Si tu contreviens aux règles, je serais également sanctionné.**

— **C'est pour cela que tu tiens tant à me les apprendre.** Sourit sarcastiquement la jeune fille. **Tu ne tiens pas à finir en cellule, où pire.**

— **Effectivement. Mais je sais que je ne crains rien, tu as toujours respecté les règles depuis que tu es ici, je doute que tu les enfreignes maintenant.**

— **Et si je veux quitter les lieux ?**

Alec la regarda perdu, surprit et même… apeuré ?

— **Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une telle chose ?** Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix que ne laissa rien transparaître de ses émotions.

— **Je ne sais pas. Pour voyager, découvrir le monde.**

— **Je doute que les maîtres acceptent que tu quittes les lieux sans leurs autorisations. En tout cas** **certainement pas pendant ta première année.**

— **Je sais, parce que je ne me contrôle pas encore et que je ne dois pas révéler notre existence au** **reste du monde.** Soupira-t-elle comme une enfant à qui l'on répétait une leçon qu'elle connaissait déjà. **Mais je pourrais peut-être voyager plus tard.**

— **Comme tu viens de le dire, il faudra voir plus tard.**

Annabeth resta pensive quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment à se plaindre de ses conditions de vie dans le château, mais elle aurait bien voulut sortir un peu. Finalement elle se fit une raison en pensant qu'elle pourrait user du jardin à sa guise maintenant.

Alec reprit alors son exposé concernant la vie au château, cette fois-ci. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'elle était relativement libre de ses mouvements. Elle était entrée dans la garde, certes, mais elle n'avait pas d'assignation particulière comme il en allait pour Renata ou Corin par exemple. Si jamais elle était appelée par les maîtres elle devrait les retrouver dans les plus brefs délais, partir en « missions » si on le lui demandait, en clair exécuter les ordres. Mais la majorité du temps elle pouvait vaquer à ses occupations comme bon lui semblait.

Elle sourit face à cette bonne nouvelle. Elle allait pouvoir disposer de son temps, regagner sa liberté et elle en était véritablement plus que ravie.

— **Reste à savoir quel statut tu vas occuper ici.** Reprit Alec.

— **Statut ?**

— **Oui. Eleazar a détecté chez toi un don, c'est en partie pour cela que les Rois ont voulu faire de toi un vampire.**

— **En partie ?**

— **Notre accord Annabeth.** Lui rappela doucement le vampire.

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire. Elle avait vraiment plus que hâte de pouvoir lui poser toutes ses questions.

— **Donc, il va falloir que nous évaluions la portée de ton don.** Poursuivit-il. **Celui-ci c'est totalement développé avec ta transformation et il faut que nous sachions ce que tu es capable de faire et ensuite que tu apprennes à le maîtriser.**

— **Est-ce difficile ?**

— **Je ne te cache pas que cela va te demander de** **l'entraînement** **, mais tu auras bon nombre de conseils de tous ceux qui possèdent des aptitudes supplémentaires. Nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans ta situation. Au début, j'anesthésiais sans le vouloir tous ceux que je croisais et Jane ne maîtrisait pas l'intensité de la douleur qu'elle provoquait. Elle avait tellement peur de s'en prendre involontairement aux Rois qu'elle s'est** **entraînée** **sans relâche pendant plusieurs jours.** Sourit Alec. **Bon nombre de gardes sans rang ont fait les frais de son apprentissage. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que tous en sont venu à la respecter et la craindre.** Finit-il en rigolant à ce souvenir.

— **Bien, j'espère ne pas provoquer de catastrophe.**

Alec se garda bien de lui rappeler qu'elle avait déjà obtenu ce résultat. Il ne voulait pas lui remémorer de douloureux souvenirs, surtout maintenant qu'elle était un nouveau né. Il pouvait toujours l'anesthésier en cas de besoin, mais il préférait éviter.

— **Tu ne m'as pas véritablement parlé de ce statut.** Lui dit la jeune fille, le sortant de ses pensées.

— **Oui, excuse mon inattention. La porté et l'intérêt de ton pouvoir détermine ta position au sein du clan. Après les Rois et leurs épouses, vient Chelsea, Jane et moi. Puis Renata, Démétri,** **Eleazar** **, Félix et ainsi de suite. Notre statut nous donne toute autorité sur les personnes se trouvant en-dessous de nous et nous nous identifions par la couleur de nos capes.**

— **Oh, c'est pour cela que tous ne porte pas la même.**

— **Exactement. Plus elles sont sombre, plus le statut est élevé.**

— **Je comprends.**

Alec lui parla encore de hiérarchie et de façon de se comporter tant avec les autres membres du clan, qu'avec les vampires extérieurs. En se qui concernait les humains il ne dit rien. Annabeth jugea que cela signifiait qu'elle pouvait agir comme elle le souhaitait. Mais elle ne s'attarda que peut sur la question. D'une part elle ne pouvait approcher d'humains, pour le moment, sans avoir l'envie irrépressible de les vider de leur sang et d'autre part, aucun anciens membres de son village ne lui donnait envie de nouer des liens.

— **Oh.** Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

— **Qui a-t-il ?**

— **Je pensais aux membres de notre village.** Dit-elle.

Alec grogna mais ne dit mot. Elle poursuivit donc.

— **Qu'est-il advenu de Judith et Herbert ? Je doute que Jane ait appréciée leur comportement.**

Un très long soupir accueillit la question de la jeune fille. Alec savait que le ton allait devenir plus grave entre eux. Mais il avait promit et il allait respecter sa parole.

— **Ils sont enfermés dans des cellules au moment où je te parle.**

— **Et… que va-t-il leur arriver ?**

— **Et bien les Rois ne pensaient pas être confrontés à ce type de situation, ils sont donc en train d'en débattre. Mais je doute qu'ils s'en sortent.** Lui répondit-il de façon détaché.

— **Judith n'est pas…**

— **Bien sûr que si !** Lui coupa-t-il la parole. **Son esclandre est la principale cause ayant poussé ce pathétique individu à s'en prendre à toi. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas survécu.**

— **Survécu ? Il semble que je sois bel et bien morte.** Ironisa-t-elle.

Alec lui décocha un regard incrédule. Il venait de s'exposer en face d'elle et tout ce qu'elle retenait était qu'elle était effectivement morte.

— **Alors tu ne m'as pas dit ça simplement parce que tu pensais que j'allais mourir.** Reprit-elle avec une petite voix.

C'était presque un murmure mais il n'échappa pas au vampire. Finalement elle l'avait bien entendu lui avoué à demi-mot ses sentiments.

— **Tous ce que je t'ai dits… cette nuit là j'entends. J'en pensais chaque mot.**

L'entendre lui confirmer ses soupçons était autre chose que de simplement l'imaginer. Donc, elle n'avait pas rêvé quand elle l'avait entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais alors…

— **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le cacher ? Pourquoi agir comme tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi être si cruel ?**

— **Parce que je n'arrivais pas à concevoir que tu pouvais m'inspirer de tels sentiments. Quand je t'ai quitté, tu n'étais qu'une gamine de tout juste quatorze ans, puis je t'ai pensé morte, comme Jane. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tu ne sois plus de ce monde. Ça a été un véritable choque de te retrouver dans cette salle. Nous étions tels que tu nous avais quittés, mais toi… toi tu avais continué ta vie. J'ai été frappé de voir à quel point tu avais changé. Tu m'as attiré plus que je ne le pensais possible et puis je me suis souvenus où nous étions. Dans cette salle se trouvait les personnes qui nous avaient livrés aux flammes. Je te pensais notre amie, la seule et unique que ma sœur est eue et tu l'avais trahis. J'ai voulu te faire souffrir plus que quiconque.**

Alors qu'il parlait, Annabeth l'écoutait attentivement. Elle se rendait compte que de son côté, à lui aussi, les choses n'avaient pas étés facile. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi il agissait avec froideur avec elle.

— **Et puis il a fallut que tu possèdes un don qui a naturellement attiré la convoitise d'Aro. Toi, la** **traîtresse** **, tu allais devenir un vampire et vivre à nos côtés éternellement. Et pour achever le tout, il y a eu la révélation de Marcus.**

— **La révélation ?** Le coupa-t-elle légèrement surprise.

— **Oui. Il… je… je te le dirai après.**

Ne voulant pas le couper plus dans son récit, la jeune fille acquiesça.

— **Suite à ça je t'ai encore un peu plus haïe. C'est pourquoi j'ai été aussi froid et blessant quand je t'ai vu auprès de ma sœur. Mais il a fallut que tu lui racontes ce que tu avais vécu et que j'apprenne que tu n'y étais pour rien. Pire, tu avais tentée de nous avertir. Tu n'étais en rien responsable de notre sort et je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher pour te détester, si ce n'est ton humanité.**

— **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu cherchais tant à me haïr.**

Elle était complètement perdue. Pourquoi agir ainsi ensuite, s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas fautive.

— **Parce que Marcus à vu ce que j'ai été incapable de discerner seul.**

— **Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?!**

Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir plus qu'assez de ses explications à demie complète. Elle sentait la colère monter doucement en elle, ce qui, comme lui avait dit le vampire, était chose courante chez les nouveaux nés.

— **Connais-tu Platon ?**

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux surprise par cette question.

— **C'est un philosophe Grec.** Reprit-il, voyant qu'elle ne savait pas de qui il parlait. **Je suppose donc que tu ne connais pas le mythe des Androgynes alors.**

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse de son manque d'éducation.

— **Ce n'est rien. Je ne le connaissais pas non plus avant ma transformation.** La rassura-t-il, sachant que la suite serait plus délicate. **Il explique qu'au commencement, il y avait trois espèces et non deux comme aujourd'hui : la femelle, le mâle et une troisième du nom de l'androgyne. Composé de deux visages, quatre bras, quatre jambes et les organes en double.**

Annabeth trouvait cela étrange et déroutant, mais se tut, écoutant l'histoire avec attention.

— **Un jour, ayant provoqué la colère des Dieux, Zeus décida de les punir et le fit en les coupant en deux. Créant ainsi deux êtres distincts et incomplets. Ils se mirent à errer sur Terre, cherchant désespérément à retrouver leur moitié perdue pour pouvoir de nouveau s'unir à elle et être ainsi « entier ».** Finit-il sobrement.

— **D'accord. Cette histoire est intéressante, étrange pour tout dire. Mais quel rapport y a-t-il avec la révélation de Marcus ?**

— **Il peut voir les liens qui interagissent entre les personnes, tu te souviens.**

— **Parfaitement. Te me l'as dit tout à l'heure.**

— **Et bien c'est un tel lien qu'il a vu entre nous. Actuellement nous parlons plus d'âmes sœurs que d'androgyne, mais la finalité est la même.**

Là, la jeune fille bloqua complètement. Elle ne connaissait pas ce mythe de Platon, mais en revanche elle connaissait bien celui des âmes sœurs. Elle avait entendu, plus jeune, les filles du village en parler : deux personnes prédestinées à se rencontrer et s'aimer d'un amour pur et éternel, plus fort que tout autre, qui ne pourraient vivre l'un sans l'autre et seraient prêt à tout pour leur bien aimé.

Elle avait trouvé cette idée absurde dans un premier temps, il est vrai qu'elle était encore toute jeune à l'époque. Elle avait changé d'idée par la suite, surtout en croisant le chemin d'Alec. Se pourrait-il que toutes ces histoires soient vraies et qu'elle soit destinée à être avec lui ?

— **Tu es en train de me dire que Marcus nous a vus comme… des âmes sœurs ?** Finit-elle par articuler au bout long d'un moment.

— **C'est exact.**

Elle le fixa alors avec beaucoup d'attention et d'intensité.

— **Peux-tu m'expliquer maintenant, pourquoi tu as agis comme tu l'as fait avec moi, suite à cette révélation de Marcus ?**

S'il avait été encore humain, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas été rassuré par la façon qu'avait de s'exprimer Annabeth. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi… inquiétante. Forte heureusement pour lui, il était un vampire et avec un pouvoir puissant, ce qui le rassura pour la suite. Il inspira un grand coup, sachant que ce qu'il allait lui dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

Oui je suis horrible !

Mais je voulais maintenir un peu de suspense quant à cette histoire de discussion entre Annabeth et Alec. Si j'avais poursuivit, mon chapitre aurait été trop long (enfin pour moi).

Mais pas de panique, la suite est bientôt là !

*/*/*/*/*

Une petite aparté pour parler du Mythe des Androgynes de Platon qui se trouve dans l'ouvrage _Le Banquet_.

Je l'ai grandement simplifié pour l'histoire que j'écris, mais il explique tout de même le « phénomène amoureux » et sa recherche perpétuel par l'homme. Il va ensuite se développer aux travers les siècles pour déboucher, aujourd'hui, sur un terme qualifiant l'apparence physique ambiguë d'une personne.

Je vous invites donc à faire quelques recherches sur le sujet si le cœur vous en dit.


	13. Chapitre 13

Réponses :

A **Amooureuse** : Hello ! Et oui, enfin des réponses sur le comportement très ambiguë d'Alec. Et c'est pas finit… J'espère quand même que les raisons qu'il a (et donc que je lui prête) tiennent debout. Pour leur lien, je pense que c'était relativement prévisible (comme je l'ai déjà dis, je suis une grande romantique dans l'âme, même si j'aime bien faire galérer mes personnages quand même). Ahhh… le rapprochement, il pourrait venir, mais pas forcément de la façon dont tu le penses (ou pas). Gnarc, gnarc, gnarc je souffle le chaud et le froid. Sinon pour le rythme des postes je vais continuer comme ça, j'aime bien cette cadence, ça me permet de prendre du temps pour écrire dans la semaine, sinon je ne le prendrais pas…:-( En espérant que tu apprécie la suite de leur petite discussion.

A **Aleex** : Salut. Et oui, j'aime bien prendre mon temps pour raconter une histoire. Parfois je me fruste moi-même (je trouve que je vais pas assez vite dans mon récit) mais au final je suis contente de mon résultat. Pour Judith et Herbert, rassure-toi je ne les ai pas oublié, ni Aro bien sûr qui va prochainement refaire son apparition. Son don, son caractère, quelques rencontres avec d'autres Volturi, t'inquiète on va y voir, c'est prévu. Mais il faut être un peu patiente. Biz

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

— **Je n'arrivais simplement pas à gérer la situation.** Se lança Alec.

— **Je ne comprends pas.** Lui répondit Annabeth sur un ton bien trop calme pour être naturel.

— **Je ne pouvais pas concevoir que tu puisses être celle avec qui j'allais partager mon éternité. Dans mon esprit tu étais encore une gamine qui rougissait dès que je lui adressais la parole, je t'en voulais de me faire ressentir des sentiments plus « doux » à ton égard. Et plus que tout, tu étais une humaine. Mon orgueil de nouveau vampire, puissant et respecté, ne supportait pas que sa compagne puisse être une faible petite créature.** Finit-il par lui avouer.

Un trop long silence accompagna ses révélations. Tout en lui parlant, il n'avait pas quitté des yeux la jeune fille et l'avait vu changer progressivement de visage, à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses explications.

C'est alors qu'il vit une chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant, ou tout du moins fait attention. Ses yeux étaient restés les mêmes à son réveil. Il n'avait pas prit cette teinte rouge caractéristique, un des seul moyen qui les identifiait tel qu'ils étaient. Non, là elle avait toujours ce même violet, des plus étrange et déroutant, comme sa mère avant elle. Il semblait que ce soit un trait de caractère hérité de sa famille.

Toujours est-il que ses yeux, si extraordinairement uniques, n'avaient plus du tout, actuellement, la même couleur. Maintenant ils étaient gris, presque blanc. Alors qu'il se faisait la réflexion, le tonnerre craqua juste au-dessus du château et un violent éclaire embrasa le ciel. Puis la jeune fille se leva et le fixa de façon bien trop menaçante, le faisant se relever à son tour. Il était prêt à la maîtriser en cas de besoin, tout du moins le temps qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

— **Tu es en train de me dire que tu as agit de façon abominable avec moi simplement parce que tu ne supportais pas le fait que je sois liée à toi et encore humaine.**

Il y avait beaucoup de colère dans sa voix, l'on pouvait entendre toute l'étendue du reproche qu'elle lui faisait.

— **Je sais parfaitement que suis à blâmer mais…**

— **TAIS-TOI** **!** Hurla-t-elle. **Tu es effectivement haïssable comme individu.** **Comment peux-tu oser faire souffrir quelqu'un qui n'est pas responsable de la situation comme tu l'as fait avec moi !**

Sa voix avait baissé, mais la colère, non, la fureur était toujours présente.

— **Comment oses-tu me dire tout cela aussi calmement et penser ensuite que je vais te pardonner et accepter la situation ! JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS** **!**

A chaque éclat de voix, un nouvel éclaire fendait le ciel où semblait se déchainer les éléments.

— **Annabeth, laisse-moi…**

— **Oh ça oui je vais te laisser.** Lui coupa-t-elle la parole. **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à subir ma présence plus longtemps, je ne voudrais pas t'indisposer ce « lien » que visiblement tu ne veux pas avoir. Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse à ça.**

Le vampire commençait à légèrement paniquer face à la réaction de la jeune fille. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais de là à le rejeter. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas ça. Il amorça alors un pas vers elle, mais la toute nouvelle vampire lui lança un regard plus que noir, tout en se mettant à gronder.

— **Ne m'approche pas.** Le menaça-t-elle.

Il se stoppa, prêt tout de même à user de son don en cas de besoin. Mais il n'en n'eut pas l'occasion. Annabeth porta sur lui un regard plein de colère, où il y lut également une blessure profonde, avant de la voir disparaître de sa vue. Elle venait de quitter les lieux pour, il le savait, ne pas revenir avant longtemps.

La jeune fille se retrouva, comme la fois précédente, dans le jardin, à la différence que cette fois-ci la pluie avait remplacée la neige. Elle se stoppa prêt de la fontaine et profita d'un moment de solitude. La pluie tombait sans discontinuer et drue, la mouillant complètement en quelques instants. Mais cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, de toute façon elle ne pouvait plus tomber malade maintenant.

Cela lui fit du bien au contraire, lui permettant de faire retomber petit à petit la colère qui se trouvait en elle. Ça elle était furieuse contre Alec, toutes ses souffrances et interrogations à cause d'un orgueil mal placé. Vraiment elle ne le comprenait pas. S'il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, la meilleure solution aurait été tout simplement de l'ignorer, comme tous les autres vampires le faisaient avec les humains présents ici, point.

Mais non ! Monsieur Dereckson ne pouvait pas agir de cette façon. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse payer ce que lui ressentait. Comme si elle pouvait obliger quelqu'un à l'aimer, un vampire de surcroît. Elle ria d'un rire sans joie, levant la tête pour recevoir de nouvelle goûtes d'eau sur son visage.

La toute nouvelle vampire resta un long moment ainsi, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Puis elle sentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un et une seule personne pouvait répondre à son attente. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas où la trouver. Contrariée par ce fait, elle commença à grogner et trouver que l'eau devenait de plus en plus gênante.

— **Mais tu vas arrêter de tomber !** Ordonna-t-elle au ciel en le regardant rageusement.

En un instant plus aucune goûte d'eau de franchie la barrière nuageuse. Elle se souvint alors des paroles d'Aro et des explications d'Alec.

« Elle sera capable de contrôler et manipuler les éléments une fois transformée. » « il faut que nous sachions ce que tu es capable de faire et ensuite que tu apprennes à le maîtriser. »

Ainsi c'était vrai, elle pouvait maîtriser les éléments. enfin, encore fallait-il qu'elle sache se maîtriser elle. Voilà une très bonne occupation qui lui permettrait d'oublier Alec et ses révélations. Il ne voulait pas d'elle et bien elle n'allait pas s'imposer à lui. Au moins si elle se concentrait sur la maîtrise de sa nouvelle condition et de ses « pouvoirs » elle ne penserait pas à lui et sa façon d'agir.

Il l'avait véritablement blessée en lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, mais se l'entendre dire en face était bien plus difficile que ce qu'elle n'avait pensé. Et puis pourquoi lui dire qu'il l'aimait si c'était ensuite pour lui avouer qu'il ne voulait pas de cet amour ?

Rageant devant cette situation, elle frappa du pied, provocant involontairement un trou dans le sol. A ce constat elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment important qu'elle apprenne à se maîtriser et pour cela, il lui fallait la présence de Jane. Alors qu'elle allait tenter de trouver sa meilleure amie, elle sentit l'odeur de deux personnes inconnues.

Elle se retourna prête à faire face et tomba sur deux vampires : Félix et Démétri pour être plus exact. Elle se redressa et les observa attentivement, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient. Finalement ce fut le plus petit des deux qui prit la parole.

— **Voilà donc notre nouveau membre. L'on peut dire que tu te fais remarquer, tout le château a pu profiter de ta mise au point avec Alec. C'était très intéressant.** Sourit-il. **Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut entendre quelqu'un s'en prendre à l'un des jumeaux et en ressortir sans le moindre dommage.**

— **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** Finit-elle par demander.

Elle n'appréciait pas le fait que Démétri lui fasse remarquer son manque de retenue. Surtout que Félix ne se cachait pas pour montrer son amusement.

— **Oh rien de particulier. Simplement voir à quoi ressemblait maintenant celle qui décide de la pluie et du beau temps ici.** Continua-t-il en rigolant.

Rire qui fut suivit de celui bien plus fort de Félix. Ils commençaient vraiment à l'énerver avec leurs réflexions. La voyant se mettre en colère, l'immense garde rit un peu plus, se sachant plus fort qu'elle, malgré sa condition de nouveau-né. Elle fixa alors son attention sur lui, le regardant avec des yeux chargés de colère.

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, la foudre frappa l'imposant vampire de plein fouet. Il s'écroula au sol, surprit par les événements et se sentant très endoloris. La sensation était différente de ce que faisait ressentir Jane, mais ce n'était pas pour autant agréable.

Il regarda la vampire en face de lui sans bien comprendre et il lut la même incompréhension dans son regard. Démétri observa la scène à son tour et attentif et pratique qu'il était, il comprit rapidement qu'il allait falloir se méfier d'Annabeth. Visiblement elle était capable de quelques petits tours douloureux et ne connaissant pas encore l'étendue de ses pouvoirs il y avait fort à parier qu'elle pourrait faire bien pire.

— **Je crois que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied.** Dit alors calmement Démétri.

Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation et préférait voir la jeune vampire en alliée plutôt qu'en ennemie. Son instinct de survit ne le trompait jamais. Cette dernière le regarda attentivement puis acquiesça avant de s'adresser à Félix.

— **Pardonne-moi, je ne maîtrise pas encore mon don et tu m'énervais à rire de moi.**

— **Je… N'en parlons plus.** Répondit Félix. **Je tacherais de m'en souvenir.**

— **Il va falloir que tu apprennes rapidement à te contrôler.** Lui dit Démétri.

— **Je le sais. Mais pour cela je dois trouver Jane.** Soupira-t-elle.

— **Il suffisait de le dire.** Reprit le vampire.

Il se concentra à peine une seconde puis sourit.

— **Elle se trouve dans les cachots. Enfin, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner, cela fait trois jours qu'elle y est et s'amuse comme une enfant.**

Félix grimaça, intriguant la nouvelle vampire.

— **Les cachots ?**

Puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. C'était à prévoir que Jane fasse vivre l'enfer à Judith et Herbert. Elle ne s'était jamais cachée du fait qu'elle ne les aimait pas et souhaitait leur faire goûter à son pouvoir.

Bien, si c'était l'endroit où elle se trouvait, alors Annabeth n'avait pas le choix. Elle regarda de nouveau les deux vampires en face d'elle et leur demanda :

— **Puis-je y accéder ?**

— **Tu es un vampire maintenant. Tu peux faire ce que tu souhaites, en respectant les règles et évitant l'aile des humaines, pour ne pas faire de carnage.** Lui apprit Félix.

— **D'accord. Merci pour le renseignement.**

Elle se dirigea donc vers le passage couvert qui menait au château quand elle entendit la voit de Démétri.

— **Si jamais ton problème avec Alec ne se résout pas, je serais plus qu'enchanté de te tenir compagnie.**

Se retournant pour lui répondre, la toute nouvelle vampire entendit un grondement sourd se faire entendre derrière elle. Tous regardèrent le lieu et virent Alec. Ce dernier regardait de façon plus que menaçante le vampire blond qui venait de parler.

— **Que fais-tu ici ?** Demanda la jeune fille au nouvel arrivant.

— **Je venais voir si tout se passait bien pour toi. Démétri et Félix ont tendances à… parler pour ne rien dire.**

Alec avait dit cela sans détacher son regard de Démétri.

— **Tout va parfaitement bien. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concernerait et te pauserait problème. Après tout c'est toi qui ne veux pas de ma présence.** Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Le vampire reporta toute son attention sur elle et la regarda longuement. Elle vit de la tristesse parcourir son regard, mais toujours en colère contre lui elle ne chercha pas à en connaître la cause. Même, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole elle le coupa.

— **Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais aller rejoindre une personne qui, j'en suis certaine, sera ravit de me revoir, elle.**

Elle passa alors à côté de lui rapidement, entendant tout de même le soupire qu'il poussa et la réflexion de Démétri.

— **Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi. Tout le monde t'avait prévenu de ne pas agir comme tu le faisais.**

Elle n'en entendit pas plus, puisqu'elle arrivait déjà aux escaliers qu'elle descendit rapidement. Une fois devant la porte menant aux cachots elle se donna du courage, elle risquait de voir des choses difficiles à supporter, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse face. Après une grande inspiration qui lui fut totalement inutile, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit.

* * *

Alors, vous pensez quoi des explications d'Alec sur son comportement ? Et notre petite Annabeth a-t-elle bien réagit ? Va-t-elle lui en faire baver un peu plus ?

La réponse à toutes ces questions… bientôt.


	14. Chapitre 14

Réponses :

A **Taraimperatrice** : Coucou ! Oui je voulais une bonne mise au point entre Alec et Annabeth. Et puis c'était l'occasion de montrer qu'elle avait du caractère tout de même, pour l'instant je la trouvais un peu trop passive. Pour son don je n'en dirais rien, je préfère garder la surprise. Pour Démétri, oui, il est plutôt observateur et a bien deviné qu'Alec allait galérer. Et je ne sais pas trop s'il était sérieux ou pas concernant sa proposition à Annabeth. Ah, ah, ah, tu es presque plus sadique que moi à vouloir le faire galérer pendant plusieurs chapitres… Pour Jane, Herbert et Judith, je pense que l'on va en savoir plus dans peu de temps. Biz

A **Amooureuse** : Hello ! Merci pour l'encouragement. Oui, Annabeth est plus sûr d'elle, disons que ses sentiments sont plus affirmés maintenant. C'est vrai que ça n'aurait pas été logique qu'elle accepte tranquillement tous ce qu'Alec à fait et lui dire : « super on va être ensemble maintenant ». Il faut qu'il galère un peu, c'est mérité. Sinon oui, il risque d'être possessif, tout comme il l'est avec Jane. Et pour Judith et Herbert, il vont aussi devoir assumer leurs actes.

A **Berenice** : Salut ! Et bien même si tu n'as rien de constructif à dire, me faire savoir que tu apprécies ma fiction est super sympa. Ça motive beaucoup à poursuivre à l'écrire et aussi la publier. En te souhaitant une bonne lecture de la suite. ;-)

A **Guest/Amooureuse** : Les téléphones sont toujours compliqués à utiliser quand ils décident de mettre des mots à la place des autres sans nous demander notre avis. Pour ce qui concerne le rapprochement futur d'Alec et Annabeth il va falloir attendre encore un peu. Hi, hi, hi, j'aime bien faire attendre, maintenir le suspense… en tout cas bonne lecture. ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Les bruits étouffés qui lui parvenaient prirent plus d'ampleur quand Annabeth ouvrit la porte qui menait aux cachots. Elle sentit sa gorge la brûler alors qu'arrivaient à son nez les effluves de sang frais. L'odeur était des plus alléchantes et elle s'imaginait déjà y goûter.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du propriétaire de ce nectar si attrayant, elle se stoppa dans sa course en entendant des cris de souffrance et le rire sadique de Jane.

— **Tu pensais vraiment que j'en avais fini avec ta pauvre carcasse.** S'éleva la voix de sa meilleure amie. **La seule raison qui fait que tu sois toujours en vie c'est que les maîtres n'ont pas encore envie de te tuer. Tu vas servir d'exemple pour tous : l'on ne s'attaque pas à un membre du clan impunément, même si ce dernier n'est pas encore un vampire.**

La voix froide de la vampire lui aurait donné des frissons avant. Pourtant, une partie d'elle se délectait de ses paroles, de la souffrance émanant de la personne qui subissait la douce torture de Jane. Elle comprit alors que c'était le vampire qui était en elle qui s'exprimait, comme lui avait expliqué plus tôt Alec. Une partie bestiale qu'il fallait apprendre à canaliser et surtout à vivre avec.

— **Tu as de la chance que mon frère ait des choses bien plus importantes à faire en ce moment même. Sinon je peux t'assurer que tu aurais connus bien pire souffrance que ce que tu subis actuellement. Tu n'as pas idée de l'importance, pour lui et moi, de la personne à qui tu t'en es pris.**

— **Je…**

— **Silence vermine. Il ne t'est pas permis de m'adresser la parole, immonde déchet.**

De nouveau des cris de souffrance se firent entendre, alors qu'un autre son parvenait aux oreilles de la nouvelle vampire. Des sanglots pour être exact.

— **Et toi, arrête de pleurer.** Cracha en colère Jane. **Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'un vampire puisse s'intéresser réellement à une fille sans mœurs comme toi. Déjà avant notre transformation nous savions que tu étais une fille facile. Maintenant arrête de pleurer si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache la langue.**

Annabeth écouta la discussion.

Refroidit par le ton et les paroles de sa meilleure amie, elle n'osait pas bouger. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne connaissait effectivement qu'une facette de celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur. Le côté vampire froid et sadique lui était jusqu'alors inconnue et elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir s'y faire, heureuse de ne pas avoir à y être confrontée.

Ne voulant pas voir celui qui avait été responsable de sa mort et l'ex-maîtresse de celui qui, elle le savait maintenant, était son âme-sœur, elle décida de ne pas descendre plus.

— **Jane.** Appela-t-elle doucement.

Si elle avait pu entendre parler sa meilleure amie, cette dernière devait pouvoir faire de même. La jeune vampire vit juste, puisque moins de trente seconde plus tard sa meilleure amie était en face d'elle.

— **Beth.** Murmura cette dernière.

Jane regarda sa meilleure amie et sœur sans vraiment y croire, l'observant avec attention. Puis elle finit par sourire en fondant sur elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras sans aucune retenue cette fois et fut imiter par la jeune fille.

— **Beth, je ne pensais pas te voir tout de suite.** Reprit Jane en s'écartant d'elle et souriant toujours autant. **Mon frère devait… discuter avec toi et…**

La nouvelle vampire ne put s'empêcher de gronder en entendant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci s'arrêta et son sourire fit place à de l'incompréhension, bientôt suivit par une moue d'excuse. Elle devina ce qu'il avait pu se passer entre les deux et visiblement, la jeune fille n'avait pas appréciée.

— **Ça c'est si mal passé que ça ?**

La question, posée doucement et sans mauvaise arrière pensée calma Annabeth qui soupira.

— **C'est pour ça que je suis venue te trouver. Mais je crois que je te dérange.** Dit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

— **Absolument pas. J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi.** Lui répondit Jane en souriant. **Mais avant cela tu devrais retourner te nourrir, tes yeux sont noirs.**

— **Pour ne rien te cacher j'ai la gorge en feu.**

— **Allez viens. On discutera après.**

Se retrouvant devant la même pièce où l'avait conduit Alec pour qu'elle se nourrisse la première fois, la nouvelle vampire tenta de ne pas infliger autant de dégâts à sa nouvelle victime. Elle se concentra tellement sur son cou qu'elle en oublia le reste du corps et ce n'est qu'en entendant un grand craquement qu'elle réalisa son erreur. A trop serrer ses mains autour des bras de l'homme et malgré sa musculature imposante, elle lui avait tout de même cassé les bras.

Soupirant devant ce constat, elle regarda Jane désolée. Mais cette dernière ne dit rien, haussant les épaules, montrant ainsi son manque d'intérêt flagrant pour la victime.

— **Il va falloir te faire une raison quant au fait que tu tues des humains pour vivre.**

— **Je le sais Jane. Mais j'aimerais au moins faire en sorte qu'ils ne souffrent pas trop. Et là, ça a encore raté.** Se désola la toute jeune vampire.

— **Dans ce cas là tu n'as qu'à leur briser la nuque et ensuite les vider de leur sang. C'est le plus simple, rapide et sans souffrance pour eux. C'est de cette façon que s'y prennent les Reines pour se nourrir. Personnellement je préfère quand mes victimes se débattent c'est plus…**

— **Jane, s'il te plaît ne me dit rien. Je vais de toute façon très vite le découvrir. Mais en attendant je ne veux pas imaginer ce que tu fais endurer à tes repas.**

— **Comme tu veux. En attendant il me semble que tu voulais me parler.**

Ce changement de sujet fut appréciable pour Annabeth qui sourit en reconnaissance et acquiesça. Jane sortie donc de la pièce, suivit par la jeune fille et prit la direction de l'aile Est, mais sachant où elles allaient, la nouvelle vampire s'arrêta.

— **Non Jane. Je ne veux pas entrer, surtout si c'est pour croiser ton frère.**

Cette dernière se retourna vers sa meilleure amie et l'observa un moment.

— **Nous irons dans ma chambre alors. Je regrette mais en sachant ton lien avec mon frère, Aro ne t'a pas octroyé de chambre individuelle.**

Voyant le regard surprit et presque paniqué de son amie, elle poursuivit rapidement.

— **Tu n'as qu'à partager ma chambre, le temps que toute cette histoire se règle.**

— **Oh mais elle est déjà réglée. Il ne veut pas de moi, alors je ne vais pas lui imposer ma présence.**

Le ton froid et déterminer de la jeune fille surprit la vampire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue en colère et savait que sa transformation faisait que ses sentiments étaient bien plus prononcés maintenant. Il allait falloir composer avec une personnalité plus affirmée à présent, mais c'était plutôt positif. Il ne fallait pas qu'Annabeth se laisse faire par son idiot de frère.

— **Si nous en parlions plus tranquillement loin des oreilles baladeuses.** Reprit Jane.

Annabeth finit par accepter et elles poursuivirent leur chemin.

Une fois installée dans les fauteuils faisant fasse à la fenêtre de la chambre de la vampire, cette dernière demanda à son amie comment c'était passé son réveil. Elle l'écouta alors sans rien dire, la jeune fille ayant visiblement besoin de se confier.

Tout y passa : le réveil, son premier repas, les explications d'Alec sur sa nouvelle condition, puis, le plus important, la discussion plus personnelle entre eux.

Jane grimaça en entendant la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Elle se doutait bien que les agissements de son frère seraient mal perçue par Annabeth, mais de là à l'envoyer paître aussi violemment en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, c'était radical.

— **Je sais que mon frère ne c'est pas comporté comme il le fallait avec toi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il mérite de ne plus du tout pouvoir te voir.**

— **Jane !** S'offusqua la jeune fille. **Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Il m'avoue qu'il m'aime et l'instant d'après il me confie qu'il ne veut pas du lien qui existe entre nous.**

— **Si je comprends bien ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer la situation. Mais visiblement ce n'est plus le cas.**

— **Parce que je ne suis plus humaine ! Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui « m'aime » simplement parce que j'ai changé de condition. Je suis toujours comme avant, enfin tu comprends ce que je veux dire.**

Jane acquiesça.

— **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'accepter, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il a peut-être un orgueil mal placé, mais en ce qui me concerne je suis blessée. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, quand l'on aime véritablement quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas endurer ce qu'il m'a fait. Non. On ne joue pas avec ses sentiments !**

— **Beth… Il sait parfaitement qu'il a mal agit. Pour preuve, il voulait changer les choses avant même que tu ne sois transformée. Cela prouve bien qu'il souhaitait se faire pardonner.**

— **Peut-être… je ne sais pas…**

La jeune fille s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Pouvait-elle pardonner au vampire son comportement ? Une toute petite voix au fond d'elle lui soufflait que oui, il le fallait, qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui.

Mais elle était encore bien trop blessée par ses agissements et la raison de son geste. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose pour l'instant : que sa meilleure amie lui dise qu'elle agissait bien. Mais Jane en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

— **Tu devrais retourner lui parler. Attendre qu'il finisse de s'expliquer pour…**

— **Oh non. J'en ai suffisamment entendu comme ça.**

— **Beth… Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi tous les deux.**

— **Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que je lui pardonne ?**

— **Parce que je tiens à vous deux. Il est peut-être mon jumeau, mais tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Je ne veux pas vous voir triste ou fâché alors que je sais pertinemment que vous pourriez être heureux ensemble.**

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille se contenta de lui envoyer un regard peut amène. Voyant qu'elle n'était visiblement pas prête pour une telle chose, la vampire décida de changer de sujet. Mieux valait lui changer les idées, les nouveau-nés étant quelque peut soupe au lait.

— **Tâche seulement d'y penser.** Lui demanda-t-elle.

Seul un soupire lui répondit et elle poursuivit.

— **Tu as donc fait la connaissance plus solennelle de Démétri et Félix.**

— **Oui.**

— **Tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'il est rare que l'un aille sans l'autre. Mais je doute qu'ils te posent des problèmes, surtout après ta petite démonstration avec Félix.** Sourit Jane. **J'aurais tellement voulu voir ça !** Rigola-t-elle. **Ce gros balourd de Félix terrassé par une petite vampire. Il a agit pareil avec moi, il s'en est mordu les doigts. Depuis il rase presque les murs quand il me voit.** Finit-elle satisfaite.

— **Oui, mais c'était totalement involontaire. Il m'énervait à sourire comme un idiot aux commentaires de Démétri. D'ailleurs, tu ne saurais pas comment faire pour que j'apprenne à maîtriser mon don ?**

— **Le mieux serait que l'on sache ce que tu es capable de faire. Eleazar pourrait être une aide intéressante en déterminant la limite de tes aptitudes. Mais avant toute chose je pense que tu devrais aller voir les Rois. Il serait mal vu de ne pas aller les saluer et leur montrer ce que tu es devenue.**

— **Tu dois avoir raison. Après tout ce sont eux qui ont acceptés de prolonger ma vie, si je puis dire. Je me dois d'aller les remercier et leur montrer mon respect.**

Jane acquiesça, puis se leva, imitée par son amie.

— **Parfait. L'on verra pour tes pouvoirs pas la suite. Je suis certaine que cela va être des plus intéressants.**

Sans attendre, les deux vampires sortirent de la suite et gagnèrent les archives où se trouvaient les Rois.


	15. Chapitre 15

Réponses :

A **Berenice** : Hello ! Lui en faire baver un peu plus ? Pourquoi pas… Mais attention je ne suis pas fan des punitions corporels (sauf peut-être pour Herbert et Judith). Du coup je pense qu'Alec va galérer pour réussir à voir et encore plus pour parler à Annabeth. Enfin, c'est mon simple avis ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Ne connaissant pas tous les recoins et endroits du château, Annabeth laissa Jane la guider jusqu'aux archives. Les lieux ne possédaient qu'une fenêtre en hauteur, mais la cheminé où crépitait un feu apportait suffisamment de lumière pour permettre à un vampire de lire tranquillement.

Chacun assis dans un fauteuil autour d'une grande table en bois, les Rois étaient tranquillement plongés dans de vieux parchemins. Ils se détournèrent de leur tâche en entendant les deux vampires arriver dans la salle.

Jane s'inclina respectueusement, bientôt suivit de sa meilleure amie. Aro se leva alors de son siège en souriant et approcha rapidement d'elles, alors que ses frères restaient en retrait. Comme toujours, il affichait un sourire énigmatique.

— **Jane, nous sommes ravis de te voir parmi nous très chère. Caïus pensait que tu resterais plus longtemps auprès de nos prisonniers.** Sourit-il. **Mais je constate que tu avais autre chose à faire.** Poursuivit-il en se tournant vers la nouvelle vampire. **Annabeth, l'éternité te sied à ravir.** Termina-t-il tout en l'observant.

— **Je vous remercie maître.** Répondit cette dernière en baissant la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

Après quelques instants de silence, il tendit sa main en direction de la jeune vampire qui lui présenta rapidement la sienne. Elle savait maintenant que le Roi allait y lire son passé et ce, jusqu'à son entrée dans la pièce.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute à Aro pour parcourir la vie d'Annabeth, s'attardant un peu plus sur les derniers événements. Autant il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant la confrontation entre elle et Alec, autant il afficha un sourit heureux quand il vit Félix se faire foudroyer.

— **Prodigieux. Tout simplement extraordinaire.**

— **Qu'as-tu vu mon frère ?** Lui demanda curieusement Caïus.

— **Cette jeune demoiselle dépasse mes espérances.** Sourit-il en tapant presque dans ses mains. **Elle a fait comprendre à Félix, d'une façon radicale, que rire d'elle n'est pas une bonne idée.**

Caïus se mit alors à sourire de façon sadique, comprenant que la nouvelle membre de leur clan possédait un don plutôt douloureux.

— **Je constate qu'Alec à bien suivit mes ordres et t'a enseigné tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir sur ta nouvelle condition. Je regrette seulement que votre différent ne ce soit pas régler plus posément.** Soupira-t-il. **Enfin, ce n'est pas là le plus important.** Balaya-t-il le sujet de la main.

Il se tourna alors en direction de la porte d'entrée où se trouvaient Renata et Santiago. Puis demanda à ce dernier :

— **Va chercher Eleazar, nous avons besoin de ses lumières.**

Le vampire s'inclina et disparu dans la seconde. A peine deux minutes plus tard il était de retour, accompagné du vampire qui avait parlé du don de la jeune fille quand elle s'était retrouvée seule dans la grande salle. Ce jour et ses retrouvailles avec les jumeaux lui semblaient tellement loin à présent.

— **Mon chers Eleazar. Comme tu le sais, Annabeth vient de nous rejoindre dans l'immortalité et nous aurions besoin de tes lumières. Maintenant qu'elle est transformée, tu risques d'y voir plus claire en ce qui concerne son don et nous souhaiterions en profiter.**

Le vampire hocha rapidement la tête avant de tourner toute son attention sur la nouvelle vampire. Cette dernière se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise d'être épiée de la sorte et eu envie de lui grogner dessus. Mais elle n'en fit rien, se retenant en se disant qu'il suivait un ordre et qu'il pourrait ainsi l'aider à comprendre ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Finalement Eleazar ouvrit légèrement les yeux de surprise, mais se reprit rapidement avant de répondre à la demande d'Aro.

— **Comme je vous l'avais dit, elle peut contrôler et manipuler les éléments. Le temps étant toujours très lié à ses émotions, il sera aussi changeant qu'eux. Mais elle peut également…**

— **Oui ?** Demanda Aro avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

— **Il semble qu'elle soit également capable de créer, dans une certaine mesure, ces mêmes éléments.**

— **Pardon ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander la principale concernée.

Eleazar se tourna alors vers elle.

— **Et bien… disons que vous pouvez produire vous-mêmes ces éléments.**

— **Mais comment ?**

— **C'est relativement simple, il suffit d'un peu de concentration et savoir ce que l'on veut faire.**

Annabeth était perdue et doutait sérieusement que les choses soient si simples, comme lui disait le vampire.

— **Rassurez-vous. Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous aider à apprendre à utiliser ce pouvoir.**

Elle regarda alors Eleazar. Ce dernier lui offrit un regard rassurant et encourageant, ce qui la fit sourire de reconnaissance.

— **Merci.** Souffla-t-elle.

— **Parfait.** Reprit la voix grave d'Aro. **Je te l'avais bien dit Caïus, qu'il aurait été dommage de perdre un tel tallent.** Sourit-il victorieusement.

— **Certes.** Grogna le second roi. **Il faudra tout de même qu'elle soit capable de se maîtriser pour le procès de ces deux humains.** Poursuivit-il en souriant sadiquement.

La vampire n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il était question. Elle savait bien qu'Herbert et Judith allaient être exécutés, mais l'entendre confirmer rendait tout cela très concret.

— **C'est un nouveau-né mon frère. Si peu de temps après son réveil tu ne peux t'attendre à ce qu'elle ne ressente rien face à des humains.** Déclara Aro.

— **Alors que proposes-tu ? Tu sais parfaitement que lorsque l'un des membres de notre clan subit un dommage, il se doit d'être présent lors de l'assemblé où il obtiendra réparation. Et je ne tiens pas à assister à une orgie pour ensuite devoir remplacer tous les humains qui nous servent.**

— **Sois sans crainte mon frère. Alec se chargera de lui annihiler les sens en cas de problème.** Conclut Aro.

Les deux rois discutaient d'elle comme si de rien n'était et surtout comme si elle n'était pas présente dans la pièce en face d'eux. Se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce, Aro se tourna vers ses gardes et d'un signe de la main leur intima l'ordre de disposer. Eleazar, Jane et Annabeth firent un rapide salut et quittèrent les lieux.

— **Et bien, je savais que cette entrevue serait intéressante.** Déclara sobrement Jane en regardant sa meilleure amie.

— **Déroutant, je dirais.** La contredit cette dernière. **Entendre une discussion à ton sujet comme si tu n'étais pas présente, alors que c'est le cas est… étrange.**

— **Rassure-toi c'est rare qu'une telle chose arrive. Ce que je trouve captivant c'est ton don. J'ai vraiment très envie de te voir en action.**

Le ton de Jane était toujours aussi neutre, dû à la présence d'Eleazar, mais ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation et d'impatience. Ce contraste dérouta quelque peu Annabeth, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa meilleure amie. Sourire qui disparu quand elle se rappela de la tâche qui l'attendait.

— **Oui, enfin pour l'instant je vais tenter de le contrôler. Ce qui me semble relativement compliqué si l'on tient compte du fait que je dois maîtriser mes émotions pour cela.** Soupira la jeune fille.

— **Mon offre pour vous aider est toujours valable.** Dit Eleazar qui était resté en retrait.

— **Avec plaisir. Je suis prête à prendre toute l'aide possible si cela peut me permettre de dominer la situation.**

Eleazar acquiesça et lui proposa de commencer dans l'immédiat. Croisant le regard de Jane, qui lui sourit rapidement, elle accepta. Les trois vampires se rendirent alors dans la grande salle prévue pour les entraînements des gardes.

*/*/*/*/*

Trois jours maintenant qu'Annabeth ne faisait que ça : se concentrer. Et bien, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à réaliser. Parce qu'il y avait une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir.

Ses débuts avaient étés prometteurs. Elle avait réussit à contrôler le temps sans trop de difficulté, comme l'avait dit Eleazar celui-ci était intimement lié à son humeur. Mais en focalisant son attention sur un type de temps en particulier, celui-ci se concrétisait dans le ciel de Volterra.

Le contrôle et la manipulation des éléments en revanche étaient beaucoup moins faciles. Certes, elle réussissait à déplacer eau, feu, terre et air, mais en faire ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle avait commencé avec Jane, trempant intégralement sa meilleure amie qui avait dû retourner dans ses appartements pour se sécher et se changer. Puis il y avait eu Félix. Ce dernier voulait voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui se faire malmener par la vampire et il s'était retrouver saucissonné par des racines avant d'être ensevelit sous un monticule de terre. Et là c'était Eleazar qui venait de subir une nouvelle « attaque ». Heureusement qu'il était rapide, sinon il aurait finit en cendre.

Le regardant horrifiée, la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot ne sortit.

— **Ce n'est rien Annabeth.** Lui dit le vampire.

Il se voulait rassurant, mais elle sentit qu'il y avait tout de même une pointe de peur dans le fond de sa voix. Elle le regarda de façon désolée, s'en voulant de ne pas être capable de gérer son don. Une nouvelle fois le ciel se chargea de gros nuages gris, signe d'orage, mais la vampire regarda un court instant à travers la fenêtre et tout revint à la normal.

Elle souffla de frustration. Elle était capable de littéralement faire la pluie et le beau temps, comme avait dit Démétri, mais elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser le reste qui était le plus important et surtout dangereux.

— **Beth.**

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers sa meilleure amie et lui offrit un regard d'excuse avant de quitter plus que rapidement la pièce, alors que Jane soufflait de dépit.

Ne voulant voir personne, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les appartements des jumeaux. Entrant dans le grand salon, elle prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention Alec. Ce dernier avait tenté de l'approcher plusieurs fois, mais les regards glacials qu'elle lui envoyait l'avaient dissuadé de lui parler.

Alors qu'elle se pensait tranquille, atteignant la chambre de Jane, la voix du second jumeau retentit derrière elle.

— **Il faut que tu lâches prise.**

Surprise et ne comprenant absolument pas de quoi il lui parlait, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle fut, comme toujours, happée par son regard. Pourtant elle se reprit rapidement, se souvenant ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle le toisa alors plus froidement avant de lui parler.

— **Je te demande pardon ?**

Sa voix était tout aussi froide que son regard, mais son comportement n'arrêta pas le vampire.

— **Tu tentes trop de vouloir maîtriser ton don et tu finis par obtenir l'effet inverse.** Lui dit-il calmement. **Je le sais parce qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose. Je voulais à tout prit contrôler mon don et j'ai employé le même moyen que ma sœur, sauf que cela ne fonctionnait pas avec moi.** Lui expliqua-t-il. **Je t'ai vu faire. Plus tu tentes de te dominer, plus tu perds toute maîtrises.**

— **Et tu penses vraiment qu'en ne faisant rien je vais y arriver.** Le coupa-t-elle sarcastique.

— **Je ne dis pas que tu ne dois rien faire. Simplement que tu n'as pas la bonne approche. Il ne faut pas que tu tentes à tout prix de vouloir contrôler les choses. Tu dois au contraire les ressentir et laisser ton instinct te guider. Quand tu accepteras de lâcher prise, c'est là que tu réussiras à maîtriser ton don.**

Sans rien dire de plus, Alec fit demi-tour et repartit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Annabeth regarda sans vraiment la voir la porte qui venait de se fermer. Elle se demandait si elle ne venait pas de rêver ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alec venait de lui donner des conseils pour gérer son don, sans chercher à l'approcher et lui parler d'autre chose. C'était déroutant. Surtout qu'elle se demandait bien quand il avait pu la voir, puisqu'il n'avait pas mit un seul pied dans la salle d'entraînement quand elle s'y trouvait.

Elle était de nouveau ébranler dans ses convictions de ne pas vouloir le voir et lui adresser la parole. Après sa discussion avec Jane, elles n'avaient plus abordé le sujet, bien trop prise qu'elle était par son activité en salle d'entraînement. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus la colère envers le vampire retombait et surtout, une sorte de trou dans son cœur se faisait ressentir.

Certes elle n'y pensait pas quand elle tentait de maîtriser son pouvoir, mais quand elle arrêtait, une sensation de vide la prenait presque immédiatement. Cela commençait à devenir douloureux, mais celle-ci disparaissait presque instantanément quand elle voyait Alec. Bien qu'elle lui lançait des regards froids et faisait tout pour ne pas qu'il s'approche, elle ne pouvait que reconnaître que sa présence lui était bénéfique.

Alors, qu'il se montre de lui-même distant, tout en cherchant pourtant à l'aider, la déstabilisait. Il lui envoyait clairement un message montrant qu'il respectait son choix de ne pas vouloir qu'il l'approche, mais également il lui montrait qu'il faisait attention à elle. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il tenait à elle, d'une certaine façon tout du moins.

 _Il veut simplement que je maîtrise rapidement mon don pour ne pas blesser les maîtres_ , se dit-elle intérieurement.

Pourtant elle savait qu'elle se berçait d'illusions et que se dire ça était se cacher la vérité. Elle l'avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, dans les yeux du vampire. En réalité, c'était à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Elle lisait un sentiment qu'elle ne pensait pas possible de voir chez Alec et qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il l'aimait. Et finalement, ce sentiment qu'il avait pour elle, lui faisait peur.


	16. Chapitre 16

Réponses :

A **amooureuse** : Coucou ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Et oui un petit peu d'Alec ici, tout comme dans ce chapitre. Pour le côté sentimental, ne t'inquiète pas j'y pense toujours. Seulement parfois l'histoire avance dans une autre direction, afin de permettre justement au côté sentimental d'évoluer. Hi hi hi ;-) Alec, surveiller Beth ? Hmm, peut-être… ;-) Pour l'exécution l'on en saura bientôt plus. En espérant que tu apprécies ce nouveau chapitre. A plus.

A **Taraimperatrice** : Hello ! C'est vrai, Annabeth n'est pas une petite fille sans défense. Je trouvais qu'une petite chose fragile ne collait pas trop pour être avec Alec, il lui faut quelqu'un qui a du caractère (enfin c'est mon point de vue). Pour ses pouvoirs on va enfin tout savoir, ouf ! Biz ;-)

A **Berenice** : Oui, Alec a fait des choses pas très jolie et du coup il en paie les conséquences. Mais il va bien falloir un moment qu'ils se retrouvent seul à parler un peu (à nouveau), après tout ça fait tout de même quelques chapitre qu'ils ne s'adressent pas la parole. Et puis l'histoire se termine bientôt… Quant à son don et bien, il va falloir que tu lises le chapitre qui arrive pour le savoir. Du coup, bonne lecture !

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Deux jours à présent qu'Alec avait donné son conseil à Annabeth et qu'elle n'en tenait pas compte. Elle ne voulait pas lui être redevable de quoi que ce soit et devoir se retrouver devant lui pour le remercier était tout à fait impensable pour elle.

Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant.

Le pauvre Santiago venait d'exécuter, involontairement, un vol magistral avant d'être ballotté dans tous les sens au niveau du plafond pour finir sa course écraser violemment contre un mur. Se relevant, le garde dépoussiéra sa tenue en regardant de façon peu amène la jeune fille qui venait de lui infliger un tel traitement.

— **Je suis vraiment désolé Santiago. Ce n'était absolument pas voulu, je pensais réussir à contrôler ton envole.**

— **Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas.** Grogna légèrement le garde. **La prochaine fois que tu me vois passer dans le couloir, tourne la tête.** Bougonna-t-il tout en quittant les lieux.

La vampire soupira de frustration tout en se laissant tomber au sol. Elle avait envie d'hurler, mais aussi de pleurer, tant ses sentiments se confondaient en elle. Un fort sentiment d'échec prit finalement le dessus et elle se retrouva secouer de sanglot sec, puisque plus aucune larme ne sortait maintenant de ses yeux.

Eleazar lui avait donné tous les conseils dont il disposait, quant à Jane elle avait fini par retourner jouer avec Herbert et Judith avant le « Grand Jour », comme elle aimait à l'appeler. Celui-ci devait arriver d'ici peu, mais elle tentait au mieux de ne pas y penser.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se retrouvait seule au milieu de la grande salle et sans avoir réussit à plus évoluer dans le contrôle de son don.

— **Lâche prise.** Se répéta-t-elle une énième fois.

La jeune fille se résigna donc, elle avait tout tenté alors autant essayer. Elle ne risquait pas grand-chose après tout.

Se mettant dans une position plus confortable, elle s'allongea au sol comme elle aimait le faire plus jeune dans les champs. Puis elle ferma les yeux et laissa divaguer son cerveau. Elle tenta au mieux de faire le vide en elle, de ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit ou bien qui que ce soit.

Elle finit par oublier où elle se trouvait, ce qu'elle était devenue, sa rancune envers Alec, son incapacité à maîtriser son don. La vampire était ailleurs, elle se sentait flotter, revoyant les paysages sauvages et verdoyant de sa région natale. Elle était bien, détendue, comme en harmonie avec le monde qui l'entourait.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose. Non pas une présence, non, quelque chose en elle. Une légère chaleur au niveau de son estomac. Le plus étrange était qu'elle lui semblait parfaitement naturelle, comme si la sensation avait toujours été présente en elle, attendant de pouvoir s'exprimer.

Apaisée, avec la sensation d'être plus en accord avec ce qui l'entourait, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise en constatant qu'il faisait nuit noir, alors qu'elle pensait n'avoir fermé les yeux à peine quelques minutes. Se relevant, Annabeth vit que les torches contre les murs n'étaient pas allumées, rendant les lieux très sombres, même si cela n'était pas dérangeant pour elle.

 _Mieux vaudrait allumer un peu,_ songea-t-elle en levant instinctivement la main droite.

C'est alors qu'apparu une flamme au centre de sa main. La jeune fille poussa une exclamation de surprise et de frayeur, sachant que le feu était le moyen radical de la tuer. Elle tenta alors d'éteindre la flamme, mais elle se rendit compte que la chaleur ne lui faisait rien, tandis qu'elle passait sa main gauche dans le feu.

« Elle est capable de créer les éléments. » Se rappela-t-elle des paroles d'Eleazar

— **C'est donc vrai.** Dit-elle tout haut.

Elle avait douté plus d'une fois des dires du vampire, mais là ce n'était plus permit. Face à la situation elle ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il avait eu raison.

 _Tout comme Alec d'ailleurs_ , souffla-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle allait devoir le remercier pour son conseil, même si elle n'en avait pas véritablement envie. Mais pour l'instant elle chassa cette pensée et voulu poursuivre son idée de départ qui, si quelques heures auparavant lui semblait irréalisable, ne l'était plus du tout maintenant. Tout lui semblait parfaitement naturel.

Elle regarda la flamme qui dansait toujours doucement dans sa main, puis les torches. Tout aussi facilement que la flamme était apparu, celle-ci se déplaça pour aller enflammer le tissu servant de combustible. La pièce se retrouva alors parfaitement éclairée et son œuvre accomplie, la flamme disparu.

Un grand sourire de satisfaction apparu sur son visage. Annabeth savait comment s'y prendre maintenant. Reconnaître qu'elle ne pouvait avoir un contrôle totale de son don, qu'elle devait lâchait prise et le laisser s'exprimer seul, étaient les choses à faire pour apprendre à le maîtriser. La douce chaleur qui s'était emparé de son corps était là pour la guider, une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait manier comme elle le désirait les éléments.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à se l'expliquer et elle était certaine de ne pouvoir le faire avec quelqu'un, mais elle savait qu'elle agissait de la bonne façon.

Heureuse de sa découverte, elle s'amusa pendant un long moment à manier ses nouvelles capacités. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle vit le ciel changer de couleur et le matin faire place à la nuit qu'elle se décida à regagner la chambre de Jane pour se changer. Elle devait trouver sa meilleure amie et lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

*/*/*/*/*

Annabeth ne l'avait pas annoncé uniquement à Jane. Les Rois avaient été mis au courant et apprenant cela, ils avaient tenu à voir de leurs propres yeux de quoi il en retournait.

La jeune fille avait alors exécuté bien sagement les demandes de ses souverains sous le regard de ceux-ci et de quelques gardes, dont Alec. Elle se sentait gênée d'exposer ainsi ses aptitudes sous le regard scrutateur et brûlant du vampire.

Plus encore, elle se rendit compte que le regard des autres gardes changea quand elle eût fini sa démonstration. Elle n'était plus la simple petite nouveau-né à leurs yeux, mais un vampire avec un dont qui semblait plutôt dangereux et dont il fallait éviter de trop croiser la route.

— **C'est tout simplement parfait !** S'exclama Aro en tapant dans ses mains. **Tu seras d'une aide précieuse dans certaines missions délicates et surtout en cas de conflit. Au côté de Jane et surtout d'Alec tu seras notre arme la plus redoutable. L'on peut comprendre pourquoi vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.**

Ces mots firent se tendre les deux concernés. Au même moment, ils tournèrent la tête et croisèrent le regard de l'autre. Le temps se suspendit un court instant où la jeune fille lut, une nouvelle fois, dans les yeux du vampire, ce sentiment qu'elle éprouvait tout autant pour lui. Secouant rapidement la tête, elle détourna le regard, ne voulant pas se laisser aller et entendit un léger soupire provenant d'Alec.

— **Je suis heureux qu'un tel talent soit parmi nous.** Poursuivit Aro.

L'échange entre les deux vampires ayant duré à peine une seconde, le Roi de Volterra ne s'en était pas rendu compte, contrairement à une autre personne.

— **Et de constater que tu maîtrises enfin ton don, très chère.** Enchaîna Aro.

— **Reste à savoir si elle est capable de se tenir.** S'éleva la voix dure de Caïus.

— **Voyons mon frère, Annabeth semble être une jeune fille qui veut bien faire. Je suis certain qu'elle sera parfaitement capable de résister à ses pulsions meurtrières pendant l'assemblée. N'est-ce pas.** Finit-il en se tournant vers la concernée.

Celle-ci comprit que le roi attendait une réponse favorable à sa question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

— **Parfaitement maître.** Lui répondit-elle le plus sûrement qu'elle put.

Cette réponse satisfit grandement Aro qui sourit une nouvelle fois. Caïus la regarda avec attention avant d'hocher très légèrement la tête. Satisfait de la réaction de son frère, Aro se tourna une nouvelle fois vers ses gardes et annonça solennellement :

— **Comme vous le savez tous, notre nouveau membre nous a rejoint plus tôt que prévu et ce, à cause d'un regrettable événement. De ce fait, il nous faut sévir avec la plus grande fermeté envers les responsables de cet incident. Aura donc lieu, demain, au moment où le soleil sera à son zénith, l'application du châtiment pour les coupables et ce, devant l'ensemble du clan et de la domesticité.**

N'attendant pas de réponse de la part de qui que ce soit, le roi, suivit de ses frères, quitta la grande salle d'entraînement. La majorité des gardes les imitèrent, ne laissant plus qu'Annabeth, les jumeaux, ainsi que Félix et Démétri.

La jeune fille devait donner raison à Jane, les deux vampires se déplaçaient rarement l'un sans l'autre. Mais elle les appréciait bien, surtout qu'ils avaient arrêté de la taquiner et se révélaient être plutôt drôle. Bien qu'elle sente que Démétri évitait de trop se rapprocher d'elle, gardant une distance tant physique qu'amical. Elle n'en connaissait pas la cause et se dit qu'elle lui demanderait la raison une prochaine fois où ils se trouveraient seul.

Elle rigola, en entendant Félix raconter une histoire drôle. Mais sentant un regard brûlant sur elle, la jeune fille s'arrêta, se souvenant de la présence d'une personne qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle devait lui parler.

Sans rien dire, elle s'approcha d'Alec. Le silence se fit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, elle pouvait même voir le sourire de sa meilleure amie. Le vampire la regarda surprit, puis son regard devint plein d'espoir. Il fallait qu'elle tue dans l'œuf l'attente qu'il avait et elle tenta d'afficher un regard neutre, voir presque froid, comme y arrivait si bien Jane.

— **Je tenais simplement à te remercier pour ton conseil.** Finit-elle par dire de façon légèrement forcée.

Alec esquissa un léger sourire, visiblement heureux d'avoir pu lui être utile. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche elle le devança en levant la main gauche devant elle.

— **Cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je tiens à discuter de quoi que ce soit avec toi. Tu m'as donné un conseil qui m'a été utile, je te remercie pour cela. Mais n'attends pas pour autant après moi que j'efface tout ce qu'il c'est passé.** Finit-elle en réussissant à soutenir son regard.

Le vampire ne dit rien, son visage se referma et il hocha la tête alors qu'elle pouvait lire du regret et de la tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Ne voulant pas en voir plus ou pire, que Jane ne mette son grain de sel, elle tourna les talons.

Annabeth se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans les jardins, ce qui devenait une habitude, il fallait en convenir. Elle se sentait bien ici, c'était reposant et pour elle le seul moyen de pouvoir profiter de l'extérieur.

Elle s'installa sur un banc en pierre qui faisait face à la magnifique fontaine d'où l'eau jaillissait, provocant par moment une légère bruine sur le visage de la jeune fille. Perdue dans sa contemplation des fleurs, qui commençaient à faner en cette fin d'été, elle fut surprise de voir une silhouette se placer dans son champ de vision.

Sans rien dire, la personne passa et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elles regardèrent pendant un moment droit devant elles, profitant du calme.

— **J'apprécie également cet endroit.** Lui dit-il. **Cela permet de m'échapper de ce lieu qui peut parfois devenir des plus pesants.**

— **En fermant les yeux l'on pourrait presque croire que l'on est en pleine nature.** Murmura presque la vampire.

— **Tu as raison.**

Le silence retomba un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

— **Elle est toujours présente en toi n'est-ce pas.**

Annabeth tourna la tête et regarder son interlocuteur. Elle devait afficher un air de parfaite incompréhension puisqu'il sourit tristement avant de poursuivre.

— **La douleur de l'absence. Ce vide que tu as dans ton cœur.**

— **Comment…**

— **Je sais ce qu'il en est, crois-moi.** Expliqua-t-il avant de poursuivre. **Alec n'a pas agit avec discernement, comme je lui avais conseillé et il en paie le prix aujourd'hui. Tout comme toi. Mais il ne faut pas laisser durer les choses et surtout lui tenir rigueur de ses actes trop longtemps.**

— **Mais il…**

— **Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant il faut apprendre à pardonner. Annabeth, tu dois lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer totalement, parce que nous savons tout deux que tu ne l'as pas fait. Tout comme tu sais au fond de toi qu'il ressent autre chose que de la haine et de la rancœur pour toi. Tu ne peux le nier, j'ai vu votre regard tout à l'heure. Ne laisse pas son orgueil et le tient vous séparer plus longtemps, vous n'en sortirez pas vainqueur, bien au contraire. La séparation que tu t'efforces à mettre entre vous vous ronge déjà de l'intérieur. Ce sentiment va finir par influer non pas uniquement sur votre mental, mais va affecter tout votre être.**

La vampire écoutait sans rien dire, ressentant effectivement un manque en elle, bien plus présent qu'avant. Elle n'avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher pour l'occulter maintenant et la douleur se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

— **Va le trouver. Discuter calmement de tout cela et tirer un trait sur le passé. L'on ne peut rien changer à ce qui est arrivé, mais vous pouvez encore modifier votre futur.**

— **J'ai peur.** Finit-elle par avouer.

Le vampire lui sourit doucement.

— **Il n'y a pourtant aucune crainte à avoir. L'amour est le plus beau et pure des sentiments qui puissent exister. Il peut aussi être dévastateur, positivement ou pas. Mais il mérite d'être vécu et qu'on le laisse s'épanouir pleinement, sans restriction.**

La jeune fille vit briller les yeux du Roi. Il avait perdu cet amour et ne voulait pas que d'autres subissent le même sort, surtout quand il n'y avait pas de raison que cela arrive.

— **Réfléchis-y.** Lui dit le vampire en se levant du banc.

— **Oui.** Souffla-t-elle. **Merci maître.** Murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'ait entendu.

Il se retourna pourtant et la regarda avec bienveillance.

— **Si d'aventure nous nous retrouvons seul pour discuter, je ne vois aucun mal à ce que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.**

Elle lui sourit de façon reconnaissante.

— **D'accord, Marcus.**

Ce dernier la salua rapidement avant de disparaître aussi discrètement qu'il était venu, laissant une Annabeth complètement perdue dans ses pensées et ne sachant plus quelle attitude prendre face à Alec.


	17. Chapitre 17

Réponses :

A **Baleine Bleue** : Hello ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Pour la beta si tu es toujours ok, je suis preneuse. Le mieux est de discuter par message privée pour plus de détails. ;-)

A **Amooureuse** : Coucou ! Et bien le voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur.

A **Rose** : Salut ! Mais oui tu m'as manquée, t'es plus venue faire coucou depuis un moment. :'-( Si tu aimes le traitement de Jane, je ne te dis rien pour la suite alors… Alec et Annabeth en couple ? Non, non vraiment je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles là ! Rassure-toi ça va pas tarder (hi hi hi). Oui, pour Marcus je l'imagine bien en Roi mélancolique, doux et gentils (avec ceux qui le mérite bien sûr), une sorte de Grand Sage Volturi. Je pense que c'est plutôt facile de comprendre pourquoi Démétri ne s'approche pas trop de notre petite Annabeth : Alec… Celui-là je te jure, il est vraiment pas du tout possessif. :-D Et donc, le suite que tu attends avec impatience est juste là, oui, oui, je t'assure, à quelques lignes en-dessous. Bon j'arrête là ma blague pas drôle. Bonne lecture !

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Annabeth ne disait rien. Son visage était totalement neutre, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Pourtant à l'intérieur d'elle c'était un véritable chambardement. Elle devait se maîtriser pour ne pas se laisser aller, comme elle l'avait promis aux Rois.

Mais il était plus que difficile de se retenir quand une petite vingtaine de personnes, humaines de surcroît, se tenaient en face de vous. Leur sang coulait dans leurs veines de façon alléchante et entendre les différents battements de cœurs était encore pire. Ils résonnaient dans sa tête comme des tambours, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

Elle retenait donc sa respiration et serrait fortement les mains dans son dos. Mais elle n'était pas seule dans cette épreuve. Les jumeaux l'encadraient, ordre d'Aro, au cas où elle lâcherait prise. Ces derniers prenaient d'ailleurs leur mission très à cœur, observant de temps à autre la jeune fille à la dérobée et s'approchant d'elle plus que de raison. Outre cela, la présence si proche d'Alec la déstabilisait, la faisant serrer un peu plus les points pour ne pas se relâcher.

Alors qu'elle regardait un point fixe sur le mur en face d'elle, afin de ne pas dériver sur les humains qui se trouvaient tout près, Annabeth vit du coin de l'œil Aro se lever de son siège. Ce simple mouvement fit taire toutes les personnes présentes.

— **Bien.** Entama-t-il. **Si vous êtes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est bien plus que pour rencontrer notre nouveau membre. Vous la connaissez tous, je ne ferais donc pas de présentation. Je tiens tout de même à vous rappeler qu'elle n'est plus votre égale et devra, en conséquent, obtenir les mêmes marques de respects que vous nous devez.**

Le ton du Roi était sans appel et quelques regards de peur prirent place sur les visages des humains. Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer sans ouvrir la bouche.

— **Parfait.** Sourit de façon satisfait Aro. **Comme je le disais, vous êtes ici parce que l'un de notre clan a fait l'objet d'une attaque des plus graves. Annabeth n'était, certes, pas encore l'une d'entre nous au moment des faits, mais étant promise à nous rejoindre, l'acte qu'elle a subit revient à s'en être prit à nous et notre autorité. De plus, nous ne tolérerons plus que de telles pratiques aient lieux sous notre toit.** Déclara froidement le roi. **Pour ce faire, nous devons rendre justice.**

Ce dernier regarda rapidement les portes, signe que les gardes pouvaient agir. Moins d'une minute passa avant que les lourds battants ne s'ouvrent en grand.

Deux vampires poussaient devant eux Herbert et Judith. Enfin, ce qu'Annabeth identifia comme étant la jeune femme et le meilleur ami de son frère. Ils étaient méconnaissable et elle ne fut pas la seule à le constater, vu les crie de surprise mêlés d'horreur qui s'échappèrent des domestiques.

Les deux prisonniers avaient les traits marqués par la fatigue et la douleur. Leur tenue était dans un état lamentable, ils étaient sale et ils ne tenaient plus vraiment debout. Le plus atteint des deux était sans conteste Herbert. Ce dernier n'affichait pas seulement un air de souffrance, l'on voyait qu'il avait également subit des brimades physiques. Ce qui se confirmait par un léger boitillement.

Les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent au milieu de la salle, tête baissée. Seule Judith laissait par moment échapper quelques sanglots. Ils étaient vraiment en mauvais état et surtout en mauvaise posture.

Annabeth sentit son cœur se comprimer, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'une telle chose arrive. Certes elle avait été blessée par le comportement de Judith et Herbert la rebutait, mais en aucun cas elle avait souhaité leur mort. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour eux, plaider leur cause mais en tournant la tête en direction des Rois, puis vers les autres vampires présent, elle sut que ce serait peine perdue.

Aucun immortel présent dans cette pièce n'avait envie que les deux humains ne ressortent vivant des lieux. Cela lui fit mal de constater que deux personnes allaient mourir par sa faute, d'une certaine façon. Peut-être que si elle avait agit différemment, les choses ne se seraient pas passées de cette façon et les deux jeunes gens ne se trouveraient pas agenouillés en face d'elle.

— **Herbert, Judith.** S'éleva de façon théâtrale la voix d'Aro qui venait de se rasseoir sur son trône. **Vous êtes responsable de l'agression à l'encontre d'Annabeth Volturi, entraînant sa mort. Cette dernière à put être sauvée et transformée avant son dernier souffle et rejoindre notre clan. Malheureusement, sa survit ne peut effacer vos actes. Pour cela, vous allez devoir subir le châtiment réservé à ceux ayant le tort de s'attaquer à l'un des nôtres.**

Un léger silence se fit dans la salle, entrecouper des respirations plus que rapides des humains. Aro se redressa royalement sur son siège avant d'annoncer froidement :

— **La mort.**

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre, bientôt enrayer par la voix dure et tranchante de Caïus.

— **SILENCE !**

— **Vous avez été reconnus coupables des faits. Vous allez donc en subir les conséquences.** Reprit Aro. **Vous servirez par la même occasion d'exemples pour tous. Tâché de vous souvenir que personne ici ne peut rendre sa propre justice. Il n'y a que nous qui en sommes les garants.**

Le roi de Volterra tourna alors son regard en direction des jumeaux et d'Annabeth. D'un signe de tête, les deux gardes s'écartèrent de la jeune fille pour se rapprocher d'Herbert et Judith.

Quelques instants plus tard, Judith se trouvait allongée au sol, se tordant de douleur, laissant s'échapper des cris de souffrance. Sa réaction fit se reculer tous les humains, comprenant, au regard de Jane et son sourire sadique qu'elle en était la responsable.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement visiblement douloureux, elle se détourna pour laisser place à son frère. Ce dernier tournait autours de la jeune femme comme un prédateur devant sa proie. Judith, reprenant ses esprits, réussit à s'appuyer sur ses bras, se retrouvant bientôt à genoux devant le vampire.

— **Pitié… pitié… ne me tué pas…**

La voix de la jeune femme était déchirante, implorant, dans un murmure mêlé de larmes, la clémence de celui qui avait été son amant et maintenant son bourreau. Ce dernier la regardait de toute sa hauteur de façon détaché, absolument pas affecté par ses suppliques. Au contraire, il apparut à Annabeth qu'il il prenait presque plaisir.

Cela lui fit mal, elle ne voulait pas que la jeune femme souffre. Certes, elle n'avait pas été tendre dans ses actes et paroles avec elle, mais Judith ne méritait absolument pas toutes ces souffrances. La vampire réalisa alors qu'elle lui avait pardonné ses agissements, parce qu'elle n'avait été qu'un pion dans le jeu d'Alec et qu'elle allait le payer de sa vie. Alors qu'elle, elle avait la chance de pouvoir vivre et surtout détenait une chose que Judith avait espérer obtenir : l'amour du vampire.

— **Alec.**

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille avait appelé ce dernier. Tournant la tête vers elle, il la regarda avec attention, surprit tout de même qu'elle lui ait parlé en cet instant. Elle le regarda de façon presque suppliante, essayant de lui faire comprendre sa demande. Bien évidement elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait sauver la vie de Judith, mais elle devait au moins tenter de rendre ses derniers instants moins douloureux.

Alec sembla comprendre sa demande silencieuse et acquiesça de façon imperceptible. Elle lui lança alors un regard chargé de reconnaissance et attendit patiemment la suite.

Le vampire se retourna vers sa victime et s'accroupit en face d'elle. Il l'observa un long moment avant de prendre la parole.

— **C'est ici que tout s'arrête pour toi.**

Sans attendre, le vampire prit entre ses mains le visage de Judith. Au même instant, Annabeth ferma les yeux et n'entendit qu'un léger craquement, signe que la jeune femme venait de quitter ce monde.

Les choses n'allèrent toutefois pas de même pour Herbert. Celui-ci était le véritable responsable de sa mort et la jeune fille pouvait encore se souvenir de la sensation du couteau enfoncé dans son ventre. Lui revint alors en mémoire tous les événements, majoritairement négatifs, qu'elle avait vécus avec le jeune homme.

Un léger grondement monta de sa gorge, mais elle se reprit en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui fit comprendre qu'Herbert n'aurait pas la chance d'avoir une mort aussi douce et rapide que venait de connaître Judith. Un violent sentiment de contentement s'insinua en Annabeth, son vampire semblant se délecter à l'avance de ce qui allait arriver.

Herbert n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivé, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre réaction. La jeune fille pensait qu'il devait être sous l'emprise du don d'Alec, pourtant il se retrouva terrasser par la douleur. S'écroulant au sol, il hurla littéralement de souffrance.

— **Personne n'a le droit de s'en prendre à ma sœur.** Cracha de rage Jane. **Que cela serve d'avertissement.**

Annabeth sut que la menace n'allait pas uniquement en direction des humains qui, de toute façon, ne pouvaient plus lui faire de mal. Non. Jane avertissait tous les membres de la garde de ne pas tourner autour de sa sœur, pour quelques raisons que ce soit. Puis, sans rien ajouter, sa meilleure amie fit demi-tour et vint se placer de nouveau à côté de celle qui venait, officiellement, de devenir sa sœur.

Ne resta alors plus qu'Alec et Herbert au milieu de la grande salle. Ce dernier était toujours au sol, ne tentant même pas de se relever. La voix d'Alec s'éleva alors dans la pièce.

— **Tu as porté la main sur une personne qui m'est très précieuse.** Dit-il froidement. **Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne plus l'approcher. Tu n'as pas tenu compte de mon ordre.** Grogna-t-il. **Tu as blessé et failli éloigner éternellement de moi celle que j'aime.**

A l'entente de ces derniers mots, la jeune vampire ne put retenir une légère exclamation de surprise. Elle le savait pourtant. Alec lui avait dit, Jane et même Marcus, lui avaient confirmé, de façon indirecte certes, mais dit quand même. Mais là, il ne venait pas simplement de lui réaffirmer, il l'avait déclaré à l'ensemble du château. Preuve de plus qu'il tenait à elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet que la voix du vampire s'éleva une nouvelle fois.

— **Je vais me faire un plaisir de te réduire à rien Herbert. Personne n'a l'autorisation de l'approcher, la toucher, la convoiter ou la détruire sans en subir les conséquences. Malheureusement tu t'es rendu coupable de tous ces fais. Tu vas comprendre combien je peux être effroyable.**

Alec se mit alors à tourner dangereusement autour du jeune homme et de plus en plus vite. La jeune fille le vit par moment frapper l'humain, lui tirant des gémissements de douleur. Après quelques minutes de ce jeu, Alec s'arrêta et contempla sa future victime avec un regard plein de rage.

C'est alors que le vampire fondit sur Herbert et le son d'un craquement s'éleva dans la salle, suivit par un long gémissement de douleur. Le jeune homme se tenait le bras gauche, le rapprochant au maximum de son torse, dans une sorte de barrière protectrice. Le vampire ne se contenta pas de lui casser le bras gauche, il en fit de même avec tous les os de ses jambes, s'appliquant même à atteindre ceux de ses pieds.

Après de très longues minutes où l'on n'entendit que les craquements des os, les cris de souffrance d'Herbert et les halètements d'horreur des humains, le vampire arrêta son œuvre. La personne au sol n'était plus qu'une forme presque désarticulée et gémissant continuellement.

Puis le vampire se mit à avancer et, plaçant son pied entre les jambes du jeune homme, lui écrasa de plus en plus fortement son service intime, provoquant un hurlement effroyable de la part du condamné. Enfin Alec frappa à plusieurs endroits stratégiques du thorax d'Herbert. Ce dernier gémissait continuellement, ayant par moment des hoquets de douleurs le faisant presque s'étouffer.

Le vampire arrivait à développer des trésors d'imagination pour faire souffrir sa victime le plus et le plus longtemps possible sans qu'une seule goûte de sang ne soit verser. Annabeth était à la fois horrifier et fasciner. Les deux sentiments se confondaient en elle, la faisant grimacer tout en ayant un œil brillant. Le vampire en elle était aux anges.

Pensant qu'Alec allait finalement mettre un terme à ses tortures, elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand celui-ci se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main. Elle voulut amorcer un mouvement de recul, mais la main de sa sœur, dans son dos, l'en dissuada. Le vampire la regardait avec douceur et lui demandait de façon muette de le rejoindre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à approcher et inconsciemment se saisit de la main du vampire. La sensation fut immédiate et se répercuta dans tout son corps. Un courant électrique fit vibrer le moindre recoin de son être, la sensation était grisante et des plus agréable. Elle leva les yeux sur Alec et elle comprit qu'il avait ressentit la même chose, le faisant sourire.

Il l'approcha tout de même du condamné, la plaçant juste devant lui. Puis il s'approcha de son oreille pour qu'elle soit presque la seule à l'entendre.

— **Tu es la victime, il te revient le droit de donner le coup de grâce.**

Elle frémit en s'apercevant qu'elle devait prendre la vie d'Herbert. Ressentant son trouble, Alec la rassura.

— **Tout va bien se passer, tu vas très bien t'en sortir.**

Elle l'observa longuement, lisant dans ses yeux la confiance infinie qu'il avait en elle. Elle finit par acquiescer et retourner son attention sur le jeune homme à genoux à ses pieds. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire et comment s'y prendre. C'est alors que les mains du vampire se posèrent sur les siennes et la guidèrent, les approchant au niveau de la tête de sa future victime.

— **Maintient bien sa tête entre tes mains et tournes-les d'un coup sec.** Lui expliqua-t-il avec un débit de parole si rapide que seuls les vampires purent le comprendre.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, elle fut percutée de plein fouet par les diverses essences que produisaient le sang des humains à quelques pas d'elle. Elle sentit la soif la prendre et comprenant qu'elle allait flancher, elle brisa la nuque entre ses doigts d'un seul coup. Puis elle regarda de façon horrifier Alec et s'en rien dire, s'enfuit hors de la salle.

Arrivée dans les appartements des jumeaux elle reprit son souffle tout en s'effondrant sur l'un des canapés. Elle fut secouée de pleurs sans larmes, réalisant qu'en plus de mettre fin à la vie d'une personne, elle avait faillit commettre un bain de sang. Certes, elle avait déjà tué pour se nourrir, mais là, la situation n'était pas la même.

Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un simplement pour lui ôter la vie et non pas dans un but de survit. Elle s'était fait rapidement une raison en ce qui concernait cette partie sombre de sa vie. Mais c'était uniquement afin de prolonger son existence, tout comme elle était prête à se défendre si elle devait se retrouver en face de quelqu'un voulant la détruire.

Avec Herbert cela avait été différent et elle savait qu'une partie d'elle y penserait toujours. Elle se promit alors de tout faire pour ne pas à avoir à tuer sans raison légitime.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas une présence à côté d'elle et quelqu'un la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Levant finalement la tête, elle découvrit Alec qui la berçait doucement, tentant de la calmer.

Elle était bien là, apaisée, complète. C'est alors qu'elle sentit tous ses griefs envers le vampire tomber les uns après les autres. Elle n'avait plus envie de se battre contre lui et les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, c'était bien trop d'énergie dépensée. Elle se laissa alors aller contre lui, regrettant pour la première fois depuis sa transformation de ne pouvoir dormir.

Le vampire ne la lâcha pas, continuant de la bercer pendant un long moment. Voyant que le ciel s'assombrissait à cause de la nuit, Annabeth se redressa. Un léger vide se fit en elle quand elle s'écarta d'Alec. Ce dernier l'étudia avec attention, visiblement il attendait qu'elle explose et s'emporte une nouvelle fois contre lui. Mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle lui offrit un léger sourire qui eu pour effet de le détendre.

— **Je…** Commença-t-elle. **Je crois que nous devons discuter.** Finit-elle par dire doucement. **Une nouvelle fois.**

Alec acquiesça et l'observa avec soin, attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.


	18. Chapitre 18

Réponses :

A **amooureuse** : Hello ! Et oui, Alec peut être très imaginatif quand il s'agit de faire souffrir ses victimes. Encore plus quand elles ont fait du mal aux personnes à qui il tient. Pour le rapprochement d'Alec et Annabeth je pense que tu vas bien apprécier ce chapitre alors… ;-) Du coup, même si tu ne peux pas lire tout de suite le chapitre c'est pas bien grave. En attendant je te souhaite de très bonne vacances !

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Beaucoup de choses se mélangeaient dans l'esprit d'Annabeth et toutes finissaient par converger vers une seule et même personne : Alec.

Ce dernier était assis à ses côtés et la regardait avec douceur, attendant patiemment qu'elle reprenne la parole. Mais par quoi commencer ? Elle fit rapidement le trie dans ses idées et se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

— **Merci.** Murmura-t-elle en baissant légèrement le regard. **Pour Judith.**

— **Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour elle, mais pour toi, uniquement toi. Je veux éviter autant que possible que tu sois mal à l'aise ou que tu souffres.**

— **Je suis triste que Judith ait terminé ainsi. Finalement elle était bien plus une victime que moi.**

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux.

— **J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, pour ce que je t'ai fait subir.** Finit par dire doucement le vampire. **J'ai agit comme le dernier des imbéciles, n'écoutant rien ni personne lorsque l'on me disait que j'allais le payer. Je ne voyais pas comment cela pouvait être possible, pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus je me rendais compte que tu prenais une place importante dans mon existence. Lorsque tu m'as trouvé avec Judith, j'ai vu l'effroi et la douleur dans ton regard. C'est là que j'ai compris tout le mal que je t'avais fait et ce fut le début de ma déchéance, si je puis dire. Je me suis alors trouvé complètement pathétique.**

Le vampire ne la quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il se livrait totalement à elle. La jeune fille le laissa parler, ne voulant pas, comme la première fois, le couper dans ses explications. Réalisant en même temps que le mot que Judith avait entendu sortir de la bouche d'Alec ne lui avait jamais été destiné.

— **J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai retrouvé dans ta chambre, en sang et Herbert le couteau à la main. Il a fallut que Jane intervienne pour que je ne commette pas un carnage. Pendant les trois jours de ta transformation je ne t'ai pas quitté, réfléchissant à comment t'annoncer tout ceci sans que tu ne le prennes mal. Mais n'importe qui aurait eu ta réaction.**

Il fit une légère pause avant de rependre.

— **J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de venir vers toi pour tenter de m'excuser, mais voir ton regard froid me décourageait. J'ai finalement compris qu'il te fallait du temps et si m'éloigner de toi pouvait me permettre de te retrouver alors j'ai décidé de m'effacer.**

Annabeth se souvint des fois où Alec avait tenté de l'approcher et la réaction glaciale qu'elle lui avait opposée. Certes, elle ne regrettait pas sa façon d'agir, à ce moment là elle lui en voulait tellement. Mais comme lui avait dit hier Marcus, elle devait aller de l'avant.

— **Il me fallait du temps pour mettre en ordre mes pensées. Pour faire retomber ma colère, reprendre mes esprits et finalement revenir à des idées plus cohérentes.** Lui dit-elle. **Je ne te cache pas que je suis toujours blessée par ta façon d'agir, mais je sais également que tu…**

Elle n'osait pas prononcer ce mot. Malgré qu'elle le sache, elle gardait toujours en elle cette légère inquiétude, pensant qu'il ne l'aimait pas véritablement.

— **Je t'aime.** Termina-t-il pour elle. **Plus que ma propre vie et ce depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. Malgré ta jeunesse, tu as été bien plus clairvoyante que moi sur ce point. Plus les jours passaient et plus je découvrais quelle personne formidable tu étais. Je pense que c'est également ces constations te concernant qui m'ont, inconsciemment, fait peur.**

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration légèrement enflammée. La jeune fille le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de bonheur. Mais était-elle prête à totalement tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit ?

— **Je… moi aussi je ne peux cacher le fait que je t'aime.**

Elle réalisa alors que c'était la première fois, depuis le jour où elle avait pensée qu'elle allait mourir, qu'elle lui avouait clairement ses sentiments pour lui. Elle le vit alors sourire comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait devant elle. Annabeth se sentit légèrement défaillir devant sa réaction. Pourtant elle savait que c'était trop tôt pour eux deux.

— **J'ai… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.** Reprit-elle.

Le sourit d'Alec faiblit pendant un court instant.

— **Je comprends.** Acquiesça-t-il. **Sache que tu peux avoir tout le temps que tu souhaites. Je suis prêt à tout pour te montrer que je regrette du plus profond de mon être ce que je t'ai fait subir.**

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il tendit la main au niveau de son visage et la posa sur sa joue. Le contact fut bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'imaginait et elle ne résista pas à fermer les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce geste.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle plongea directement dans les deux rubis qui lui faisaient face. Elle se perdit dans la profondeur de ce regard et les sentiments qu'ils lui transmettaient : joie, bonheur, bien-être et le plus important de tous, l'amour.

Annabeth voulut rougir mais rien ne se produisit. Elle se contenta alors de détourner les yeux et porta toute son attention sur la fenêtre derrière le vampire. La nuit recouvrait maintenant totalement le château et le calme y régnait. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'elle aimait faire un tour dans le jardin, ce qu'elle décida de faire. Alors qu'elle se levait, Alec la regarda avec interrogation.

— **Je vais profiter du jardin.** Lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Arrivée devant la porte, la vampire se retourna.

— **Est-ce que… tu veux venir avec moi ?** Demanda-t-elle timidement, sa voix devenant presque un murmure.

Un magnifique sourire illumina le visage d'Alec qui la rejoignit dans la seconde.

— **Avec grand plaisir.**

Galamment, il lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit après un moment d'hésitation. Il les conduisit dans les jardins où s'élevait toujours le doux son de l'eau provenant de la fontaine. S'installant sur un banc, ils profitèrent du silence pendant un moment.

— **Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire que tu es impressionnante.** S'éleva la voix du vampire.

Annabeth tourna la tête et le regarda sans bien comprendre.

— **Ton don.** Lui expliqua-t-il. **Il est prodigieux.**

La jeune fille baissa la tête gênée, mais avec sa main, Alec lui prit le menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

— **Tu ne dois en aucun cas te sentir gênée pour ce que tu es. Et certainement pas avec moi.** La rassura-t-il. **Moi qui avais peur qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose ou que quelqu'un veuille te faire du mal. Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu vas pouvoir te défendre. Même si je ne laisserais jamais qui que ce soit t'approcher.**

— **Je… merci.**

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à lui répondre, tant elle était surprise par ses propos et la force de conviction qu'il mettait dedans. La protéger… c'était bien une chose qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse faire pour elle. Pourtant elle ne doutait absolument pas de ses paroles.

Ils passèrent une partie de la nuit dans le jardin, discutant tranquillement, apprenant à mieux se connaître, puis qu'Alec avait toujours été très discret.

*/*/*/*/*

Les journées passaient paisiblement depuis l'exécution de Judith et Herbert. La mort de ce dernier avait tellement marqué les esprits que plus personne ne tentait de se rebeller. Le comportement d'Alec avait également eu un impact important, surtout sur les vampires du clan. S'il était déjà respecté et craint avant cet événement, il était maintenant perçu comme plus que dangereux et ce, même sans utiliser son don.

Annabeth avait finit par trouver sa place au sein de la garde, obtenant le même statut que les jumeaux, ce qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle passait une grande partie de ses journées avec sa sœur, mais également dans l'immense bibliothèque. Avec l'aide de Marcus, qui l'avait quelque peu prit sous son aile, elle avait apprit à lire et écrire le latin et le grec, ce qui lui permettait de lire nombre d'ouvrages présents dans le château.

Alors qu'elle était en train de lire _Les Guerres Civils de Rome_ d'Appien, elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune fille sourit tout en posant son ouvrage, sachant qui arrivait avant même de le voir. Alec fit son entrée dans la grande pièce et se dirigea directement vers elle.

Depuis leur dernière grande discussion et la soirée qu'ils avaient passées dans le jardin, le vampire se montrait plus présent et prévenant envers elle, sans pour autant s'imposer quand elle souhaitait qu'il s'efface. En un mot, Alec lui faisait la cours comme il aurait dû le faire dès le début. Cette façon de se comporter plaisait énormément à Annabeth qui découvrait une facette beaucoup plus agréable du vampire, lui faisant de plus en plus oublier comment il avait pu être avec elle.

Ils se sourirent comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient et une sensation de plénitude les envahis en retrouvant l'autre.

— **Je me demandais où tu pouvais être.** Lui dit-il alors qu'il prenait place sur le siège à côté d'elle. **Puis je me suis rappelé que tu aimais ce lieu quand tu n'étais pas avec ma sœur ou dans le jardin.**

— **Tu m'as donc cherché dans environ… tout le château.** Dit-elle en plaisantant.

— **Effectivement.** Sourit-il à son tour.

— **Ce que tu veux me demander doit être important alors.**

— **Tout ce que j'ai à te dire me parait toujours important.**

La jeune fille le regarda alors avec sérieux, se demandant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

— **Et bien je suis allé faire la demander aux maîtres qui, après en avoir discuté, ont acceptés. A la condition que je ne te quitte pas un seul instant, ce qui est parfaitement dans mes cordes.**

Annabeth le regarda encore plus surprise, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à son discours et visiblement sa réaction amusa le vampire, qui rigola.

— **Plutôt que de te moquer de moi, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de me dire de quoi tu parles.** Dit-elle en ronchonnant.

Sa réaction fit rire un peu plus Alec qui décida tout de même de lui répondre.

— **Est-ce que cela te dirais de venir te promener avec moi ?** Lui demanda-t-il en se levant.

Après qu'elle est acquiescée, il lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit immédiatement. Pensant qu'ils allaient aller dans le jardin, elle fut surprise de le voir la conduire à l'opposer, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle poussa une légère exclamation de surprise quand elle arriva dans le grand hall, comprenant où ils allaient aller.

S'arrêtant, elle regarda le vampire sans y croire. Ce dernier lui confirma son idée par un signe de tête avant de lui présenter une longue cape noir.

— **Tu en auras besoin, il y a du soleil.**

Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Se fichait-il d'elle ?

— **Tu as oublié que je peux régler le problème ?**

— **Non. Je me disais simplement que tu aurais voulus profiter de celui-ci.**

— **Je préfère le faire dans le jardin. C'est beaucoup moins risqué.**

Elle se concentra quelques instants et comme toujours ses yeux changèrent de couleur, indiquant quel élément elle manipulait.

— **Voilà.** Dit-elle fièrement.

Alec lui sourit tout en lui retendant son bras. Ils avancèrent alors en direction de la sortie.

— **Où allons-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle.

— **Florence. J'ai obtenue ce droit grâce à toi. Tu as réussi à parfaitement bien te maîtriser lors de l'exécution d'Herbert et tu exécutes les ordres que l'on te donne sans rechigner. C'est une façon de te remercier.** Lui expliqua-t-il. **Et puis j'ai comme l'impression que Marcus à quelque peu plaider en ta faveur.**

— **Oh.**

Alec la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

— **Que dirais-tu de te dégourdir les jambes ?** Lui proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et c'est en rigolant qu'elle découvrit le plein potentiel de cette capacité.

Les quelques heures qu'elle passa loin du château l'enchantèrent au plus haut point. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Et que ce soit Alec qui y pense et en fasse la demande la conforta dans son idée : il avait définitivement changé. En tout cas avec elle.

Le vampire avait su, avec le temps et plein de petites attentions à son égard, lui montrer qu'il avait comprit son erreur. Qu'il regrettait profondément son comportement et qu'il tenait à elle.

Annabeth savait qu'il n'irait pas plus loin, lui ayant promit qu'il lui laisserait tout le temps dont elle avait besoin pour lui pardonner. Et c'était le cas. Elle lui avait pardonné et elle savait que c'était à elle, maintenant, de faire un pas en avant.

Ce n'est qu'au retour qu'elle se décida à le faire.

Rentrant dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec les jumeaux, la jeune fille s'approcha lentement d'Alec. Il la regarda avec interrogation, mais ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, la laissant faire.

— **Merci… pour cette journée. Ça a été… parfait.**

— **Je t'en pris.** Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du vampire.

Alec ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, bien trop surprit par ce que faisait Annabeth. Mais alors qu'elle amorçait un mouvement de recul, il se reprit. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la maintint en place, la rapprochant même un peu plus de lui. Il garda le contact avec ses lèvres, savourant le goût qu'elles avaient.

La vampire ressentit une vague de passion la submerger et elle s'accrocha au cou de celui qu'elle pouvait maintenant, sans crainte, appeler son âme-sœur. Le baiser était un mélange étonnant de tendresse et de passion, qui prit beaucoup plus d'ampleur quand elle sentit Alec entrouvrir les lèvres et passer délicatement sa langue sur les siennes. Instinctivement elle ouvrit la bouche et il en profita pour s'y engouffrer.

Cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les fois précédentes où il l'avait embrassé, quand elle était encore humaine. Là, les sensations étaient décuplées, elle ressentait tout avec beaucoup plus d'intensité, s'en était étourdissant. Elle apprécia qu'il l'embrasse ainsi, avec autant de passion. Elle fut simplement surprise de trouver que son baiser avait un goût de menthe avec une légère pointe de réglisse.

 _Comme son odeur_ , pensa-t-elle.

Cela ne la dérangea pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, cette odeur et ce goût l'enivrait.

Le vampire finit par se séparer d'elle, bien que ce ne fût pas à cause du manque d'air, qui n'était absolument plus un problème pour eux. Il prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras, poussant un long soupire de contentement.

— **Cela fait des semaines que je souhaite te serrer contre moi.** Souffla-t-il.

— **Je t'avais dit qu'il me fallait un peu de temps.**

— **Je sais. Mais tu ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir auprès de moi.**

— **Je suis là maintenant. Je suis près de toi. Pour toujours.**

Alec sourit en l'entendant et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celle son âme-sœur. Oui, elle était près de lui et ce pour l'éternité.

Fin…


	19. Petite annonce

**Petite annonce**

Et oui, l'histoire entre Alec et Annabeth est terminée. Ça a été une super expérience que j'ai été heureuse de partager avec vous.

Je veux d'ailleurs remercier tous celles et ceux qui m'ont suivi depuis le premier chapitre et laissés quelques petits commentaires encourageants. Vraiment, merci beaucoup, ça motive énormément pour continuer à écrire.

Sinon je ne vous abandonne pas, rassurez-vous. La semaine prochaine une nouvelle histoire va pointer le bout de son petit nez et sera toujours dans l'univers de Twilight. D'ailleurs, je vais vous en laisser un petit morceau à la fin de mon annonce.

Oh et une dernière chose, **une suite à** _ **Près de Toi**_ **est tout à fait possible**. Elle est en train de se former dans ma tête. Je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite quand même, je n'ai qu'une trame principale et d'autres écrits en cours. Mais je n'oublie pas Alec, Annabeth et notre très chère Jane. Quelque chose me dit qu'on la verra un peu plus dans la suite ;-)

Bon trêve de blabla, je vous quitte ici et vous dis à la semaine pour de nouvelles aventures !

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

Extrait :

Alors qu'elle finissait enfin de donner vie à l'île James au milieu d'une mer légèrement houleuse, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation quand une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler son dessin et quelques autres pages noircies de ses créations. Elle se leva en vitesse, tentant de les rattraper avant qu'elles ne s'envolent trop loin, voire pire, ne partent à l'eau. Certaines atterrirent au milieu du groupe qu'elle rejoignit en s'excusant.

— **Désolé** **e !**

— **C'est rien.** Lui dit une jeune fille brune typée et à la chevelure colorée de deux mèches roses. **C'est de toi ?** Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle observait les feuilles qu'elle était en train de ramasser.

— **Heu… oui.** Répondit Lily légèrement gênée. **Habituellement personne ne les voi** **t** **.**

— **Dommage, t'as un très bon coup de crayon.**

— **Merci !**

— **Lily ?**

Cette dernière fut surprise d'entendre son prénom prononcé par une personne du groupe. Elle ne connaissait aucun Quileute et elle se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour eux, puisqu'ils ne fréquentaient pas son lycée. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et eu un léger temps d'arrêt en regardant la jeune fille. Finalement elle sourit devant ce visage légèrement familier.

— **Ness. Salut !**

— **Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda un homme immense, de façon un peu brusque.

Il était grand et tout en muscle. C'est bien simple, il pouvait rivaliser avec Lewis, voire même l'écraser. Mais, étonnamment, chez la personne qui se trouvait là, cela faisait beaucoup plus naturel que pour son ami. Elle sortit de sa réflexion en entendant Ness répondre.

— **Oui Sam, on** **s** **'est rencontré** **es** **à Port Angeles la semaine dernière, pendant que je faisa** **is** **des courses.**

L'indien hocha rapidement la tête avant d'observer la nouvelle venue attentivement. Celle-ci tenta de se focaliser sur la seule personne qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

— **Alors tu l'as acheté** **e** **finalement ?** Reprit la jolie brune.

— **Hein ?… Quoi ?** Demanda Lily légèrement perdue.

— **La robe ? Tu l'as prise ?**

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent au seul souvenir qu'elles avaient en commun.

— **Oui. D'un autre côté j'ai pas** **vraiment** **eu le choix. Je crois que si je ne l'avais pas fait, il l'aurait acheté à ma place et ensuite** **il m'aurait** **menacé** **e** **pour que je la porte.**

— **Je n'en doute pas. Je connais quelqu'un qui est pareil.** Grimaça Ness.

— **Pas cool !**

— **Effectivement. Tu es venu passer l'après-midi à la plage ?**

— **Oui. Je suis arrivée à Forks il y a quelques semaines, mes amis on** **t** **voulu venir ici avant que le temps ne se dégrade avec la saison. Du coup, je découvre les lieux et c'est magnifique.**

— **Oui, c'est vrai que c'est superbe. Tu vi** **s** **à Forks alors ? Cool, moi aussi.**

— **Ah ?!** Lui répondit Lily surprise. **Je t'ai jamais vue au lycée.**

— **Non, j'ai fini l'année dernière et je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'université cette année.**

— **LILY !**

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant qu'on l'appelait et vit Josh lui faire un grand signe de la main, indiquant qu'il était l'heure qu'elle rentre.

— **Heu… Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je rentre** **.** **Mon chauffeur s'impatiente.** Dit-elle en se retournant.

— **Ouai** **s** **, je ne vais pas te retarder avec mes questions indiscrètes.**

— **Non,** **ça va** **.**

Lily récupéra les feuilles que tenait toujours en main l'autre jeune fille, puis elle vérifia si elle n'en avait pas oublié d'autres. Elle vit alors un jeune homme lui tendre le bras pour lui rendre encore deux nouvelles feuilles. Elle les attrapa rapidement et le regarda pour le remercier.

Au moment où elle croisa son regard ce fut comme si le temps se figeait . Elle ne voyait plus que le regard intense et profond, alors que tout le reste disparaissait autour d'elle. Son cœur eut un raté face à tous les sentiments qu'elle lisait à travers ce regard qui la fascinait. Étonnement, curiosité, joie et ce qui lui parut tellement improbable qu'elle était certaine l'avoir imaginé… l'amour. Pourtant, même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas exister, cela lui sembla totalement normal.

— **LIL** **Y** **ANA ANNA SULIVAN ! BOUGE TON CUL !**

Elle fut sortie de sa douce torpeur et de sa contemplation en entendant retentir la voix de Josh. Ce dernier beuglait comme un veau, visiblement impatient de rentrer. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, comme légèrement perdue et après un dernier « au-revoir » tourna les talons pour aller récupérer le reste de ses affaires et rejoindre son cousin. Elle se surprit à se retourner plusieurs fois sur son chemin, regardant le groupe et surtout le jeune homme qui lui avait fait cet effet si… indescriptible. D'ailleurs, elle le vit debout, devant le reste du groupe et lui aussi semblait l'observer.


	20. Bonus

Coucou Amooureuse !

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas te laisser comme ça, déçue par la fin de l'histoire. Puisque visiblement tu souhaitais voir ce qui attendait Annabeth et Alec maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble.

Je ne te cache pas que ton commentaire m'a fait cogiter tout le week-end. Pour moi, quand j'ai commencé à écrire, cette histoire devait se terminer... et bien là où elle a finit. Je voulais surtout me pencher sur le avant du « et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Mais je constate que pour toi ça voulait dire rester sur sa fin.

J'ai alors réfléchi un peu à ce problème pendant le week-end pour finir à une conclusion : c'est vrai que dans les films, ça finit toujours où l'on voudrait presque que l'histoire commence. Du coup je peux parfaitement comprendre ta frustration.

Donc, comme tu es une fidèle lectrice de cette histoire et que je suis quelqu'un de super cool ! (Oui, j'aime bien m'envoyer des fleurs) J'ai rassemblée deux / trois idées qui ne sont pas suffisamment importantes pour en faire une histoire et je te les propose sous forme de BONUS !

Des petites scènes de vie entre Annabeth et Alec, pour que tu puisses les voir « en couple », comme tu me l'as dit dans ton commentaire.

D'ailleurs je suis tout de même surprise que tu dises que tu as eu l'impression que je « bâclais » mon histoire. Rassure-toi, je ne le prends pas mal. C'est simplement que je ne pensais pas que la fin aurait pu provoquer ce genre de sentiments.

Bon, j'arrête là mon monologue pour laisser place aux personnages. En espérant que tu apprécieras ce petit Bonus, qui à vu le jour grâce à toi ! Oh et ne désespère pas, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une idée de suite où l'on pourra retrouver tout ce petit monde.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre additionnel**

Seul le bruit de l'eau raisonnait dans le silence de cette chaude nuit d'été. Pas même les deux personnes présentes dans le jardin ne venait troubler la quiétude des lieux.

Annabeth regardait sans le croire Alec. Aucun d'eux ne bougeait, attendant visiblement une réaction de l'autre. La jeune femme observait attentivement son compagnon, cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace lui permettant de penser à une plaisanterie. Mais rien. Le vampire affichait un air grave que jamais encore il n'avait eu.

— **Tu es sérieux ?** Lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

— **Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.** Lui confirma-t-il.

— **Il ne s'agit pas de quelque chose qui se décide sur un coup de tête, tu en es conscient.**

— **Bien sûr ! Tu penses vraiment que je t'en aurais parlé si je n'étais pas convaincu de mon choix.**

— **Tu es certain de toi. Parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas, le moins du monde, plaisanter sur ce sujet.**

— **Absolument. Je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux ici et j'ai la joie de partager ta vie depuis plus de deux-cent ans maintenant. Alors oui, je sais qu'il y a certains sujets sur lesquels je ne peux plaisanter. Reste à savoir ce que tu en penses.**

Annabeth ne dit rien, observant toujours attentivement Alec.

— **Tout dépend de toi maintenant.** Reprit-il devant son mutisme.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de repenser au début de leur relation, lui tirant un imperceptible sourire.

— _**ENFIN !**_ _Hurla Jane en voyant son frère et sa meilleure amie s'embrasser._

 _Le couple se détacha à contre cœur pour se tourner vers la nouvelle arrivante. Annabeth se retrouva bien vite dans les bras de la vampire et lui rendit son étreinte, le sourire aux lèvres. Alec fut beaucoup moins expansif, même s'il regarda avec tendresse les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui._

 _Oui, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Après avoir surmonté quelques difficultés, dont Alec se considérait comme le seul responsable, les deux jeunes gens pouvaient enfin être heureux. D'ailleurs le vampire se jura de ne plus jamais agir comme il l'avait fait, ne voulant en aucun cas voir sa compagne s'éloigner de lui ainsi._

— _**Non Jane !**_

 _Ce dernier sortit de ses pensées et regarda avec surprise Annabeth. Il l'a vit se précipiter à la suite de sa jumelle dans la chambre de cette dernière._

— _**Et pourquoi non ?**_ _Demanda la vampire._ _ **Vous êtes ensemble maintenant, je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait gênant.**_

— _**Mais parce que…**_

— _**Voyons, mon frère à peut-être agit de façon inconséquente, mais je peux te certifier qu'il sait parfaitement se comporter maintenant.**_ _Assura Jane._

 _Alec vit revenir sa sœur dans le salon, portant à bout de bras une grande malle. Passant devant lui tranquillement, elle alla jusque dans sa chambre où elle y déposa son fardeau. Puis elle ressortit toute souriante. De son côté Annabeth n'affichait absolument pas le même visage. C'était plus un mélange de colère et de gêne._

— _**Bien, je vous laisse !**_ _S'exclama la vampire._ _ **Il faut encore que j'aille voir Corin, je crois que Sulpicia et Athenodora on besoin d'un service.**_

 _Sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de lui répondre, Jane disparut, les laissant seul._

 _Alec se tourna alors vers Annabeth sans bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cette dernière ferma les yeux tout en soufflant doucement, signe qu'elle tentait de se calmer._

— _**Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**_ _Lui demanda le vampire._

— _**Et bien… disons que…**_

 _La jeune fille se sentit complètement idiote à bégayer comme elle le faisait. Mais il lui était plutôt difficile de devoir expliquer les choses à Alec. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement d'elle et finit par lui prendre les mains, la forçant à le regarder. Il lui offrit alors un regard encourageant._

— _**Sache que tu peux absolument tout me confier. Que ce soit tes peines, tes joies… tes inquiétudes. Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes gênée avec moi.**_

 _Annabeth savait qu'il tentait de la rassurer, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ce sentir gênée et gauche. Finalement, elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança._

— _**Maintenant que Jane sait pour nous, elle estime que je serais mieux à cohabiter avec toi. Elle a donc mit toutes mes affaires dans la malle qui se trouve actuellement au pied de ton lit.**_

 _La jeune fille se sentait vraiment honteuse et timide en cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait été proche d'un garçon, alors devoir partager sa chambre avec l'un d'eux. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Alec._

— _**Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela.**_ _Lui répondit-il en voyant sa gêne._

 _Elle le regarda alors plus que surprise, tout en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il ne pouvait accepter une telle chose, c'était absolument…_

— _**Inconvenant.**_ _Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire._

 _Le vampire la regarda à son tour de façon surpris. Puis il comprit ce qui dérangeait sa compagne et décida de la rassurer immédiatement._

— _**Annabeth. Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui te**_ _ **déplaît**_ _ **ou te mettrait mal à l'aise. Sois-en absolument certaine. Pour ce qui est de notre relation, elle évoluera au rythme que tu auras décidé. Je ne te forcerais jamais la main sur quoi que ce soit. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?**_

— _**Bien sûr !**_

 _Ce crie du cœur lui fit plus que plaisir et il ne put s'empêché d'en sourire._

— _**Parfait. Dans ce cas, je ne vois rien qui nous empêcherait de partager la même chambre. Surtout que nous ne dormons pas, il n'y aura aucun problème pour partager le lit.**_

 _I_ _l ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en disant ces derniers mots, faisant baisser les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle aussi avait comprit le léger sous-entendu, la mettant une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. La vampire réfléchit un long moment à tous ce que venait de lui dire son compagnon. Elle avait confiance en lui, mais son éducation faisait qu'elle ne pouvait lui accorder ce qu'il demandait._

— _**Ma douce.**_ _Reprit-il délicatement tout en lui serrant un peu plus les mains_ _ **. Je te laisse la possibilité de me mettre à la porte de « notre » chambre à chaque fois que tu le voudras et sans jamais me plaindre. Cela te rassure-t-il ?**_

— _**Je… oui.**_ _Lui répondit-elle._

 _Voyant à son regard qu'il pensait sincèrement chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer, elle céda._

— _**D'accord.**_ _Accepta-t-elle._ _ **Mais je me réserve le droit de faire appel à Jane si jamais tu ne respectes pas ta parole.**_

— _**Avec grand plaisir.**_ _Sourit-il._

 _Il était heureux qu'elle ait accepté. Il allait désormais, pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec celle qu'il aimait._

Annabeth sourit à ce souvenir, se rappelant que leur cohabitation avait été quelque peut déroutante pour elle au début. Mais comme le lui avait promit Alec, il lui avait laissé tout le temps qu'elle avait besoin pour faire évoluer leur relation. D'ailleurs elle l'avait effectivement mit quelques fois à la porte, preuve qu'il en était finit de la jeune fille qui subissait les choses sans rien dire.

— **Puis-je espérer partager la pensée qui te fait sourire ?**

La voix grave et douce de son compagnon sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Elle le regarda avec une joie non feinte et sourit un peu plus.

— **Je me rappelais de mon installation forcée dans notre chambre.**

Alec se mit à sourire à son tour.

— **J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à te rassurer et te faire accepter la décision de ma sœur.**

— **Je dois dire que j'étais plus que gênée.**

— **C'est vrai. Mais je ne t'avais pas menti.**

— **Exact. Tu m'as laissé le temps dont j'avais besoin.**

— **Ce fut les six mois les plus longs de toute mon existence.** Avoua-t-il. **Mais je dois** **reconnaître** **qu'ils en valaient la peine.** Termina-t-il rêveur.

Annabeth lui frappa rapidement l'épaule, ayant toujours un peu de mal avec la facilité qu'avait Alec pour plaisanter de leur vie intime. Celui-ci se mit alors à rire, plaçant dans le même temps ses mains sur la taille de sa compagne afin de la rapprocher de lui. Puis il l'embrassa doucement, la faisant sourire à son tour.

— **Je me rappelle aussi ton caractère explosif. Dont je ne suis pas le seul à en avoir fait les frais.** Plaisanta une nouvelle fois le vampire.

— **Personne ne s'en prend impunément à ceux que j'aime. Et aucune ne peut te convoiter sans en subir les conséquences.** Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

 _Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'Annabeth était partie pour la Russie. Aro lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'à Jane_ _et_ _Félix de suivre un dénommé Serjej._ _Ce dernier_ _avait vu un clan s'exposer en plein soleil devant des humains et faire de plus en plus de victimes. Ils allaient attirer l'attention sur eux et il fallait faire cesser cela._

 _La jeune femme n'aimait pas s'éloigner de Volterra, en tout cas_ _pas_ _seule sans Alec. Il était rare qu'il y ait une mission où elle partait sans lui, mais cela pouvait arriver et là c'était le cas. De ce fait, la vampire était toujours moins patiente et appréciai_ _t_ _particulièrement que Jane règles rapidement les problèmes auxquels ils étaient confrontés._

 _Malheureusement pour eux, le clan avait été plus difficile à trouver que prévus. Ce qui fit tiquer Annabeth et sa meilleure amie. Pour des vampires qui s'exposaient, il était surprenants de ne pas en entendre parler. Tout s'expliqua quant elles se rendirent compte que tout cela_ _n'_ _était_ _qu'_ _un coup monté._

 _Serjerj faisait partit du clan et l'un des membres lui avait modifié ses souvenirs, à l'aide de son don. Cela avait alors permit de fournir de fausses informations à Aro qui avait tout naturellement envoyé deux de ses meilleurs gardes pour régler le problème._

 _Le seul problème c'est que cela n'avait absolument pas plus à Annabeth. Celle-ci était rentrée dans une colère noire_ _en apprenant_ _que de misérable_ _s_ _vampire_ _s_ _avaient voulu affaiblir son clan pour prendre le pouvoir. S'ajouta à ce point le fait qu'ils voulaient détruire sa sœur et que leur_ _s_ _manigance_ _s_ _l'avait éloignée plusieurs jours de son compagnon._

 _Elle se fit alors une joie de réduire en cendre chaque membre du clan, à l'exception de celui possédant le don,_ _pouvant_ _éventuellement intéresser Aro. Pour les autres ils s'étaient vu mourir de façon douloureuse, la vampire ne leur arrachant pas la tête avant de les brûler._

 _Certes, la jeune femme n'appréciait toujours pas de retirer la vie s'il ne le fallait pas. Mais, au fil des ans, elle avait beaucoup apprit auprès des jumeaux et savait comment faire souffrir quand cela le nécessitait._

 _C'est donc avec un grand soulagement que la vampire posa un pied dans le château. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver Alec et oublier les derniers jours qu'elle venait de vivre. Avant cela elle dû se présenter devant les rois._

 _Aro n'apprécia pas d'avoir pu être trompé de la sorte par les russes et fut heureux que ses gardes aient régler le problème. Quant au survivant, son don parut trop dangereux à Aro, qui préféra le faire exécuter._

 _Heureuse de gagner sa chambre, la vampire fut tout de même déçu de ne pas y trouver son compagnon. Changeant rapidement de tenue, elle parcourut ensuite le château, le trouvant finalement dans la salle d'entraînement. Si cela avait encore été possible, le cœur d'Annabeth aurait tapé fort dans sa cage thoracique quand elle le vit. Il était en plein combat avec Démétri et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne se laçait pas de le voir faire._

 _Il émanait de lui force, rapidité, dextérité et rage de vaincre qui la laissait toujours sans voix. Sans s'en rendre compte, le vampire réussissait à lui faire ressentir toutes sortes d'émotions qu'elle laissait entièrement s'exprimer quant ils n'étaient que tous les deux._

 _A la fin du combat, Annabeth amorça un pas pour rejoindre Alec. Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant la scène qui se joua devant elle. Une vampire, qui lui était parfaitement inconnue, venait de sauter au coup d'Alec et tentait de l'embrasser. Ce dernier réussit sans difficulté à s'extraire des bras de la furie, qui se retrouva projetée sur le mur du fond._

 _Annabeth se tenait devant Alec en position d'attaque. Elle venait d'envoyer valser la petite écervelé qui avait eu l'outrecuidance d'approcher son compagnon comme si elle entretenait une relation avec lui. Cette dernière se releva, surprise de ce qui venait de lui arriver, avant de tourner la tête dans la direction d'où provenait des grondements sourds._

— _**Tu es qui pour m'avoir jeté contre le mur alors que je félicitais mon Alec.**_

 _Les derniers mots firent gronder un peu plus la vampire. Le vent se mit alors à souffler de plus en plus fort à l'extérieure du château, signe que la tempête approchait. Les quelques gardes présent se reculèrent, sachant que la situation allait prendre un tournant plutôt violent._

— _**Je suis celle qui va te réduire en morceau pour avoir osé touch**_ _ **er**_ _ **à Alec et croire qu'il t'appartient.**_

 _La jeune femme avait parlé calmement, mais d'une façon si froide et menaçant qu'il fallait être le dernier des idiots pour ne pas comprendre le danger qu'elle représentait en cette instant. Mais cela n'empêcha pas sa « rivale » de rire._

— _**J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je ne sais absolument pas qui tu es mais sache que tu ne me fais pas**_ _ **peur**_ _ **le moins du monde. Tu m'as eu par surprise, mais vu ta taille je ne m'inquiète pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à me toucher.**_

 _L'air suffisant et méprisant de l'inconnue eut raison du peu de patience d'Annabeth. Cette dernière eu_ _t_ _un petit sourire sadique, que lui avait apprit Jane, et envoya valser dans les aires la petite impertinente, la faisant s'écraser contre les murs. Elle finit par l'encastrer littéralement dans le sol, l'obligeant à y rester en l'écrasant avec une poche d'air. La jeune femme s'approcha ensuite de sa victime et se plaça au-dessus d'elle, posant un pied sur son torse._

— _**Je me fiche éperdument de savoir la raison de ta présence au château. Mais sache une chose : Alec est mon compagnon et personne ne l'approche de la façon dont tu l'as fait sans en subir les conséquences. Je te laisse en vie pour cette fois, vois cela comme un avertissement. Tourne lui encore autour, fait lui des avances ou bien touche le, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner un livre et je t'arrache les membres avant d'en faire un feu de joie.**_

 _L'inconnue regarda de façon bien plus apeurée la vampire, hochant difficilement la tête. Satisfaite de la réponse qu'elle venait d'obtenir, la jeune femme tourna les talons et retourna auprès d'Alec qui n'avait pas bougé._

 _A aucun moment le vampire n'avait levé le petit doigt pour arrêter sa compagne. Il était ravit qu'elle soit de retour._ _Premièrement parce qu'elle lui avait énormément manqué, mais aussi parce qu'elle allait pou_ _voi_ _r remettre à sa place_ _Sofia._

 _Celle-ci était une nouvelle recrue de la garde régulière, possédant un don de passe-muraille. A peine arrivé qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur Alec, malgré les mises en gardes de tous le concernant et le fait qu'il avait déjà une compagne. Information dont se fichait éperdument la jeune fille qui pensait pouvoir prendre la place de l'actuelle._

 _C'est donc avec satisfaction qu'il avait assisté à l'altercation entre son âme-sœur et la pathétique vampire pensant pouvoir détrôner Annabeth. Il fut d'ailleurs ravit de voir sa soupirante se faire_ _recadrer_ _de façon aussi abrupte, arborant un sourire moqueur en la voyant écraser sous le poids du pouvoir de sa compagne._

— **Tu ne nous à jamais dis où tu avais caché sa tête.**

La remarque d'Alec fit sortir de ses pensées Annabeth. Elle le regarda quelques instants et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il venait lui aussi de se rappeler de la rencontre explosive qu'elle avec eu avec Sofia.

Son sourire se transforma en rictus sadique. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à remercier Jane pour lui avoir apprit à faire cela.

— **Tu ne nous le diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?** Poursuivit le vampire devant le silence de sa compagne.

Cette dernière hocha la tête pour confirmer son intuition.

Sofia n'avait pas vraiment tenue compte de l'avertissement que lui avait donné la jeune femme. Quelques jours après leur rencontre, elle avait tenté une nouvelle fois de séduire Alec. Cela l'avait conduit à être démembrer dans un couloir et ses morceaux expédiés aux quatre coins du monde.

Aro n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que la vampire se soit fait justice elle-même et avait donc demandé que tous les membres soient rapatriés. Soutenue par Marcus et surtout Caïus, qui trouvait le procédé de sa garde original, Annabeth n'avait eu qu'une petite remontrance et obtint le droit de brûler le corps.

Malheureusement, personne n'avait retrouvé la tête de Sofia, pas même Démétri. Tout le monde pensait que la vampire l'avait détruite, mais il n'en était rien.

Souriant de satisfaction, la jeune femme regarda l'antique puits qui ne servait plus à la domesticité aujourd'hui. Elle était ravie de savoir que sa pseudo rival ne trouverait jamais un repos éternel à cause d'elle.

— **Les fleurs sont un peu plus belles chaque année, tu ne trouves pas ?**

— **Et bien, quelle diversion !** S'exclama Alec. **Mais tu sais bien que pour moi tu es toujours la plus belle de toutes les fleurs.**

La vampire pouffa au compliment de son compagnon. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la chance qu'elle avait de connaître cette facette de lui. Elle était la seule à pouvoir la voir et en profiter, ce qui la comblait de joie.

Autant son compagnon était distant, froid et autoritaire avec les autres, autant avec elle il était doux, gentil et affectueux. Il suffisait de voir le dernier anniversaire qu'il lui avait organisé.

 _La jeune femme_ _déambulait_ _tranquillement dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, à la recherche du prochain ouvrage qu'elle pourrait lire. Elle se sentait d'humeur à la découverte et choisi_ _t_ _donc un des derniers ouvrages dont venait de se doter les_ _R_ _ois et qui concernait l'astronomie._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser le parchemin sur la table qu'elle fut rejoint_ _e_ _par une Jane plus excitée que jamais. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance de protester, la vampire lui attrapa le poignet et_ _l'entraîna_ _dans leurs appartements._

— _**Mets cette tenue et ne discute pas.**_ _Lui dit d'un ton autoritaire sa meilleure amie._ _ **Préviens-moi quand tu as terminée.**_

 _Sûr quoi_ _la jeune femme_ _se retrouva seule dans_ _s_ _a chambre._

 _Ne cherchant pas à comprendre les agissements farfelus de la vampire, Annabeth s'exécuta bien sagement. Elle s'appliqua à mettre la cotte_ _aux manches_ _brodée_ _s_ _de petites fleurs et_ _qui,_ _chose surprenante, possédait une petite_ _traîne._ _Elle_ _y_ _ajouta une boche à l'encolure ras du cou pour maintenir le tout fermé_ _et vérifia que les plis tombaient correctement_ _. La tenue était très jolie et la changeait de ses classiques bliauds._

— _**Tu es superbe.**_

 _La jeune femme remercia sa meilleure amie_ _qui venait d'entrer,_ _avant que celle-ci ne l'a fasse_ _s'asseoir_ _sur son lit pour la coiffer. Jane lui fit deux longues tresses qu'elle para de rubans en accords avec sa tenue. Puis elle s'appliqua à les lui attacher pour former un volumineux et joli chignon à la base_ _du cou_ _._

— _**Jane ! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'amuses à**_ _ **m**_ _ **'habiller et me coiffer comme une poupée de chiffon ?**_

— _**C'est une surprise !**_ _Chantonna la vampire._ _ **Bien, tu es prête et parfaite.**_

 _Sans plus de cérémonie, Annabeth fut conduite dans le salon adjacent._

— _**Tu restes ici sans bouger. Tu sauras tout très vite !**_

 _Jane disparut, contraignant_ _alors_ _la jeune femme à attendre bien sagement comme on venait de lui demander. Elle n'eut pas à patienté bien longtemps, forte heureusement. Alec apparut dans la pièce un sourire illuminant son magnifique visage._

 _La façon dont il avait de la détailler déstabilisa la vampire. Elle avait l'habitude que son compagnon la regarde différemment des autres, elle faisait de même avec lui. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose de légèrement différent dans le regard en plus de l'amour habituel et de la passion, qui_ _elle,_ _ne se lisait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls._

— _**Tu es tout simplement magnifique.**_ _Dit Alec en finissant par rompre le silence._

— _**Je… merci.**_ _Répondit_ _-elle légèrement gênée par le compliment._ _ **Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ta sœur m'a entièrement métamorphosée.**_

— _**Parce que je lui ai demandé.**_

— _**Mes tenus habituels ne te conviennent plus ?**_ _Demanda la jeune femme en boudant légèrement._

— _**Loin de là.**_ _Lui répondit son compagnon en souriant._ _ **Tu pourrais arborer fièrement une simple chemise en toile que je te trouverais tout aussi belle. D'ailleurs j'aime te voir porter qu'une simple chemise.**_ _Finit-il sur un ton plus que joueur._

— _**Alec !**_ _S'exclama Annabeth._ _ **Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à ce genre de remarque.**_

— _**Et j'en ferais éternellement, parce que j'adore te voir réagir ainsi**_ _ **tout**_ _ **en sachant comment tu peux être quand nous sommes seuls.**_

 _La vampire eut envie de rougir une fois de plus. Son compagnon aimait vraiment la déstabiliser et en jouait largement. Mais ils étaient en train de s'écarter de leur discussion principale._

— _**Pourrais-tu enfin répondre à ma première question.**_

— _**Je le pourrais.**_ _Lui dit-il toujours sur un ton joueur._ _ **Mais pour cela il faut que tu me suives.**_

— _**Que je te suive ?**_ _Reprit-elle._ _ **Mais où ?**_

— _**C'est une surprise.**_

 _Alec lui présenta un_ _manteau_ _, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils allaient quitter le château._

— _**Viens, cela va te plaire.**_ _ **Tu**_ _ **fais-moi confiance,**_ _ **n'est-ce pas.**_

— _**Toujours.**_ _R_ _épond_ _it-elle_ _tout en enfilant le vêtement._

 _Tout en souriant, Alec lui présenta son bras qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Elle se laissa conduire dans les couloirs pour arriver au hall d'entrée. Une fois à l'extérieur, son compagnon lui proposa de quitter tranquillement le village avant de prendre plus de vitesse, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle le suivit sur des centaines de kilomètres et finit par pousser un crie de surprise tant la destination qu'il lui proposait l'enchantait._

— _**Nous pouvons rester ici deux jours.**_ _Lui expliqua Alec._ _ **Ce qui est parfait pour fêter ton anniversaire.**_

— _**Mon…**_

 _Annabeth s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention à ce détail. Alors c'était la raison de ces préparatifs et du léger mystère qu'il avait fait planer autour de leur sortie._

— _**Je sais que Rome t'a toujours fait rêver depuis que tu as lu son histoire. Je me suis dit que cela te plairait de pouvoir visiter ses monuments pour une occasion spéciale.**_

— _**Je… Merci !**_

 _Sans rien dire d'autre la jeune femme s'accrocha au cou de son compagnon et l'embrassa avec passion. Ce dernier le lui rendit sans attendre. Mais ils durent finalement se séparer où bien ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir répondre de leurs actes futurs._

 _La journée fut un émerveillement pour les yeux de la vampire. Elle put voir par elle-même les magnifiques bâtiments qu'elle avait étudiés dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Volterra et qu'elle n'avait fait qu'imaginer.,_

 _Alec fut plus_ _que_ _prévenant et attentionné avec elle durant tout leur séjour. Il avait même été jusqu'à louer une magnifique résidence antique, qui étaient encore en état, à la place d'une simple chambre dans une auberge._

 _Ils chassèrent à la nuit tombé, trouvant leur bonheur dans un quartier peut recommandable de la ville pontifical. Puis ils passèrent l'une des plus délicieuse nuit de leur existence, faisant abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas eux._

 _Le lendemain, Alec lui proposa d'aller jusqu'au bord de la mer, ce qu'Annabeth accepta sans hésiter. Elle contempla l'étendu d'eau bleu plusieurs heures durant, entourée des bras protecteurs de son compagnon. Afin de se remémorer longtemps ce séjour si agréable et romantique, elle ramassa quelques coquillages._

 _De retour au château, elle fut assaillit par une odeur de fleurs bien plus prononcé qu'à l'accoutumé_ _quand elle approcha de leurs appartements_ _. Entrant dans_ _le salon,_ _elle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant le nombre impressionnant de bouquets de fleurs._ _Mais i_ _l y en avait_ _encore_ _bien plus dans leur chambre._

— _**Mon dieu mais d'où viennent toutes ses fleurs ?!**_ _S'exclama la jeune femme._

— _**Des quatre coins de la région. J'avais très envie que tu ais l'impression d'être perpétuellement dans un champ de fleurs.**_

— _**Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est tellement…**_

— _**Et bien ne dit rien ma douce. Le simple fait de te voir heureuse suffit à faire mon bonheur.**_

— _**Tu es incroyable.**_ _Lui répondit-elle._ _ **Jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pu concevoir de vivre un tel bonheur. C'est uniquement grâce à toi Alec. Je suis heureuse que le destin t'ait mis sur ma route et fait que nous soyons ensemble. Je t'aime tellement.**_

 _A ses mots, le vampire attrapa_ _le_ _visage_ _de sa compagne_ _entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue._

— _**Je t'aime aussi Annabeth. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans toute mon existence et pouvoir me tenir tous les jours à tes côtés est quelque chose de tout simplement indescriptible.**_

 _Alec n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que sa jumelle arriva dans le salon, les regardant de façon amusée._

— _**Bonne anniversaire Beth !**_

— _**Merci Jane.**_

— _**Je te propose de continuer ta conversation avec ta chère et tendre dans votre chambre, mon frère. Tout ce déluge de sentiment**_ _ **s**_ _ **commence à me donner la nausée.**_ _Plaisanta la vampire._

— _**Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.**_ _Approuva son jumeau._

 _Sans attendre ce dernier souleva de terre sa compagne qui_ _poussa un petit_ _cri_ _de_ _surprise. Puis, il les_ _entraîna_ _dans leur chambre pour plus d'intimité._

— _**Je trouve que tu**_ _ **t'égares**_ _ **beaucoup dans tes pensées ma douce.**_

La voix d'Alec ramena une nouvelle fois Annabeth à la réalité.

Elle le regarda, les yeux dans le vague et sans rien dire pendant un moment. Sa réaction eut le don d'inquiéter son compagnon, mais il s'apaisa rapidement quant il la vit arborer un large sourire.

— **Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je me replonge dans nos souvenirs.**

— **Les heureux je suppose, à voir ton visage rayonnant.**

— **Effectivement. Je préfère oublier nos querelles.** Dit-elle plus sérieusement.

— **Pourtant elles font parties intégrante de notre histoire.**

— **Certes, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je souhaite me les rappeler.**

— _**Ce que tu peux être borné !**_ _Commença à s'énerver Annabeth._

— _**Moi ! Borné !**_ _Reprit Alec en rigola faussement._ _ **Dois-je te rappeler qui est resté enferm**_ _ **ée**_ _ **plus de quatre jours dans ses appartements parce qu'elle refusait de croiser Démétri. Simplement parce qu'il**_ _ **lui**_ _ **avait pris l'humain dont**_ _ **elle**_ _ **voulai**_ _ **t**_ _ **s**_ _ **e nourrir et qu'ensuite celui-ci voulait s'en excuser.**_

— _**C'était différent !**_

— _**Bien sûr que c'est différent ! Là on parle quand même de te laisser**_ _ **t'entraîner**_ _ **seule contre Félix !**_

— _**Mais il est le plus fort du clan. Il est normal que je veuille**_ _ **m'entraîner**_ _ **avec lui pour progresser.**_

— _**Non, il en est parfaitement hors de question !**_

— _**Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire !**_

— _**Sur cette question, si.**_ _Trancha le vampire._ _ **Et je suis prêt à t'enfermer ici tant que tu auras cette idée en tête.**_

— _**PARDON ! MAIS POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS ! J'AI PASSE L'AGE QUE L'ON ME DISE QUOI FAIRE ! ET CE N'EST**_ _ **TRÈS**_ _ **CERTAINEMENT PAS TOI, MONSIEUR ALEC**_ _ **VOLTURI**_ _ **, QUI VA CHANGER CE FAIT !**_

 _La jeune femme était plus qu'en colère contre son compagnon qui voulait lui dicter sa façon d'agir et le lui faisait savoir. A lui, comme à tout le château d'ailleurs. Cela devait faire bien plus de_ _quarante_ _ans que l'on n'avait pas entendu une telle dispute entre les deux vampires._

 _Alec regarda sa compagne puis tourna les talons pour quitter leur chambre. Avant de passer la porte il se tourna tout de même vers elle et lui dit :_

— _**Nous reprendrons cette discussion quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits. Mais n'espère pas pouvoir me faire changer d'avis sur le sujet.**_

 _Sans un mot de plus il quitta les lieux, laissant_ _dans leur chambre_ _une Annabeth plus que remonter. Elle avait voulut laisser libre court à sa fureur, mais se retint au dernier moment,_ _évitant ainsi_ _de détruire leurs meubles. Elle quitta sans attendre le château et préféra reporta sa rage sur une longue chasse et dévast_ _a_ _la région de Pise par un orage monstre._

 _Aucun d'eux n'adressa la parole à l'autre pendant plus d'une semaine, pire, ils prenaient un soin tout particulier à s'éviter. N'ayant pas envie que les choses dégénère_ _nt_ _comme lors de la transformation de la jeune femme, Jane demanda conseil à Marcus. Ce dernier savait qu'il fallait les laisser régler_ _seuls_ _le problème, mais il_ _proposa_ _tout de même à la vampire de les faire se retrouver dans la même pièce._

 _Jane réussit,_ _seulement_ _trois jours plus tard, à les enfermer tout les deux dans leur salon. S'adossant au mur en face de leur porte, elle attendit patiemment que son jumeau et sa meilleure amie règle cette histoire._

— _**Je constate que tu as toujours l'idée de**_ _ **t'entraîner**_ _ **avec Félix.**_

— _**Parfaitement.**_

 _Un long soupire de la part d'Alec accueillit cette réponse._

— _**Pour ma part je suis toujours opposé à cette idée.**_

— _**Alec.**_ _Soupira Annabeth._ _ **L'on ne va pas recommencer,**_ _ **nous**_ _ **tourn**_ _ **ons**_ _ **en rond !**_ _S'exclama-t-elle en se massant l'arrête du nez._

— _**Oui je sais. Ce serait beaucoup plus simple si tu abandonnais cette marotte.**_ _Répondit-il impassible._

— _**Non mais et puis quoi encore ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce devrait être moi qui capitule ?!**_ _Cria la jeune femme._

 _De nouveau elle sentit la colère_ _monter en elle_ _. Ce qu'Alec pouvait l'énerv_ _er_ _à être ainsi._ _S_ _urtout qu'il restait beaucoup plus calme qu'elle,_ _c_ _e qui avait le don de l'énerver un peu plus._

— _**Parce que.**_

 _La vampire s'esclaffa en le regardant sans y croire._

— _**Ce n'est absolument pas une raison ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuse**_ _ **s**_ _ **catégoriquement que je**_ _ **m'entraîne**_ _ **avec lui !**_ _Cria-t-elle une nouvelle fois._

— _**PARCE QUE**_ _ **FÉLIX**_ _ **EST UNE BRUTE**_ _ **ÉPAISSE**_ _ **QUAND IL COMBAT ET QU'IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QU'IL T'ARRIVE QUOI QUE CE SOIT !**_ _ **MÊME**_ _ **SI TU NE FAIS QUE**_ _**T'ENTRAÎNER**_ _ **!**_ _Hurla Alec._ _ **Je refuse que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal, même involontairement ou lors d'une séance**_ _ **d'entraînement.**_ _ **Je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! La simple idée que tu puisses éprouver quelques douleurs que ce soit me fait horriblement mal.**_ _Déclara-t-il un peu plus posément._ _ **Je n'arrive pas à chasser le souvenir de ton corps en sang suite à l'attaque d'Herbert. J'ai tellement cru t'avoir perdue à tout jamais que je ne peux plus concevoir qu'une telle chose se reproduise, où qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Même une simple égratignure.**_

 _Annabeth était complètement abasourdie. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Alec passer par autant d'états, c'était_ _également_ _la première fois qu'il se confiait autant à elle sur ce qu'il ressentait. Bien qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, le vampire restait tout de même relativement réserver sur ses sentiments. Cette pudeur ne l'avait jamais gênée avant aujourd'hui, mais là, la jeune femme était vraiment surprise, ne se doutant pas que son compagnon pouvait avoir si peur._

 _Il paraissait tellement confiant en toutes occasions qu'elle n'avait jamais songé une seule seconde qu'il puisse avoir peur de la perdre. Certes, elle aussi_ _s'inquiétait_ _lorsqu'elle le voyait_ _s'entraîner_ _ou qu'il devait effectuer une mission pour les Rois. Mais étrangement elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse en aller de même pour Alec._

 _L'idée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle et fasse attention à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien lui tir_ _a_ _un doux sourire. Elle se rapprocha_ _tranquillement_ _de son compagnon qui à présent était assis sur un des canapés et regardait le jardin. S'assaillant à ses côtés elle posa sa main sur son genou, attirant l'attention du vampire._

— _**Tu sais, il est peu probable qu'un vampire puisse avoir une égratignure.**_

 _Sa tentative d'apaiser l'atmosphère fut une semi-réussite, Alec esquissant un léger sourire._

— _**Je ne savais pas à quel point tu t'inquiétais pour moi.**_ _Reprit-elle doucement._ _ **Je me doutais que tu devais faire attention à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien de grave, mais je ne pensais pas que cela te touchait autant.**_

— _**Excuse-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. J'ai toujours du mal à me confier sur certaines…**_

— _**Je sais.**_ _Le coupa-t-elle._ _ **J'aimerais juste que tu essayes de le faire avec moi, parce que de mon côté je te confis absolument tous. Je ne te reproche rien.**_ _S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant le regard désolé de son compagnon._ _ **Simplement, si je connaissais les raisons qui te poussent à agir comme tu le fais avec moi, cela nous éviterait bien des disputes. Si tu m'avais tout dit depuis le début, j'aurais parfaitement compris pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je m'entraîne avec Félix et alors, j'aurais pu, comme je le fais maintenant, te dire que je suis d'accord pour**_ _ **abandonner cette idée**_ _ **.**_

 _Alec la regarda avec attention, puis porta une main à sa joue qu'il caressa._

— _**Merci.**_

— _**C'est de cette façon que nous devons être dans un couple.**_ _Sourit-elle._ _ **L'on doit communiquer et comprendre l'autre.**_ _ **Et, parfois… faire des concessions.**_

— _**Je comprends.**_

— _**Parfait ! Mais tu n'auras rien à redire avec le fait que je**_ _ **m'entraîne**_ _ **avec Démétri.**_

 _Alec rigola, reconnaissant que sa compagne ne perdait pas de vue ses objectifs._

— _**Non, avec lui tu peux.**_

 _Se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, ils finirent par combler le peu d'espace entre eux et scellèrent leur réconciliation et accord d'un baiser. Celui-ci fut doux et tendre, charger de tout le manque qu'il_ _s_ _avai_ _en_ _t ressentit de ne_ _pas a_ _voir_ _vu_ _l'autre pendant de nombreux jours._

Annabeth soupira à ce souvenir. Elle devait reconnaître qu'Alec avait raison sur deux points. Tout d'abord, garder en mémoire leurs querelles avait parfois du bon, puisque grâce à l'une d'elles, le vampire avait finit par apprendre à s'ouvrir plus à la jeune femme. Faisant finalement de ce souvenir, quelque chose de plaisant.

Enfin, elle n'avait pas eu une bonne idée en voulant s'entraîner avec Félix. Elle le reconnaissait maintenant, le garde était bien trop violent et brute pour qu'elle le combatte, en tout cas pour l'instant.

— **Y a-t-il une raison pour que tous ces souvenirs te reviennent maintenant en tête ?** Lui demanda avec curiosité Alec.

— **Je dois avouer que oui. Ton annonce de tout à l'heure en est la responsable.**

Le vampire sourit à cette réponse, mais ne dit rien.

— **Tu m'as dit que tout dépendait de moi, ce qui m'a fait réfléchir sérieusement.**

— **Je n'en doute pas.**

Il la regarda soudain de façon très sérieuse.

— **Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?**

La jeune femme vit dans le regard de son compagnon une lueur d'appréhension.

— **Alec, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu. Tu connais parfaitement ma réponse.**

— **Je sais. Mais je** **préférerais** **te l'entendre dire.**

— **Oui, Alec.** Souffla-t-elle.

Le vampire quitta son air inquiet en une fraction de seconde. Il savait pertinemment la réponse de sa compagne, puisqu'elle avait toujours été très claire sur le sujet. Mais il n'avait put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au moment où il lui en avait parlé.

Il y pensait depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais il lui avait fallut un moment de réflexion avant de prendre une décision. Il se disait, depuis le début de leur relation, qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une telle chose entre eux. Après tout, ils étaient âmes-sœurs, pourquoi faire plus.

Pourtant, il savait que cela importait pour Annabeth. Un besoin plus dû à son éducation qu'autre chose, certes, mais elle y tenait. Il y avait donc pensé sérieusement et avait fini par reconnaître que cela ne serait pas quelque chose de négatif pour eux, bien au contraire.

C'est pourquoi, en cette nuit d'été, il se tenait en face de sa compagne et venait de lui demander de devenir, aux yeux de tous, sa femme.

Alec s'approcha d'Annabeth et tout en posant ses mains sur sa taille, pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui, il l'embrassa avec douceur. Ils étaient heureux d'être ensemble, de passer chaque jour de leur existence aux côtés de l'autre. Bien sûr, ils connaissaient des hauts et des bas, mais cela ne faisait que renforcer leur couple et l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Et cette demande, que la jeune femme venait d'accepter, n'était qu'une étape de plus dans l'évolution de leur relation, dont ils savaient qu'elle durerait toujours.


End file.
